Arms Of The Angel redo
by Bulmachick05
Summary: Redone without skits in beginning and end! Thank you, whoever thought it was best to ban the story! Please make yourself known next time instead of taking the coward way out! Love waking up to find this story banned! Thanks! Management!
1. The Prophsey

-1Arms Of The Angel

By

Bulma

Dedication: I guess I would dedicate this to my cousin Keri. Thanks for being by my side and for helping and understanding when my world comes crumbling down. And to Trunks. Forever, I will love you and be by your side. You are my best friend, son, and the 1 person I look forward to each day for guidance in my life. This story is for you both!

Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 1

Prophesy

By

Bulma

A 8 year old Prince Vegeta gazed at his Father as he sat in one of the many board room meetings. Vegeta let out a yawn as he was almost bored to tears. He should be training or at least doing something fundamental, education, and useful of his precious time. Such as running around and causing hell with all the servants. But that was exactly what got him into this mess. "Does this bore you my son?" King Vegeta glared down at his son. Prince Vegeta shrugged at his Father.

"Well perhaps, if you listen you might learn something. After all, this does concern you." "Father, what do you mean?" "My son, you are to mate with the head goddess of the 3 Silver Blue Moon Goddess." his Father told him. "Silver Blue Moon Goddess? Yucky! Girls are stupid!" Prince Vegeta stuck his tongue at the thought of him marring a girl. This sent a ripple throughout the advisors as they giggled at the boy's naive spirit. "Brat, you will understand when you are older." his Father told him.

-13 Years Later!-

Vegeta stared at the monitor as infiltrates invaded their orbit of space. It had been 13 years since that bored meeting and a lot had happened since then. His father has been long since dead thanks to the Kold's and their never ending war on Vegeta-sei. And though his Father is gone. That doesn't mean his advisors are. They still linger on and annoy the hell outta him. But anyway, the King Kold and his sons, Frieza and Cooler are always trying to win over an upper side of the war with Vegeta-sei. So far, for years, it has been at a stalemate.

Vegeta closed his eyes. The Kold's were trying to once again, fulfill another attack to Vegeta-sei. But once again their attempts would be fruitless. Vegeta was foretold that when he and his mate that was chosen were together. When the time came where they would have to face the Kold's head on, she would transform into the Silver Blue Moon Goddess and allow him to ascend to Super Saiyan. Then he would save them all. "Damnit, she doesn't exist! I will conquer this on my own!" he hissed to himself. Vegeta reopened his eyes and gave the orders to return Kold's attacks.

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Life…? Can you download it?


	2. The VegetaseiKold War

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 2

Vegeta-sei/Kold War

By

Bulma

Before this tale of adventures and trials can begin, we must start with the basics. In the royal Ice-jin family, it's empire is divided up into 3 sections. First there is the most powerful of the 3, the King of the Ice-jin race, King Kold, a ruthless, murdering tyrant that would love nothing more than to own and rule the universe with an iron fist. But what's more, he has divided up his empire int 3eds, him, of course, getting the bigger portions of the lesser 2 equal in size portions, that are runned and ruled by his 2 sons.

The first born of his sons, Prince Cooler, doesn't fall far from his Father. He too has the same dream and equal goal in mind. He, out of the pair of brothers, seems to resemble more of his Father than the other. Perhaps that is why the 2 get along so well. However, there is a great hatred as well. For the same dreams it to rule the entire universe. And if he allowed his Brother and Father to keep their empires, he would indeed have to take it by force, because he knew they would never allow him to own what they ruled. Funny, it's how the saying goes, "Men who have power are always in search for more." It's an additive drug, only if you can not go back without losing everything you have.

And of course, there is Frieza. He is by far the most sadistic, insane, petrified, inhuman, insensible creature to ever rule this or any universe. He is cruel to everyone. Even his own Brother and Father. He is just an immature adolescent with a big bag of eggs, feathers, goo, toiletries and the hateful principals house. He dwells in hurting, raping, beating, torturing, and eventually killing his enemies and their associates. It thrills him to no end of how much he can torture everyone to their breaking point. You could say he is the least liked out of the 3 and pray your paths never cross. Because once he has his eyes set on you, he will never let you go. That is exactly why this insufferable is.

13 years of suffering and never ending warfare has been going on. Frieza had his eye on Vegeta-sei for a long, long time now. Since the very first time his family had done some trading business with them. He had been fascinated with the Saiyans. IT was no shock, nor wonder that when he came of some power, he sent his men in to conquer the Saiyan empire. Truth be told, Frieza had gotten rather attached to King Vegeta's son and wanted him as his own personal fuck toy slave. He would stop at nothing til he was his. And so he declared war on Vegeta-sei.

As anyone could imagine, Vegeta-sei did not take kindly to Frieza's assaults and so they fought back with a vengeance. They would be damned to give up their freedom nor their Prince. They may have hated the King and his arrogant ways, but the Prince was showing signs of a promising ruler as when the King went to go up front and fight, the Prince would stay behind and hold down the fort sort of speak.

And when the Prince was in charge, he would clean the castle and planet. He made better, civil laws. He tried his best to ensure the Saiyan people of safety and proper respect as he tended to much needed attention on issues and the like. So once Frieza killed Prince Vegeta's Father, Prince Vegeta assumed position as ruler. But he could not be titled King until he had a Mate by his side ruling Vegeta-sei.

But despite the war and the lone Prince ruling the planet, things couldn't have been better. It's just that Frieza and his 2 comrades kept trying every chance they got to fight on an all out assault on Vegeta-sei. So Vegeta and his empire always had to be on their toes. And even after 13 years of war, both sides were at a stalemate. No plan of assault or action would make the other fall or advance. Stalemate til' one fateful day.

Prince Vegeta found himself once again in a heated battle with his Father's advisors. They kept pleading and insisting Vegeta go in search for his Goddess. Vegeta-sei needed a King and an heir to the empire in case something should happen. Vegeta kept defending himself, saying that he didn't need anyone at his side and nothing was going to happen to him. If it was going to happen, it would have happened by now. Ironically enough, that's when Fate decided to stop into play and play match maker. "FOOLS! Are you all deaf! Read my lips! Watch my gestures! Hell, learn telepathy! For Kami's sake, this is the last time we will be having this discussion! I don't need a Mate! I don't need an heir! And if you all don't stop, I won't need you either! You may have runned my Father's life, but I'll be damned if you run mine! You all are part of the reason he is dead and we are in this mess! Do not allow me to continue this conversation or I know some certain heads that will be rolling!" Vegeta hissed as he narrowed his eyes at his Father's advisors.

Not a word was uttered as they sat in their chairs, paralyzed with fear. They had heard the rumor's of the Prince's anger. A few in this room had seen it for themselves. Prince Vegeta was not a force to reckoned with. Fortunately for them, the discussion was interrupted by a messenger from the science labs. "Sire, we have some vital information about Frieza and his new plan." the messenger informed.

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, something to get him out of this insufferable meeting." "Fine then. I will follow you and we'll deal with this information in the science labs. Excuse me gentlemen, but I have far more important and pressing matters to attend to. After all, I only just run this planet." Vegeta sneered in delight. "But sire…" "Do you question me fool? Have you completely forgotten your place or what! I am Prince and ruler of this planet! This meeting is over and will not be discussed until this war is over!" Vegeta hissed in a threatening tone.

The whole room was once again deathly quiet. Vegeta stood up and walked passed the messenger and out the door. He noticed that the messenger was not following. "OY! What's keeping you? Fill me in on what is going on!" he barked. The messenger froze up and stuttered. "H-hai." Then he walked behind Vegeta. As soon as they were half way to the science labs, Vegeta broke silence. "Well spit it out! Tell me what was so important to get me out of my meeting!" Vegeta demanded of the poor guy.

"Hai your majesty. Our inside intelligents have reported today of the Kold's new secret weapon and it just might work on our downfall." the messenger told him. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the messenger. "Explain. Now." The messenger fidgeted under the intense gaze his Prince was sending him. It made him rather uncomfortable. "Explain." Vegeta repeated. "Well, somewhere in the south Galaxy, there is a planet called Earth. It's full of primitive weaklings, with the exception of a few strong ones running about. But nothing not even our kitchen slaves can't take care of." The messenger informed.

"Then why them?" Vegeta questioned. "Well, it appears there are 2 intelligent beings on the planet. As it turns out, it's intelligents it is none the universe has seen." "Who are they?" "Briefs sire. Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma. It may not seem much of a threat now, but anyone could imagine if they fell into the wrong hands. They Kold's would make them invent the perfect destruction weapon and then plan a flawless attack that would bring our race to ruins." the messenger continued. Vegeta thought about this deeply. If they didn't do something and quick, they might not be a Planet Vegeta-sei in the future. And with that thought in mind, they come to the science labs. Vegeta entered the labs and cleared his throat. Everyone ceased their activities and stared at their Prince.

Noticing that he had everyone's full attention, he gave his orders. "I want a small army sent to Planet Earth in the southern quadrant of the universe immediately. I want this Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma tracked down now! We must get them before King Kold and his son's get to them! Failure is not an excuse, nor is it allowed! Return with them here at once!" The head scientist came up to Vegeta. "Sire, we have done so. The army is well on their way, ahead of the Kold's. They will inform us when they have captured them." he explained.

Vegeta smirked. That is exactly what he wanted to hear. "Good. Then everything is running smoothly then?" "Hai, your majesty. Our troops have all ready landed and began their search for the Briefs." "Good. Keep me posted on any updates. I am going to train. Keep up the good work." Vegeta told them and left for the training facility.

C'ya

Bulma

PS. Moment Of Zen!

Biz Nachos


	3. Time Machine

-1Sands Of Time

Chappie 3

Time Machines

By

Bulma

-17 Years Into The Future!-

A young boy of only 16 years bowed before the evil tyrant Frieza before him. He had the bluest of eyes, soft lavender hair, and the face identical to Prince Vegeta. He focused his eyes upon the ground as he received a lecture of failing one of his missions. "Foolish, stupid, weakling monkey! How dare you fail your mission! Did you not think I would not be infuriated when I have come to find your failure! We needed that planet's inhabitants and you failed me! Monkey, no, Hybrid, you will pay! I DO NOT accept failure as an excuse!" Frieza struck the boy across the poor boy's worn out face with his tail.

The boy fell to the ground as his nose bled and dark, purple and black, ugly bruise formed on his features. His whole side of his face throbbed in pain. But he knew there would be more to come. So he retained his previous position on bowing at the floor. Frieza smirked at him. He did indeed train the adolescent well to obey and take his beatings accordingly. This thought in mind, increased his sickening smile. "Well, I do however, am going to spare of your beating. For I do need to cut this meeting short. It has come to my knowledge that my scientists have completed the time machine." Frieza sneered.

The boy froze up. They finished the time machine faster than he anticipated. This was defiantly bad. Frieza eyed the boy before turning his back to him. "You have permission to stay in your quarters for the rest of the night." Frieza told him and then he turned to his right hand man, Zarbon.

"Zarbon, I leave you in charge of my empire til' I return. But mostly I leave you in charge of 'him'." he pointed at the boy. "Make sure no funny business nor screw ups with him." "I understand Emperor Frieza. I will not fail you." Zarbon nodded. Frieza turned slightly and eyed the boy evilly. "What the hell are you still doing here! Leave at once! Stay out of my sight unless either myself or Zarbon has set for you." he sneered hatefully.

"Forgive me Emperor Frieza." the boy replied. He stood on his 2 tired feet and headed out the door with 2 sneering tyrants laughing silently at his back. As soon as they sensed him head to his chambers, Zarbon questioned Lord Frieza. "I am sorry Lord Frieza, but I am not exactly sure I am seeing the logic of going back in time. What will this prove?" "Ah Zarbon, you always were simple minded weren't you? What I am doing is going into the past to tie up some loose ends and become emperor of the universe faster and see my immortality,. Don't you see the reasoning my chances. Whereas in the past I can fix them and finally gain my immortality. Now what I am saying Zarbon, that once I am gone, you will be the new emperor. I am giving you this lifetime to take my place. As soon as I leave, I will no longer be returning." Frieza explained and let the information sink in for his new successor.

Zarbon was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears at what his emperor was saying. He was the next of kin and would be receiving the entire universe for him to rule on a silver platter. "Lo-Lord Frieza, this is indeed an honor. I-I don't know what to say or think…" Zarbon said dumbfounded. "Save it Zarbon. I leave tonight. Just don't destroy what I have worked so hard to achieved. Now excuse me Emperor, I must prepare for my trip." Frieza smirked. He then turned his back and left a rather bewildered Zarbon alone in his new throne room.

-The Boy!-

The boy quickly returned to his room. He couldn't believe it. Frieza was way ahead of schedule. If he wanted to prevent the past from being brought to ruins, he was going to act fast. But lets start from the very beginning with this merely 16 year old boy. He is the future son of Prince Vegeta and of Dr. Briefs' intelligent Daughter, Bulma. He doesn't remember much of them since Frieza had taken them away from him in only 2 months of age. But he does remember bits and pieces of them.

He remembered his Mother's face and sweet singing voice. He remembers his Father's laugh and strong smirk. But what he does remember most about them was his Mother giving him his very own name. It may not have been much and sound strangely unusual for a boy, but it was his name and his Mother gave it to him. So for honoring her, he uses it with pride. His name is Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the last of the Human/Saiyan race. The day Frieza came to power and conquered the Vegeta-sei empire, he started destroying races of species and planets. Since then, only the strongest survived. And because he was one of THE strongest around, Frieza had kept him as a sick, humiliating joke to show off to all races of things that had given up hope.

Trunks rushed to his hidden room under his bed that he had built in secret. Because of his Mother's genes, he inherited her intellect and his Father's brawn. Trunks went to one drawer at his desk in the room. For you see, it was his very own personal secret lab. He reached in and pulled out a giant pill like structure called a Capsule. His Mother invented these 'Capsules' and he carried the tradition. But inside this most important and rare Capsule was a precious thing indeed.

Frieza wasn't' the only one with a time machine. You have to remember, he was the one to make up the plans for it. But he wouldn't be leaving so soon yet. He would wait for the word that Frieza had gone on ahead. And then he would strike. He would set this universe free, go into the past, and destroy the Kold's before they could take another innocent child away from their parents ad into slaves ever again. But first things first, he would change out of his so called 'uniform' and into proper clothes. After all, he would be heading to a time where Frieza did not rule all.

-Frieza!-

He quickly cleaned up and was in his best armor. The time machine would carry up to 5 people besides Frieza himself. So he would be taking along his very best men, excluding Zarbon and Trunks. He wanted Zarbon to rule his stead and because he knew he could get the job done. He didn't want Trunks because on the off chance he might run into his parents and Kami know what chaotic mess might occur. Best to let him serve under Zarbon. Besides, Zarbon always love to torture the stupid Saiyan monkey Prince.

Zarbon and Frieza's council members watch as Frieza and 5 of the best damn warriors boarded the time machine. "I shall return soon. Until then, Zarbon keep order til' my return. He is the new Emperor until I get back." Frieza gave his order. "Yes Emperor. We anxiously await your return." Zarbon told him. Frieza nodded. "Good. Start the machine and send me back to my Father. Much needs to be explained to him I'm sure." Frieza smirked sadistically. "Yes Emperor." the head scientist called out. He started up the machine. The machine lifted up into the air as Frieza gazed down at his followers on last time and then vanished.

After a few moments, the crowd breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't think he would ever leave. However, the feeling quickly vanished as a huge explosion happened at the doorway. The room filled with debris and smoke as everyone could not see what caused it. But Zarbon was one of the first to notice the person responsible in the doorway. He wore dark cargo pants, yellow combat boots, black tank top, a blue jean jacket with the 'Capsule Corp.' logo on his right side of his jacket that he had on his baby blanket when he was stolen and a newly molded and sharpened sword draw in his right hand.

He had hateful blue piercing eyes aimed at Zarbon and laver hair covering his face. "Zarbon, you and everyone in this room will be dead if you do not surrender your newly acquired power and set Frieza's empire fee." Trunks lashed out. Zarbon and including the entire council busted out laughing after a moment of silence. "Don't make me laugh Hybrid. You will do no such thing. Get out of my site before I send you on the hardest suicide mission of your life." Zarbon chuckled amused. Trunks narrowed his eyes dangerously at Zarbon. "Last warning. Do as I say or suffer at the mercy of my sword."

Zarbon lost his amused expression and quickly turned dark. " I think you need to be reminded of your place in MY empire. I've been waiting to do this to you for a rather long time." Zarbon hissed. Trunks prepared his sword for any oncoming attacks from his so called 'Master' and he pointed it at him. "Your funeral. Attack me if you dare." "FOOL!" Zarbon lunged at him. But quickly fell as Trunks sliced him in half. Zarbon fell to the ground dead. Trunks quickly turned and spat at his remains. "You're the fool." then he turned to look at Freiza's council. "Anyone else wanna challenge me?"

Not a peep from anyone. Trunks smiled at this. ("Good.") "Spread the word that this universe belong to no one . It is free to all races. Everyone has a right to live and be happy. Do this not, and you will suffer Zarbon's fate. Go now and fulfill your new orders!" he barked. "H-hai." they all cried. All 12 busted out of the room. Trunks let out a chuckle before getting down to business. He quickly pulled out his Capsule and got in. Truth be told he didn't know where to go or start. All the knew was the time to go back in time to and where he could locate his Father. ("Hopefully Dad will understand.") he thought as he typed in his coordinates. With a great sigh and knowledge of yet another adventure, he must start on, he pressed the button to take him to his destination and soon to be destiny.

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

I'm so Ronery! So Ronery! Everyone is more stupid than me! I'm so Ronery!

-Team America

Matt Say: Damn! You are pretty stupid…like a chigga!


	4. The Day My Life Went To Hell

-1Sands Of Time

Chappie 4

The Day My Life Went To Hell

By

Bulma

-11:00am In The Morning!-

A curled figure snuggled deeply under the covers as she tried to block out the late mid-morning sun. A bit of blue haired peeks out as she snoozed away. She was just in the middle of a dream where she was on a romantic date with some handsome, mysterious guy with weird spiky hair. She didn't mind who he was, he was too handsome. All that mattered was the perfect date.

But even in her dreams, she was still sadden. There wasn't a man alive that could be like that. After all, it was only a dream…right? The form muttered something incoherently, turned on her side and continued to sleep. Little did she realize, that she would be having quiet an eventful day.

-2 Figures Outside Capsule Corp. Ground!-

A red convertible pulled onto Capsule Corp. premises. The car engine died and the car was turned to park as 2 girl exited the vehicle. "Do you think she's up yet, Venux?" asked a girl of only 18. She had back length, beautifully shiny honey blond hair and noticeable hazel eyes. She wore white shorts and a C.C. logo tank top she borrowed from the girl inside the building they came to see. "Knowing her Andrea, I doubt it. You know how she is. Bulma always sleeps in." Venux told her friend. She had raven hair and a well toned body. She had memorizing eyes, but unlike Andrea, she also had a hidden secret, but information is for later chapters.

Venux wore a nice light purple floral patterned dress that highlighted her eyes. And she wore her hair up into 2 mini-pony tails and let the rest frame her face, unlike Andrea that allowed her hair to be let alone. They headed inside the house. "Hey, Mrs. B, is Bulma up yet for our shopping spree?" Andrea asked Bulma's Mother as she was finishing up the dishes. Mrs. Briefs turned around with soapy hands and smiled at the two girls. "Sorry you two. She is still in bed. I swear, such a lazy girl today. But your both more than welcome to go up there and try and wake her up." Mrs. Briefs giggled.

"Sure Mrs. B." Venux smiled as she and Andrea went upstairs. They found their friend, Bulma, fast asleep deeply under the covers as she kept sighing lightly. Andrea and Venux stifled their giggling. "This is gonna be great!" Andrea giggled as she whispered into Venux's ear. Venux nodded. Each girl took a side of the bed. Both exchanged nods and they lifted up the comforter and jumped into the bed. "AAAAHHH!" the girl named Bulma Briefs screamed. She is the Daughter of the great Dr. Briefs. She is also heiress to the multi-trillion dollar technology empire on Earth.

And little does she know that she is also the past Mother of the future Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs. But right now, and in this time frame, she is just an average 19 year old girl that recently finished collage and having her two best friends tackler her in a pillow fight. "OW! MURCY! I'M UP! I'M UP! JUST STOP AND GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Bulma as she struggled to gather her bearings.

"Serves you right for not being ready on time!" Venux giggled as she sent a pillow at Bulma's head. Bulma stared at the two groggily. "You both suck, you know that?" she groaned. "Well get up, get ready, and lets get going! The mall isn't gonna sell itself you know!" Andrea pointed out. Bulma giggled. "I suppose your are right. Fine, I am up. Just go so I can get dressed." Bulma told them. "Now we are getting somewhere." Venux smiled.

-20 Mins. Later!-

Bulma was pert, pressed, and more than ready for some shopping! She wore a nice black halter top with low rise MUDD jeans, thong sandals, and her hair up in a pony tail with a red bow. She looked like a boy magnet. Bulma opened her bedroom door and came to see her impatient friends glaring at her. "Took you long enough!" Venux complained. "Lock up your sons! I am coming out!" Bulma giggled.

-Kold's!-

King Kold and his two sons sat down in yet again another meeting. It seems once again they needed another plan on destroying the Saiyans. Over the past 13 years, nothing has worked. Neither side has advanced or fallen from the other's attack. A stalemate. So the 3 sat down in their chairs, staring at the other two. "I believe I know why you both are here." King Kold told his sons. "Father, we need to attack now! The Prince will be distracted, what with him choosing a Mate to make a successor." Frieza told his Father.

"Father, I must agree with my Brother on this one. This is a perfect time to strike." Cooler insisted. King Kold looked between the two. "Bad idea Father. This will be the first mistake to our minor destruction." a voice in the shadows told them. 3 heads turned to the silhouette. "Who are you? How did you get in here! Show yourself!" King Kold yelled outraged

All 3 stood up and prepared to be confronted by the shadowy figures stepping into the light. All 3 were shocked to come face to face with none other than…Frieza? "Fr-Frieza…but how can this be!" King Kold demanded. "HE IS NOT FRIEZA! I AM! I AM THE ONLY FRIEZA!" the present Frieza yelled outraged. "You imposter! Show yourself!" Cooler yelled. " I am not an imposter and I am Frieza from the future." the Future Frieza told them all.

"LIER!" Frieza yelled. "Fine, I'll prove myself. If you attack now, past Brother, you will be the first killed. Now if you want to finally beat the Saiyans once and for all, you're gonna need my help." "Why should we trust you? What do you get out of this?" "The most powerful slave created. Greater than Prince Vegeta." The entire room went silent. "Besides, what have you got to lose?" "Our entire empire!" Frieza cried at his future self.

"True, but if I let you down even once, you may kill me." "Sounds convincing. Fine, what's the first step to winning this war?" Kink Kold demanded. "There is a planet called Earth. There are 2 people you need to retrieve. A Dr. Briefs and his intelligent Daughter, Bulma." F. Frieza claimed. "I'll get right on it Father." Cooler told his Father. "Wait one second! What do you mean earlier that you found the perfect warrior slave!" Frieza demanded of his much older self.

"Yes, I am also curious to know this information." King Kold said with an eyebrow raised. "All right, this girl, Dr. Briefs Daughter, Bulma, she will end up in the future falling in love with Prince Vegeta. They will be creating a son named Trunks. That, gentlemen, is the Perfect Warrior Slave." Frieza told them. They sent a wave of shock across the room. "Then why didn't you bring him here!" King Kold cried. "Because Father, if he came into the past and gotten loose, we all would be dead. He would go to those monkeys and that bitch Mother of his and warn of everything. And it was his mind and strength that made me emperor of the universe and able to go back in time to fix this mess!"

"Then he really is the perfect warrior." said Cooler in disbelief. "Now anymore questions?" F. Frieza asked. The room remained silent. "Cooler go do as I have ordered. Son, I will prepare a room for you and your men on my ship." King Kold told his future son. "Thank you Father." Of course all Frieza could do was glare at his older self. Just what the hell was going on! He was with holding information on them. ("I'll find out what your hiding and get rid of you sooner than enough!")

-Earth!-

A car full of 3 girls, pulled into the Mall's parking lot to do some major shopping. "Come on Bulma, you can sleep later! We have hours of Mall shopping to do!" Venux squealed happily. "Yeah, and we defiantly need to get some MUDD jeans! They are on sale! This is defiantly the perfect day to do some shopping!" Andrea added in. "All right, all right, I'm up! Come on, let's head inside. Those outfits aren't gonna be bought themselves!" Bulma joked. "Agreed." the other 2 commented.

-Later!-

The 3 girls were taking their sweet time roaming around the Mall. When they arrived to 'Hot Topic', they knew alone that they would be in there for at least 3 hours. But unfortunately, their trip would be called short. As they were in the middle of trying on outfits. They stated to hear some kind of mob, running and screaming, through the Mall. "Huh? What's going on?" Andrea asked as she was the first to notice. "I'm not sure. What do you think V?" Bulma asked Venux.

"Must be a bargain sell or something. After this, we should book it and see what the mob is all bonkers about." Venux told her 2 friends. Bulma girls nodded in agreement. But however, it was not a bargain, they soon discovered it was blasts of lethal lasers and weaponry and that that aliens were killing people left and right. "OH MY GOD!" Bulma screamed. "BULMA! GET DOWN!" Andrea yelled as she threw Bulma against the wall. They laser just nipped her shoulder and Andrea cried out in pain. "ANDREA!" Bulma and Venux cried as they ran to their friend's aid. "I'm fine…we need to get out of here…" "Well well well, this is the lil' minx we've been after! So Miss. Bulma Briefs, come with us. Lord Cooler would like a word with you…well several to be exact." the leader of 5 or so aliens toward over them.

Venux stood up and took a fighting pose. "Andrea, take Bulma out the back door and to safety. I'll handle these punks right here!" Venux spoke deadly to the assignater. Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but Andrea pulled her arm and they ran. "Ah yes, the mighty Venux. We've been looking for you. Since when did you escape from the future and to Earth of all places?" "I ain't telling you shit!" Venux spat. "Fine then, you all go after them. I want to handle this vixen personally." The head alien smirked.

-Bulma/Andrea!-

"Andrea…would…you…slow…down…I'm…running…outta…breath!" Bulma panted. They've been running all over the place and avoiding the alien creatures. "Can't! The car is up ahead! WE need to get you to safety! Those guys are after you!" Andrea yelled. They quickly got in the car. "Wait…what about Venux!" "Don't worry. She has her own car capsule. We need to get out of here and fast!" Bulma started up the car engine and sped off. As they ran towards C.C., they saw destruction all around them. It was a painful sight.

"Andrea…thank you for saving me." "No problem. That's what Best Friends are for." Andrea smiled. "Bulma…stop the car!" she said abruptly. Bulma slammed on the breaks. "What's…oh my god…" Capsule Corp laid in ruins. "My…my home…Mom…Dad…" "Bulma…I'm sorry…I…LOOK OUT!" An alien landed in front of them and shot a laser at their car. It was the same bunch from the Mall.

Bulma and Andrea jumped out of the car, just as it exploded. "BULMA! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!" "ANDREA!" "GO NOW!" "H-Hai…" Bulma sobbed. All ready her home and her planet was in ruins and now she lost 2 of her best friends and parents, all in one day. Bulma found another car and started up. If there was anywhere safer, it was Goku's. As she sped away, 3 other aliens followed her as one kidnapped Andrea and lead her to the Mother Ship.

-Dr. Briefs/ Mrs. Briefs!-

"I DEMAND YOU LET US GO RIGHT NOW!" yelled an enraged Dr. Briefs as he consoled his wife and yelled at the Saiyan race. "I'm sorry. But our orders were to bring back your family and you back to Vegeta-sei. "Then I demand to know where my Daughter and her friends are!" " We believe Cooler's men have kidnapped her 2 friends." "OH VENUX! ANDREA!" wailed Mrs. Briefs. "Yes…but they haven't tracked down your Daughter as of yet. We shall get her soon enough. Believe us, we are the good guys." the guard assured. "For you sake, you had better be…"hissed Dr. Briefs.

-King Kold/Future Frieza/Cooler/Frieza/Venux/ Andrea!-

Andrea and a beat up Venux were brought before the Kold's. "King Kold…Frieza…I had a feeling you both were behind this!" Venux hissed with malicious. "Ah, my young slave. I did wonder where you have disappeared to. Did Trunks help you or did you do it on your own?" F. Frieza hissed. "Trunks who? Oh, your lap dog! No, sorry. All from my brain." Venux smirked. Poor Andrea looked at her best friend as she sprouted another head, and which she should have. She was so different. She was fun loving and warm on Earth. Now, she was angry, cold, and defensive.

"Ah yes, well, do tell us girls where your friend Bulma Briefs is hmmm?" King Kold asked. "NEVER!" Andrea cried. "Father, we can use these girls to our advantage. We can used them persuade the Briefs girl to join willingly." Frieza told his Father. "Excellent idea my son." Andrea and Venux couldn't help but feel that their fun-loving life, had just went down to the pits.

C'ya

Bulma

PS. MOMENT OF ZEN!

I don't care

He don't care

We all gonna die

Matt Say: You yelling at me! WWWAAAHHH!


	5. Kitchen Slaves And Seperations

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 5

Kitchen Slaves And Separations

By

Bulma

-Trunks!-

A yellow ship landed on the outskirts of Vegeta-sei's palace. The young warrior named Trunks hopped out of the time machine and looked upon the gorgeous palace. "I'm a long, long, long way from feeling at home." Trunks muttered to himself. He took a heavy sigh/breath and popped in the Capsule to his Capsule box. Trunks, then proceeded to head towards his Father's palace.

-Vegeta-sei's Royal Palace!-

Trunks entered the black goth gates to enter the palace. He really didn't know what to suspect. He just hoped his Father was a kind man as he remembered in his so sparingly memories. As Trunks took a turn from the exceedingly long hallway of blood red carpeting and portraits upon portraits of Kings before his time, he ran into 4 or so guards laying on the job. They instantly spotted the young warrior. "INTRUDER!" all 4 yelled.

Trunks jumped and had his back against the wall as he had his hands up. "I come in peace." Trunks spoke calmly. "What business do you have here in this here royal palace boy?" asked one of the guards as he sneered at him.. He got his degusting, almost drunken face up in Trunks'. He reeked of alcohol and foul odor foods. "Please…I need to speak to Prince Vegeta! It's rather urgent!" Trunks begged. "Sorry lad, but no one ever sees the Prince, unless your high class folk, his only royal guard, or a royal, and possibly if you got business with the royal family. But they only allow royal members." A second guard spoke up. He had a bit of an Irish accent and a whole lot more civil manner than that of the now backed up guard that was in his face.

"Man…" "Your new around here, aren't ya?" asked the 3ed guard. A small crimson fell upon Trunks' cheeks. The guard took this as a yes. "You need a place to stay, ne?" the final guard stated. "Come on, we'll fix you up. It won't be the funniest thing in the universe to do, but it'll keep you alive and food in your belly, as well as a roof over your head." the Irish accent guard spoke to the boy kindly. They all couldn't pinpoint it, but none the less, they were going to help this boy.

-Much Later!-

By the end of the day, Trunks was exhaughted. He was given the lowest ranking, least paying, most degrading job in the royal palace. Kitchen chef/slave. But hey, it was better than nothing. Besides, the people he worked with were very nice, he could eat all the food he made and didn't get the shit kicked out of him. But boy, did he work. The Saiyans did have a pit less stomach. But you did get to meet interesting people, so it wasn't all bad.

Trunks was shown to his new accommodations. It sure in hell was a lot nicer than the mess he came from.. This had warm and cool conditionings. A queen size extra comfortable beds, cleaning service, a triple the size bathroom than his old one, and entertaining center, kitchen, balcony, spare room, and walk in closets. And the kitchen was stocked. It was a mini apartment for him,. Trunks fell upon the bed and closed his eyes. ("I'll find Dad soon. But for today, I need to take a breather.") he thought for once in peace, content to himself.

-Andrea/Venux!-

Andrea and Venux were split up into 2 different rooms to be interrogated. Andrea was receiving torture, but true to her word, she would not tell them anything…not that she knew where Bulma was anyway. All she could hope was that Bulma was somewhere safe. She'd hate to imagine what, what these freaks would do to her once they found and caught her. Cooler and King Kold who were the ones in charge of her, was growing tired of her not saying anything, were being on edge. "SPEAK DAMN YOU! TELL US WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GIVE YOU MORE ELECTIRCAL SHOCKS!" Cooler yelled frustrated.

"Keep them coming. I can still feel my heart. I'm never going to rat out my best friend. So you freaks can do your worst tortures on me. I rather die then let you hurt her!" Andrea cried in Cooler's face. King Kold advanced from his seat to her. "Child, there are far more worse things than death that you are going to endure and you will endure them this very moment if you do not tell us where that bitch is!" Kind Kold hissed. "Never. Do your worst. Andrea challenged. King Kold sighed and pressed the button for electrical shocks. Andrea cried out in pain. "Very well. Cooler, go tell your Brothers to cease interrogations and bring these girls to the throne room. I have a much more appropriate fate for them." King Kold stated. "As you wish Father." Cooler replied.

-Venux!-

Venux was struck across the face once more on her all ready purple, black, blue, and bloodied face. She had gotten eh shit beaten out of her for the last 3 hours by both Frieza's. "YOU ESCAPE MY BASE AND TRAVELED HERE! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT! NOT OTO MENTION YOU ARE WITHHOLDING INFORMATION FORM US ON BULMA BRIEFS! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER AS I HAVE MADE THAT MONKEY SUFFERED!" F. Frieza yelled.

"Go ahead, but it never worked on either me or Trunks. What makes you think it's gonna work now?" Venux smirked. "Bitch!" Frieza cried as he hit her with his tail again. Venux fell to the ground pretty hard that time. "Tell us where she is!" "Never. Your going to have to kill me first. But wait, you can't kill me, you'll never get Bulma." Venux laughed as she picked herself up from off the ground.

"Bitch, once we have her, you and your stupid friend are good as dead!" Frieza hissed. And at that moment, Cooler entered the room. "Stop interrogating her. Father wants us to bring them to the throne room. You can tell he has something planned." Both Frieza's chuckled. "Your fucked now. You think I was bad in the future? My Father is a 1,000x worse." F. Frieza almost giggled. "Oh joy. Can't wait!" Venux wheezed. So the girls were brought into the throne room. King Kold sat upon his throne. "Neither one of you will talk. Fine. We don't' need your cooperation." he stated as he glanced at their batter forms.

"However, we still need you alive. So Frieza, you will get Venux. Cooler, Andrea. These are your new gifts to do as you please. Torture, fuck, enslave. I really don't care. They are your new pets. But only on 2 conditions, they are to be by your side and YOU ARE NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ALLOWED TO KILL THEM! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" bellowed King Kold. "Hai." both boys agreed. "Good. Enjoy your new toys." he smiled. Both Venux and Andrea felt their hearts sink. Life was abot to head straight for the pits even further.

-Dr. Briefs/Vegeta!-

Vegeta had just been informed by inside intelligents in the Kold's base of what was transpiring. And now he was sitting with the newly arrived, infamous Dr. Briefs. Vegeta had just gotten done explaining their situation and awaited Dr. Briefs' response. The room was silent. After a few moments, Dr. Briefs spoke. "I'll do what I can under 2 conditions." "Name them." Vegeta stated. "Get my daughter here and retrieve her 2 best friends, from Cooler and Frieza. Bring them back here safe and sound. If I find even one scratch from your men…deal's off." Dr. Briefs laid out the deal. "Done. My men will be on it tomorrow evening." "Then it is a deal." Dr. Briefs shook hands on it.

C'ya

Bulma

ZEN OF MOMENT! (YODANESE!)

Insidious: It's not the North or the South side

Darth Vader: No it's not

I: It's not the East or the West side

DV: Not it's not

I: It's the Dark side

DV: You are correct!

Everyone: Now we got Death Star! (Death Star!)

Matt Say: Chigga NO!


	6. Don't Push Trunks' Buttons

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 6

Don't Push Trunks' Buttons!

By

Bulma

-Next Morning!-

-Trunks!-

Trunks awoke in his new accommodations. He didn't have to be at work til 8:00am in the morning, but this is his first day, his first day at his new life and new job. So he actually slept into 6:30am and what's better was that he wasn't called in the middle of the night to get the shit beaten out of him. But he quickly gotten dressed, ate, and went in early at 6:45am in the morning. And as anyone could possibly imagine the surprise of the staff in the cafeteria as he showed up 2 ½ hours early before they opened for work. But were happy to let him work. Not only did he cook, but he also helped served when someone asked him because they needed a quick break.

But however, Trunks' good start was going to head to the pits. Apparently some snot like 4th class Saiyans heard about the new guy and how his food is the best tasted in years. So the group headed down there and took the largest table. A female server came up and asked what they would have. They gave the order and no less than 5 mins it was served. The leader of the of the group was Manmor. He was going to be the main one to raise hell today.

To go by Saiyan Laws, it is illegal to hit anyone above your class and under no circumstances. This also goes for Kitchen slaves and workers. Penalty for this is a trial. If found guilty by the King or Prince of Saiyans, they will be sentenced to a fight with a 1st class Saiyan elite. Should you survive, and then it is up to either the King or Prince if they will allow you to live or die. And this Manmor was going to have fun with the lowest of new Saiyans around. He took a bite out of his food and spat it back out. "What are you trying to do? Poison me! Send it back and redo it once again! I'll report you if you do not!" he cried outraged.

He did this several times, 13 to be exact. Each time, Trunks perfected it better than the last. And every time he felt he was going to beat the shit outta something. Then the 14th time arrived. The excuse was that the decorative leaf was crooked. This sent Trunks over the edge. He threw down his spatula and stormed out into the cafeteria. Everyone saw this and backed away from him. His ki was skyrocketing. Trunks dangerously narrowed his eyes at the table where the group that was causing him so much trouble was. Trunks tore off his apron and threw it slamming at the table, making it shake. He looked directly at Manmor with blue, intense fire in his eyes. The fire of his Mother.

"Listen to me fuckwad! Clean your ears so my words don't go from one ear to the other!" he hissed. "Excuse me?" Manmor asked coyly. "Where I come from, weaklings devour pieces of shit like you for breakfest. I am tired of you fucking with my first day. I can understand that I'm the new guy and I know I'll be getting grief for a while, but right now, you don't have to fuck with me. So eat the damn meal or so help me Kami, I'll end up losing it half way down your throat as I shove it in there with my fist." Trunks used a deadly tone.

The room was deathly silent and not a word was spoken. Practically everyone held their breath, as the threats seemed pretty clear. Manmor didn't take his eyes off of Trunks. He leaned over and grabbed the meal. He personally dumped it on the floor and then stood as he stepped in it. "Boy, you need to watch that mouth of yours. You forget your place. I am of higher status than you and I'll treat you like shit and fuck with you if I feel like it. There is not a goddamn thing you can do about it."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong. I can do something about it. The only thing is that I'll get punished. However, if it means taking you out of the gene pool, I'd say it is worth it." Trunks smirked. Everyone gasped. They knew that smirk from anywhere. Prince Vegeta's infamous smirk was his and his alone…just who was this boy? "You are not going to do a damn thing to me!" "Oh? Am I?" Trunks chuckled as he raised his fist back and knocked him right in the face. Manmor went flying through 5 tables, 3 walls, 4 Saiyans, and 1 puppy. (AWWW POOR PUPPY!)

Mouths hung open and all stared wide-eyed at the 16 year old. "Anyone else want to fuck with me today? I'm gonna haveta ask you to leave and if you challenge me, my ki energy can go over a 1,000 times of what it is right now. So speak up? Who wants to fuck with me now?" No one spoke. That is until guards showed up and took him to the dungeon cells. Trunks sighed as he was taken away. ("Good job idiot! One day here and all ready your behind bars! Now how am I gonna get to talk to Dad?") Trunks thought in desperation. Things were not going as planned.

-Vegeta! -

Vegeta, who was in the middle of his early morning meditation was disburdened by a very high, angry, and powerful ki in the kitchens. At first he thought it was Kold's or one of his powerful men. Instead, he sensed it was Saiyan. ("What the fuck?") He thought. "Sire…we have news from the mess hall." his royal guard Koji informed him. "It's about the Ki I'm sensing isn't it?" Vegeta asked. "Hai sire. It's from a 16 year old half breed boy that goes by the name Trunks.," he stated. "He started working Kitchen duty yesterday. Apparently Manmor and his team decided to give him a rather rough time. So instead of taking it, he only hit him with one punch and killed him. Not to mention he left major property damage."

"With only one punch?" Vegeta questioned. "Hai sire. One punch." "This is no Kitchen Servant. Where is he now?" "He is in the holding cells. His trial is this afternoon." Vegeta smirked. "This should be interesting." "There is only 2 more unusual things about him as well." Koji continued. Vegeta raised and eye brow. "Well…what then?" "He claims his power can go beyond what we have felt." "Hmmmm…and of the other?" "Witnesses claim that when he smirked, it was the identical image of you sire." Vegeta nodded, but inside he was speechless. Who the hell was this boy! ("I can only hope he survived. I want to know what this boy is hiding!") he thought.

-Afternoon!-

Trunks was brought in the middle of a giant coliseum. It was packed with Saiyans that came to witnessed the boy with unbelievable strength and much resembled their Prince. How a half-breed be so powerful was news to them. But upon a much more higher and elegant part of the coliseum was his Father and a few chosen men. Trunks' eyes grew wide as Son looked upon Father after many years of dreaming of this day of where he would meet him again. It, however, was rather hard for him to believe that this angry and unhappy man before him was the same person from his memories.

In his memories, his Father was happy, proud of him, and…warm? Here he was angry, cold, and incased in icicy stone. Vegeta peered down at the boy. His Royal Guard wasn't kidding, the boy was almost identical to him…well except for the discoloring. He didn't seem a bit afraid. Only, curious about his surroundings. Then they met eyes. He sensed the boy, then he did sense something more of shock…and then was he afraid… of him? Somehow, this struck a raw nerve with him. As if he wanted to pardon him for his crimes and hold him. ("What the hell did that emotion come from!") Vegeta thought bewildered.

"Boy named Trunks, you are sentenced for trial for crimes of killing, threatening, and striking a Saiyan above your class. How do you plead?" Vegeta asked as he signaled for the crowd to quiet down. His voice echoed over the coliseum. "Guilty and Innocent!" Trunks replied. Vegeta raised and eyebrow at this. "Explain yourself." "Yes I did kill him and I do deserve what I get…but I am innocent to this as well. Isn't a Saiyan supposed to defend their honor, pride, and Kami given right to live? The law that prohibits a Saiyan to take shit from assholes is wrong and goes against the law to defend ones self. If it is a crime to live and not take shit from another, then let me be guilty and charge me to the full penalty." Trunks spoke with reason and grace as he spread his arms wide open.

"You speak wisdom well beyond your years Brat. I'll give you that. For the voice of reason, that law will be changed. However, you did commit the crime under which that law is still in full effect. So you serve under it, I do hope you take pride that you shall be the last to serve under that law. Should you beat the elite, I'll allow you to live and you shall be given the rightful status as my Royal Guard as you will work with Koji." Vegeta told him. "This fight, this trial, this who situation is fruitless. It is not my mission. My mission is to get away from Frieza and the wrongs he has done to me in the future and here in the past." Trunks called out. Vegeta was speechless, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Boy…you will fight and should you succeed, you will explain your words." Vegeta finally spoke. "Before Trunks could respond, he was thrown in the air from behind a buffed up Saiyan 1st class elite. "I don't want to fight you! I'm sick of fighting!" Trunks cried as he stopped in midair and floated above him. But the elite charged at him. Trunks quickly turned Super Saiyan and only tapped the elite in the back of the head, detransformed, and then the elite fell the ground unconscious No one could see this since he was so fast…well everyone except Vegeta.

Trunks landed upon the ground once more. "Anymore shit I have to go through before someone finally listens to me?" Trunks demanded. "TAKE HIM TO MY CHAMBERS AT ONCE!" Vegeta bellowed. Trunks let out a sigh as he was tackled, tied, and dragged away to Kami knows where. ("Why me?") he thought once more.

-Vegeta's Chambers!-

Trunks was left in his Father's chambers. "Why me? Why didn't I stay in the future? Why the hell did I have to come back here! Oh that is right! I HAD to save everyone! I HAD to bring my parents together so Mini-me could be born and so I don't disappear! I HAD to stop this pain and the pain of others! Why didn't I listen to the selfish part of me!" Trunks groaned as he hit is head on the wall. However, he was interrupted by a voice being cleared at the door. Trunks ceased his mid-head banging and turned to see his Father standing there with a questionable and confused look.

"Whenever you cease your…head banging. Kindly explain yourself?" Vegeta smirked. Trunks let out a sigh and took a seat. Vegeta sat across from him and they faced each other. "My name is Trunks and I come from 17 years in the future. Believe me or not. I don't really care. It wouldn't help if you didn't since I am here to destroy Frieza from the future. He came into the past to fix a few bugs and lets leave it at that. He found the Kold's and they are after Bulma. You don't' know her yet, but she is of great importance to me and to you. Don't ask why. I just know. Anyway, kill me or let me live. One thing is for certain, without my help, history is gonna repeat itself, only this time around, it will be far worse than where I come from and that's pretty bad.

"And where do you come from Brat?" Vegeta asked. "A hellish place where Frieza rules all and dominated the universe." Trunks replied. " I see…we will most certainly are going to need your help. So that means killing you is ruled out. However, we are way ahead of you on the Briefs plan. We are trying to track the Daughter, Bulma. She had not been caught. But never mind that now. I'll explain it to you tonight. I want you to get to your new quarters. Koji will show you. Rest up and prepare yourself for your first mission tonight." Vegeta explained. "Mi-Mission!" Trunks questioned confused. "Yes Mission." "Great. Can't wait." Trunks groaned.

C'ya

Bulma

PS. Moment Of Zen!

Bryon: Okay this is what I want on my tombstone when I die!;

"Ha Ha! You have to suffer through the Apocalypse!"

Matt Say: NO! I DON'T WANNA!


	7. Plan Rescue Hostages

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 7

Plan: Rescue Hostages

By

Bulma

-That Night!-

That night, Trunks quickly freshened up and waited patiently in his new room for his new orders to be given to him. His new apartment had 1 huge bedroom and a triple the original size spare bedroom. A spacious living room and a more technicological friendly kitchen, loaded with tons of food, a gigantic balcony with the breathtaking view of the royal city outside the palace walls, a gargantuan bathroom with a built in state-of-the-art spa/Jacuzzi bathtub and glass waterfall shower.

Needless to day, Trunks was starting to like the royal life. It would defiantly seem that things were looking up for him in this area. Well, he did think that, until he was summoned by his Father and given his first mission. Trunks entered his Father's chambers. A man that was with his Father earlier at the trials was present as well. "Come here Brat. This is Koji. You 2 will be my personal bodyguards. But tonight, you both will endure a dangerous but much need to succeed mission." Vegeta told the 2. Both bodyguards narrowed their eyes and prepared to face their new assignment. "You both will be headed for one of the Kold's bases to rescue and retrieve the Briefs Daughter's friends. Koji, you will retrieve Andrea from Cooler. Trunks, your mission is to retrieve Venux from Frieza." Trunks about choked on the air he breathed as the word 'Venux' escaped his Father's mouth.

Surely he could not mean Venux from the future. In Trunks' time, there was a girl with raven long hair and deep violet eyes that was one of Frieza's deadly assigns. And both being Frieza's deadly assigns and both being Frieza's top crew, they knew each other rather well. Frieza noticed that the longer the two were together, eventually they would become intimate and then plot his downfall. Not a smart idea to keep them around each other. So Frieza had them separated and made them each believe that the other was jealous and were out to kill them.

After a few months of this fiasco, Venux had up and disappeared. Frieza, even himself, believed that Trunks had killed her. Never the less, Trunks received punishment after he swore he had nothing to do with it and then the matter was over and one with. But hearing his new assignment, made Trunks wonder if Venux escaped into the past. If that was the case, how had she done it and why?

Vegeta and Koji gazed confused at the pale Trunks. "What's the matter Brat? This mission far to complicated for you to do?" Vegeta smirked. Trunks realized what his Father had said and regained his poster. "No, just thinking of something more distracting. Forgive me Prince Vegeta." Trunks replied through gritted teeth. "Good. You both are to leave as of now. I want those girls rescued by morning. Do not fail this mission." Vegeta told them. "Wait a min. Vegeta…" "Prince Vegeta." he snapped. "Sorry Prince Vegeta, if I may ask, why are we the only ones going? Don't you have other men who are trained to do this sort of thing?" Trunks pointed out.

"Brat, first off it's to noticeable if I send more than a few good men and I need the best of the best, besides myself, to do this mission. So I am sending the next best thing, you two." Vegeta explained. "Right." Trunks replied glumly, but now he understood. "Your pods will be at the docking bay. Remember, save both girls unharmed and return here by morning. If you fail this mission, you will jeopardize the war in our favor. So I cannot explain enough how important you complete this mission. So complete it." Both guards nodded. Then without another word, they went to fulfill their mission. Only, one who never experienced the Ice-jin's and the other was walking back into hell itself and to a hellishly cruel woman who would love nothing more than to see the blood of him on her hands.

-Andrea!-

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. She watched as she was pulled apart from her best friend and dragged by the arms of the Lizard Freak Cooler. She was thrown over his back and she was kicking and screaming, pounding on his back as she shirked to let her go. However, her attacks were in vain. Cooler headed with his new prize to his chambers. He could tell that this one was going to be some fun.

-Frieza!-

With his tail he dragged a struggling Venux to the dungeons. He was personally this time gonna break he spirit, unlike is older self. "Bastard! Let me go! You don't realize whom your dealing with!" She screamed. "Oh do enlightened me!" Frieza smirked sadistically. He reached the dungeons and began to tie her up as he pulled out his trademark electrical whip. Venux watched with terrified eyes. Out of all her tortures, she hated that whip. Frieza lifted it high in the air, but it never came down. Trunks held it with a tight, firm grip, along with Frieza's hand.

-Andrea!-

Cooler threw her upon the bed. Andrea tried to move away from this freak, but Cooler pinned her underneath him. As he was about to kiss her neck and work his hands all over the place, he was thrown off of his new toy. Cooler fell limply against the nearest wall. Unfortunately, he rendered unconscious. Andrea curled into a small ball and cried on her side. Koji heard the soft sobbing on the bed. He gingerly came over. He saw a beautiful girl, even if she was battered and beaten, she was so beautiful. And through her tears, he was memorized by her soft hazel eyes.

"Pl-please…don't hurt me." Koji felt a pang of guilt. He sat on the bed and pulled her to him in his warm, comforting embrace. Andrea had no idea of who saved her or if he was going to hurt her as well. But he offered comforting arms and a shoulder to cry upon. Koji softly stroked her hair. "Shhh, I promise you, I will protect you. I'm sent here to rescue you and take you to a safe haven." he reassured her. "M-my fr-friend" "She is coming with us. My partner is rescuing her as we speak. Now please…smile…I can't bare to see a sad tear upon your radiant face any longer. So please…be happy for we leave this place." Koji begged. Andrea looked at him with dry, wide eyes and nodded yes as a small smile graced her lips. Then Koji cradled her in his arms as he left for his pod.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

I can't believe I am letting them loose on society

-April Margera

Matt Say: Stupid! That's stupid!

T: No Matt, your stupid!

M: No you're stupid!

T: Nope, sorry Matt, you're the stupid one!

M: BULMA! TRUNKS CALLED ME STUPID!

B: TRUNKS!

T: What? He is stupid!


	8. Frieza's Plan

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 8

Frieza's Dead!

By

Bulma

-Frieza!-

"Who are you!" Frieza demanded as he gazed at the boy who had his wrist. "I am nobody that you need to know. Because in 2 seconds, I'll blast your ass all the way to 'Other World'." Trunks vowed. "What?" PUNCH! With a firm grip, he grabbed Frieza's tail and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall as Trunks held onto his limp tail in hand. Frieza screamed in pain from his lost appendage, the throbbing in his left cheek that cratered into his skull and that perhaps had broken his back by the force of impact of hitting the steel wall.

Frieza fell to the floor, unable to get up. Trunks towered over him with a solemn gaze that struck the soon-to-be abuser with such fear. "Tell me, how does it feel to be the one to be lying on the ground helpless, unable to do anything and at the mercy of myself?" Trunks hissed. "Bloody Saiyan, you don't know whom you are messing with!" Frieza bellowed. Trunks powered with a ki in hand as he aimed it directly at Frieza's heart. Frieza stared dead into Trunks' eyes. "Oh, but I do. I know exactly whom I am dealing with! But Frieza, this time around, I will prevent you from taking an innocent CHILD from his parents and molding him to what you wanted him to be!" With that said, Trunks shot him.

As Frieza laid dead at Trunks' feet, he turned to see his mission tied up and the shit beaten out of. "Well, well, well if it isn't the great rival of mine in the future?" Trunks smirked. "Fuck you Trunks! You're a coward!" "Oh? Am I? Fine, I'll leave your sorry ass to rot since that is the thanks I get!" Trunks scoff. "Bastard…" Venux hissed. Gods she hated Trunks with more than a passion.

"All you have to do is say 'Thank You'. Then I will gladly take you out of here with your friend Andrea to a safe place." Trunks told her. "Fine…Thank you…" "Good." Trunks moved away from the doorway and walked to her. He knelt down and broken her restrains. He wasted no time in picking her up and then leading her to safety.

-3 Hours Later!-

-Kold's Throne Room!-

Kold looked grimly at the ground. Only 3 hours ago, disaster struck his family. Apparently, 2 undetected Saiyans snuck a board the ship and assaulted his 2 sons. The oldest, Cooler, was sent to the Regan tanks in the infirmary, while the youngest, Frieza, was dismembered at the tail, face caved in, and killed to the blast to the heart. Kold's heavy heart was more than enough for him to bare. He didn't know who had done these crimes, but he would see to it personally that they were given a slow death by none other than himself.

F. Frieza sat by his Father's side as he comforted him. If this Ice-jin, out of his entire being, ever cared about anyone or anything, it would be his own Father and Brother, Cooler. "Father, I will not let the death of my younger self or the beatings of Cooler be in vain. I will help you track down the assigns and seek revenge!" F. Frieza told is Father. Kold looked at his future Son's face and smiled At least he had him now. He reached a hand out and patted his future son on the shoulder. " I am grateful." he let out a small, barely detectable smile.

However, the moment was short lived as a scrawny scientist slave interrupted them. "Sires, I come baring news of the events earlier today." he spoke. He handed his King a Molina folder. "The one that had beaten Prince Cooler was Koji Tajuna. He is Prince Vegeta's personal 1st class royal guard. However, the 2ed one only started being Prince Vegeta's royal guard today. All we have is a name and picture. The rest is unknown.," the slave said handing him the other folder.

F. Frieza took a look and about had a stroke. "No…" he breathed. Both the King and the slave looked at him rather confused. "Leave us!" demanded F. Frieza. The slave bowed and left. "What is the meaning of this?" asked King Kold. "Father, we have a rather complicated situation on our hands. Take a good look at this picture. Who does he remind you of?" F. Frieza asked. King Kold's eyes grew wide. "He looks like that filthy Prince Vegeta of the monkeys!" " That is because that is my most prized possession slave, Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He must have escaped somehow in the future to the past and found his Father! Your war is in great jeopardy! Do you even know what is this is gonna do to us if we do not get rid of him!" F. Frieza cried.

King Kold shook his head no. "We will lose this war and most certainly our lives!" F. Frieza stated. "Then we need to act fast." "No, we need to get to his Mother first before they do. We find her, we will live to see our victory." "But her friends…" "Father! We don't' need them! We need her! Double the troops and search parties! We will not rest until we have her!" "Hai."

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

**I'm really starting to identify my self as the new Sailor Moon enemy, "Gay Bastard": the world's greatest Negaverse space villain. Together with my partner in crime RED SKULL, we will rule the Mooniverse with an iron dildoe.**

-Gay Bastard! (All ready I know I'm gonna get flamed for my story cuz I said that but what the fuck. Only one person reviews! Vamp. 0-6! Unless people review I start flaming other shit…or not…Just review peoples! Not that hard!)

Matt Say: Say what?


	9. Bulma Is Still Missing

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 9

Bulma Is Still Missing

By

Bulma

In the cramped pod back to Vegeta-sei, Venux tried to stay as far as she could from Trunks. She couldn't understand why her former enemy saved her. What was even more puzzling to her was that he kept giving her puzzling glances. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What are you looking at!" she snapped. "How did you manage to get in the past and find Bulma?" Trunks replied coolly. No one, except himself, Frieza, and a few chosen men knew of his Mother. So how is it that Venux knew of her? "I made a deal with one of the scientist to use the time machine they were test driving. I won't go into details how I persuaded them, but one look at my intense ki and that was all I needed. I chose Earth since it was one of the few planets that were untouched, pure of any evil before our time. When I first landed, I met these 2 girls. Bulma and Andrea.

They took me in and became my first friends. If you touch either of them, I swear, King Kold will be the least of your problems." she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes. "I never once done anything to you and I saved your life. You have nothing to worry about. So chill." Trunks spoke. "Bullshit! You're up to something and where are we going!" "To Planet Vegeta-sei. King Vegeta sent me to rescue you. So stop worring." "Whatever. Just stop staring at me and don't talk to me until we land. Hopefully I won't be stuck with you ever again." Venux sneered. "For someone who is as beaten up as you, you sure don't' seem grateful for my services of taking you out of that hellish hole." Trunks snapped as his patients of her were wearing thin. Venux just 'humph' and turned away from him.

-Later! -

-Koji/Andrea! -

They would be landing in less than 15 min. During that time, Andrea was being cradled in Koji's arms as he patched her up her injuries and was speaking so kindly to her and she was enjoying every second of it. "So my beautiful damsel…is there anything I can do to make you continue to smile?" he asked her. He didn't know why he was acting this way, he would normally wouldn't be. There was just something about her, He just couldn't pinpoint it. Perhaps it was the way she smiled. It made him melt inside and just had this glow that enticed him.

Or it could be her tears that seemed to pain him beyond belief. He just wanted tot hold and tell her that everything was going to be all right as he would chase away all her fears. But the reason that made the most sense to him, that when she laid there, sobbing, from the worst experience of her life, something inside of him 'snapped'. He could not stand anyone touching her or her being hurt. He went even as far as to think she was his and his alone. This though scared him to no end. It was forbidden for Royal Guards to take Mates and reproduce. The reasoning for this is that so they will not be distracted from their original job and that is to protect the king or Prince at any and all costs.

If they had taken a Mate, it would give them morels and they would go insane if the enemy captured the Mat and messed with the bond that the 2 shared. Best to leave it as a forbidden law. This somehow made Koji deeply sadden. ("Perhaps if we met at a different time and under more understanding circumstances.") He thought sadly to the beautiful girl in his arms. Andrea wasn't even aware of the inner battle of Koji. Instead she was head over heels in love at first site. And if Andrea wanted something, there wasn't a force in the universe that could stop her from getting what she wanted.

"Yes there is actually." she said replying to his question. "Oh and what might that be?" "You have to take me on a date sometime." she said smiling. However it faltered as Koji's expression of happiness and pure bliss turned to one of sadness. "Alas Andrea, my angel, I can not. I am sorry.," he told her sadly. "Why not!" she demanded. There was not a chance in hell that she was going to give up her 'Mr. Perfect' so easily. "It is forbidden for me to court. It will lead me to Mates. It is by law that I must only be a Royal Guard. Nothing else." Koji explained to her. Andrea felt as if she was going to cry. Koji sensed it as well and felt that pain once more. So before he knew it, he did something that would not only change his life, but if found out, killed. He pulled Andrea to him and with a fiery passionate lip locked her in the kiss that sent them spinning in a whirlwind of pleasurable emotions until they knew none but one, love.

Koji reluctantly pulled from her and gazed into her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that." he whispered but Andrea detected in his voice that he was indeed, not sorry for his actions. "Liar." Andrea smirked. "Believe it or not, but that was my first kiss." he smiled. "Good, because I'm gonna be the only girl your kissing and trust me, there is plenty more of where that came from." Andrea smiled. She leaned in for another one, but Koji pulled away. "Andrea…we can't do this." "Koji, if you don't tell. I won't. I want you. I know we just met and it's too soon for us to be anything, but I know what I want and what I want is you. Do not deny it." "I won't…Andrea…we shall see where this takes us." "Yes, we shall see indeed." Andrea smiled mischievously. And just then, the voice of the computer decided to interrupt. "Landing in 3 mins. Prepare for impact." "Looks like we are here." Koji smiled. "Looks like it."

-After Landing! -

As Andrea exited the pod, she came to find a beaten and bloodied Venux with a super hot guy. But there was something about him she couldn't place her finger on. Well…until she gazed into his eyes. ("Oh my gods! He has Bulma's eyes!") She thought shocked. Andrea gasped as she gazed at him. Koji, Venux, and Trunks gave her rather confused looks. "My gods! Venux, please tell me you see what I see!" Andrea cried as she went up to trunks and pulled him down to her level and begin to look his face over. "Uh…can I help you with something?" Trunks asked confused. "See what?" Venux snorted. "He has Bulma's eyes! Gods…he's almost the splitting image of her!" Andrea cried. Trunks tensed up. He was defiantly not expecting this. Now, how was he going to get out of this one?

Venux went up to him and she too began to take a rather good look. Andrea was right. He looked like Bulma. ("Heh, looks like I'm gonna repay you sooner than I thought…jerk.") Venux sighed. "Andrea, you've got to be seeing things. He doesn't look a thing like her." Venux tried to speak reason. "Are you kidding me! Look at him! He sooo does!" "I am and he doesn't." Venux told her. Andrea gave her friend a disbelief look. "Um…can you both let go of me…It's rather uncomfortable." Trunks spoke. Andrea let him go and Trunks straightened up. "You may have fooled her, but you most certainly have not fooled me!" Andrea spoke.

"Come on Andrea, give the poor guy a break. Come, I will take you to the infirmary with your friend. We need to heal you both up before we present you to the Prince." Koji tried to get the heat off of Trunks. Though he had to agree with Andrea. There was defiantly something amiss with him. "Andrea, you go with Koji. I want to speak with Trunks alone for a min." "AH HA! YOUR NAME IS TRUNKS! ONLY BULMA WOULD NAME SOMEONE THAT!" Andrea cried. Koji shook his head and dragged her away.

Venux turned and faced an awkward Trunks. "I don't' know what is going on here, but when we get a free moment, you had better explain everything…and there's one more thing." Venux told him. "What?" Trunks sighed. Being out all night, fighting along with killing his soon-to-be future abuser, saving this ungrateful…person and almost revealing his identity was wearing greatly upon his shoulders. "Thank you…for saving my life." Trunks stared at her wide-eyed. Never had those words that came out of her mouth and directed at him, ever. "Stop looking at me like that!" she snapped. "Sorry. Come on, you need to heal up." Trunks mumbled.

-Even Later!-

-Vegeta/Dr.-Mrs. Briefs/Koji/Andrea/Trunks/Venux!-

"Oh my gosh!" cried Mrs. Briefs as she hugged the 2 girls. The 3 burst into tears. Dr. Briefs cam over and hugged the hysterical women as well. He couldn't possibly imagine the hell the 2 went through. They seemed to be all right. A bit roughed up, but all right none the less. "Oh Mrs. B! It was awful!" Andrea cried. "Your safe now. Trust me, no one is going to hurt you anymore." Dr. Briefs reassured her.

"Where is Bulma? Is she all right?" Venux asked pulling apart from her best friend's parents and asked them the dreaded question. Both of them exchanged uneasy looks. Then a voice cleared. Everyone turned around to see Prince Vegeta preparing to explain. "We have not located her…yet. Nor has the Kold's. However, what I tend to do about this is personally head down there with my personal team of the best men on this planet and we shall retrieve her before the week finishes out." Everyone stared at him bewildered. "Sire…do you think that is such a good idea?" Koji asked timidly.

"Do you question my judgment?" Vegeta snapped. "I do Vegeta." "Prince Vegeta." he growled at Trunks. "Prince Vegeta, Kold's men are outnumbering out own defensives. The planet and people need you here." Trunks voice reason. "Brat, you need to learn your place. This project has been going on for far to long. My men are not finding her fast enough and if you think I should not personally go find her, tell that to her parents!" Trunks froze up as he really gazed at his Grandparents. He couldn't believe what he saw. He never saw his Grandparents before and was shocked to find they were actually his Mother's parents…it made him want to run up and hug them. Though he managed to restrain himself from such actions he took a deep sigh and faced his Father once more. "I apologize Prince Vegeta." Trunks lowered his eyes and backed off. Venux about fainted. Never had she seen Trunks like this ever. There was something defiantly amiss with him. "Very well Brat. I shall leave in 2 hours. Please do not worry. Your Daughter will be safe, sound, and back here before the end of the week." Vegeta reassured the Briefs.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

Don't blame me, blame the video games.

Matt Say: STEP THE FUCK DOWN!


	10. 1 Million To 1

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 10

1 Million To 1

By

Bulma

Bulma stared at the ruins of the Son's residents. Everything was destroyed and burning fire all around her. "Gods…" she breathed. It smelt of burnt flesh and rotting decay. Bulma put a hand over her mouth and nose to help block the smell. She proceeded to put on her bravest face and venture into the demolished home. As she carefully moved around the debris and broken glass, she came to the worst site of her life. There laid Chichi, holding Gohan, as Goku laid on top of them as if protecting them…only they were dead. Bulma let out a gasp as she backed up to an unaltered wall. Tears pooled out from the corners of her eyes, but not a sound was heard. ("No…not them…why is this happening!")

As Bulma gazed around, it seemed the entire Z senshi had fallen. Then Bulma's heart dropped as it sank to the deepest part of her soul as it gazed upon her fallen Yamcha. Bulma staggered to his still form, small sobs escaped her lips, as her uncovered mouth could do nothing else. She fell to her knees beside him and gathered him into her arms. She sobbed onto his dead, cold, lifeless form. "Ya-Yamcha! No…you can't! Why? WHY!" she moaned hysterically. Bulma allowed the tears to fall freely onto her beloved. "Oh Yamcha…I'm so sorry." she whispered. As she gently placed him back down from her arms, she removed the ribbon from her hair and she placed it into his hand. Bulma bent down and kissed his cheek. Her final parting of love and good-byes from her beloved.

Bulma stood on her 2 unsteady legs once again. Somehow, she knew that this was all her fault. Everyone was after her and they even went as to the extremes of killing those she loved so dear to her heart to get at her. "I promise you guys, your deaths will not be in vain." she sniffed. With the back of her hand she wiped away the tears. ("Come on Bulma. You need to start being brave and get the hell outta here!") The logical side of her thoughts told her. So she gathered her bearings, wishing her longtime friends her last goodbyes. Then she, on unsteady legs, ventured to find, if any, a safe place to hide from Kami knows what/

-Dusk! -

After only searching for ungodly, excruciatingly painful hours, Bulma had come across a cave in the great outdoors of Goku's backyard. Gratefully, she headed deep inside of it. Bulma thanked Kami silently that she was smart enough to grab her emergency capsules from the car. It included camping supplied, first aid kit, liquid first aid kit, 5 senzu beans, a tent, food and water that would last her 3 days, but if rationed it would last a week, and a flashlight along with radio, just incase of such emergencies such as this…but what good would this do to her now? Bulma quickly found a spot near a fresh watering waterfall deep in the cave. It was perfect for what she needed to set up camp.

Pretty soon, the tent was pitched, a soft flame of fire illuminated the dark, damp walls of the cave, and the smell of food drifted in the air. As Bulma sat with her cooked meal, she didn't feel much like eating. She had her knees to her chest and kept staring at the waterfall and the illuminating water of the reflecting lights. Her mind kept replaying the events from earlier today. She began to feel the familiar pain of water in her eyes as her throat clenched up, but she held it in. ("No use of crying. You need to be strong for now. For your loved ones, you need to be strong.") She coached herself.

Bulma forced the painful memories to the back of her mind and only dreaded the next time they would resurface. Bulma turned to her food as she changed from her position to one of sitting cross-legged. ("Eat.") The logical side told her. So she numbly obeyed. Suddenly, she felt so tired as she neared the end of her meal. It appeared the full effects of the events of today were finally wearing down on her. So she turned on her flashlight and put out the fire. She quickly changed in the tent to her pajamas, fell upon her blowup mattress, curled in her sleeping bag and dreamt of horrific nightmares yet to come.

-Morning! -

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bakey." sneered an amused voice from above her. Bulma squinted her eyes to see who it was. However, she was grabbed by her top and dragged forcefully out of her tent. Bulma let out a scream. As she looked around in horror, there were perhaps hundreds of men surrounding her tent. She was thrown upon the ground. "Captain, here she is." replied the one to drag her out satisfied. Bulma looked up from the ground to see a gray skinned muscled tone thug smirking down at her. "You know lil' one, you've caused us a great deal of problems. So I think you should be punished before we hand you over to King Kold." "What do you say men?" he asked those around him.

Shouts of approval and snide comments graced both the Captain and Bulma's ears. "Very well." He grabbed Bulma forcefully up and pressed her to him. "Lil' one…your going to be the best. I can all ready tell." Bulma struggled in his arms and tried desperately to get away, but he proved far stronger. However, he let her go as he fell to the floor, dead. Apparently, someone blew out his brains from the back of the head. Everyone looked wildly around for the culprit. But one by one, people seemed to be dying. Then out of the dark mist, a war cry was heard and strong, burly men and women began to kill those after Bulma.

"Quick! Grab the girl and take her to the base!" screamed the second-in-command. Bulma let out a scream and began to run for her life. But she was caught in the arms of a somewhat tall, spiky haired, ebony eyes man. "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!" "Step the fuck down Woman! I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to rescue you!" he replied as he shot someone sneaking up on them. Then he threw Bulma over his shoulder and he began to leave. "Kill them all! Leave no one alive! As soon as you are done, head to Vegeta-sei!" he gave his orders.

("Vegeta-sei! Great! I really am doomed and who the hell is this guy! This is getting too weird!") Bulma thought helplessly. "Woman…" "Hai?" "Sorry." "Huh?" Before she knew it, she was thrown once again into the darkness.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

I scare my own family…

Matt Say:

Guy: Help me….

M: OH NO! I HELP! -Snaps guy's neck! - Oops…. Shit, I need to hide the body…uh you didn't see anything!

T/B: MATT!

M: What? He was going to die anyway! It's the cycle of life!


	11. Not Off To A Good Start

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 11

Not Off To A Good Start

By

Bulma

-2 Hours Later!-

A blue haired figure laid in an enormous bed as she twisted and turned with nightmares of pain and death of her loved ones. As she regain consciousness, she shot up screaming as the face of the loved ones she could not stand to see no more. "Woman, kindly shut the hell up." a gruff voice from the seat by the bed yelled at her. Bulma gasped in shock. The room was dimly lit and he seemed to be concealed within the shadows. All Bulma could do was make out his silhouette. He seemed strangely familiar to her and then the connection was made.

"You are the one from my dream." she breathed. "Woman, I need you to sit up and allow me to explain a few things." he said as the figure spoke. He moved closer to the dim light by the bed so that Bulma could fully see him. Bulma almost lost her breath. He was drop dead gorgeous. Bulma quickly regained herself and stared at him dead on. "Why were those men after me? And why did you kidnap me as well?" she demanded. "They were Cooler's men. For the last 13 years, my men and the people of Kold's empire have been at war." "Kold's? War? Wait, you're not from Earth? What exactly is going on here!" Bulma began to panic.

"Stop asking me so many fucking questions so I can goddamn explain myself you harpy!" the man yelled. Bulma stuck her tongue at him. "How attractive. I don't' see why there was so much fuss over an ugly, weakling girl as you!" the man scoffed. Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously at him and slapped him as well…okay, attempted to slap him across the face. No on ever called her ugly and got away with it. The man grabbed her wrist. "Pretty bitch, I could have you killed for attacking Royalty!" he smirked. "No one calls me ugly! And who do you think you…Royalty?" Bulma gasped. "So you do shut up. This is your only warning, never try to strike me again, or I'll be forced to hurt you." "Who are you?" "My name is Prince Vegeta No Ouji. Prince of all Saiyans."

He let this sink in before he continued. "As we speak, we are heading to my home planet. I am not going to hurt you. I made a deal with your Father…" "Daddy is still alive!" Bulma cried as tears brimmed her eyes. However, Vegeta rolled his as he continued. "In exchange for the safety of your parents, and 2 friends, Andrea and Venux, you and your Father will be helping my side against the war of King Kold and his 2 sons. Frieza and Cooler." Bulma put her face in her hands. Her parents and best friends were still alive. Tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "Woman, why the hell are you weeping?" Vegeta asked annoyed. Bulma looked at him with a smile through her tears. "I'm happy. Not all I love are lost or dead." "Well stop crying! You are being weak and foolish!"

Bulma's smiled faltered. "You are such an asshole. Aren't Princes' supposed to be caring, charming, understanding, perfect?" "Woman, I am a Prince, not gay. I don't' know what 'Fairy Tail' your expecting, but this is not it. Wake up and face reality. Your homeless, you lost everything, everything you know and love is gone. You are at the mercy of myself and if you don't meet my requirements, I will not hesitate to kill you and those you love. The life you once knew is over. You will not get it back until this war is over. So stop fucking around and learn your place before one of my guards does it for you." Vegeta spoke harshly.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't say a word, but Vegeta could sense the silent hatred vibes radiating off her. He stood up. "Bitch, you will stay here until we land. IF I have to look at your presence any longer, I'll end up killing one of us." he said. He quickly exited and slammed the door behind him. Bulma grabbed the lamp by her bed and threw it after him. It hit the door and shattered into a million pieces. She laid on her side in a curled ball and closed her eyes. She didn't know weather to be infuriated or sadden. All in only a couple of day, she had lost everything and gained slavery. Life just wasn't fair.

-Vegeta-sei!-

"BULMA!" screamed her 2 best friends as they rushed in a glomping manor to her. "You guys…" Bulma giggled as her 2 best friends hugged her. Meanwhile, Vegeta and his men exited the ship and headed to his Royal Guards and the Briefs'. "I've retrieved your Daughter. I have met your demands, not kindly do yours." Vegeta stated coolly. 'Prince Vegeta. I cannot express my gratitude. We will get right to work on building your weapons and security right away." Dr. Briefs told the Prince. Vegeta nodded at the statement in approval. "Make sure you do. Now, go welcome your daughter." Vegeta told them both. He continued to head inside his home, Koji began to follow. Both stopped as they noticed that Trunks had not followed them. He stared dead ahead at Bulma. He was pale and almost as if he was going to cry. There she was. Only a few mere feet away from him. After years of worry, tears, and late nights wondering why she was taken from him and missing her ever so everyday, here she was. Koji clearing his throat brought him out of his trance. He quickly regained his posture, gave one last, longing look, and left. ("Mom…this time, I'll be here to protect you." ) He thought. No one noticed the boy or that he had left…well all except Venux. ("You will tell me what is going on trunks or I'll haveta beat it out of you.") She thought determined.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

Ha! You think you can get out of it that easily? As we speak, my Anti Sailor Moon Army is advancing on your house, to get ready to tear down your windows and steal your furniture! Also, I HACKED YOUR COMPUTER! HAHA I AM A HACKER! YOU'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE MESSING WITH THE GAY BASTARD ARMY AGAIN! HOHOHOHO!$#($&&&&&(

Matt Say: Oh no…you died! Damnit you had nachos!


	12. Andrea's Crush

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 12

Andrea's Crush

By

Bulma

-Later!-

Bulma was shortly escorted to her own room after being reunited with her friends and family. She was so thankful for everything…well almost. That damn Prince had annoyed her to no end. To her, he was THE MOST unreasonable man alive! ("Gods he infuriates me sooo much!") She thought frustrated as she hit her pillow as she imagined it was his face. Bulma flung herself upon her bed and screamed in the same pillow she had just punched. "Why must my life be so damn complicated?" Bulma found the remote by her bedside and blast the stereo with "Ai no Uta." from Inyuasha Movie II.

-Trunks!-

He and Koji were quickly briefed on the "hell", if that, Vegeta had to undergo. Their new orders were to watch after the Briefs and the girls. No harm was to come to them or it would be their heads. Their new orders would take place that night after supper. But for the next couple of hours, they could relax and be at peace. So Trunks decided some alone time before he was caught another encounter with his Mother would be best. Just seeing her now made him freeze up and about cried. If he did that he would be explaining things no one needs to know.

So Trunks quickly headed to his chambers. He shut the door behind him and flung himself on the couch. "Mom…I miss you. I wish I could tell you everything but…you would never accept me as I am." Trunks whispered sadly to himself. "Do you always talk to yourself?" a voice asked smugly through the doorway. Trunks jumped about 3 feet in the air and as he calmed himself, he glared daggers at the figure. "You ever heard of knocking?" he demanded. "Why? Scaring the crap outta ya and then prying answers is only half the fun." Venux giggled as she emerged.

She sauntered over and took a seat on the couch beside him. "So…you gonna tell me what is really going on or do I have to play 20 questions?" "How about you drop the subject, leave, and we don't deal with each other ever?" "20 questions it is." Venux smiled cheerfully. Trunks closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his head and laid back on the couch. "Ask away." "Who are you really? I know Bulma and Prince Vegeta mean some sort of connection to you, so explain right now how and why." Venux demanded of him. "They are my parents of this time. In the future they will give birth to me…about, 2 years to be exact if no one tells them I am their son and fuck up the relationship.

Venux stared at him shocked. "You have to be shittin' me! I'm best friends with your own Mother? Seriously?" "Small world." Trunks sneered. He can all ready tell Venux was going to hit a few sore spots before she was satisfied with this conversation. "Okay, what happened with them in the future?" "Do I really have to answer that?" Trunks hissed. Boom, she hit the sore spot on only question 2. "Not unless you want me to have a very interesting conversation with your Mother." "They were killed when I was 2 months old. Dad first, and then Mom. I remembered that day so clearly…though I barely remember my parents. I miss them so much…Mom mostly. I never got to tell her I was sorry for not being strong enough to protect her." Trunks now had his face in his hands and holding back all his emotions.

Venux felt so sorry for him. He was just an infant and all ready his innocence was taken away from him. Now it made sense why he was so dead set on killing Frieza all the time and when he rescued her. "Trunks, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." "That is just my point. I don't want anyone to know. Because people like you would pity me!" Trunks spoke harshly as he felt so ashamed and disgusted with himself for telling her more than he really wanted to let on.

Venux gazed sadly at him. Then, unexpectedly to either of them, Venux grabbed Trunks and held him in her welcoming embrace. "Trunks…I don't pity you. I sympathize. Believe it or not, I was in a similar situation. When I was 5, Frieza took me from my parents." "Oh, that's supposed to make me feel better? At least you still have memories of them and was with them longer then when I was with my own!" he spoke bitterly. "Oh Trunks, I'm not saying that to make you feel better. I'm telling you this so that you know you are not alone. I know how you feel. I want you to know…what I mean is…would you like to start fresh. I want a clean slate, because I want to be your friend, not your enemy." Venux pleaded as she looked at him with her eyes.

Trunks gazed at her shocked. She was actually asking for second chances and to be actual friends. But isn't what heading into the past was all about? To start life renewed…a second chance at life. This seemed all new and foreign to Trunks. But hey, he'll try anything once…or twice. He smiled and nodded his head in approval. Venux returned the smile with one of her own. "And don't worry Trunks. Your secrets are safe with me. I won't fuck up your new future for you…but can I still be friends with your Mom?" Trunks nodded yes. "But only if you promise to tell me everything you know about her?" "Deal. What do you want to know?" "What is she like? I want to know everything!" "Well I guess I'll start from the beginning." Venux smiled as she began her report to Trunks.

-Bulma!-

A knock came at her chamber door. "Ugh!" Bulma moaned. All ready it was too soon for her to be bothered. "Bulma…you need to open the door. The Prince wants a word with us!" her friend Andrea called through the door to Bulma.

Bulma go off the bed and opened the door. Andrea stood there looking happy as ever. Bulma rolled her eyes at this. How was it that her friend could be so happy and herself so miserable/ "Hey B… what's the matter?" Andrea asked concerned. She noticed Bulma was quiet, pale, extremely worn out looking, and she couldn't quiet put her finger on it, but something was seriously wrong with her friend. She had this dark glow about her, next to her normal illuminating one. "Nothing. I'm just…it's nothing." Bulma replied. She put on a smile to throw Andrea off. However, she wasn't buying it. "Come on B, after we talk to Mr. Prince Dude, lets get something to eat. We have lots to catch up on." Andrea continued to be cheerful.

"Great." Bulma smiled. "Come on. I hear the Prince is very impatient. So we better book it." Andrea grabbed Bulma's hand and both ran to where the Prince told them to meet him. Vegeta looked at the clock in his cambers. They were taking too long. But before he decided to go track them down himself, a knock came at the door, signaling that they had arrived. Vegeta went and opened the door for them. He glared at the exhaughted girls before him. "Took you both long enough." he snorted with their appearances. "Sorry, I just found out that you wanted me." Bulma apologized, though her tone did not sound sincere.

"So…Prince Vegeta, why did you want to see us?" Andrea asked curious. "I am going to give you your new jobs. I have given everyone else theirs, so you 2 are the only ones left. Andrea, you are to be Bulma's co-assistant with Venux for Bulma in the labs. Bulma, you will be introduced to your new labs tomorrow. However, I expect your new invention to help aid in the war around this time next week." Vegeta told her. "THIS TIME NEXT WEEK! ARE YOU FRIGGIN INSANE!" 3 weeks maybe, but a week, you are going to kill me!" Bulma cried. "NO, you'll be killing your Mother and your friends if you do not meet my demands. I saved you and I can easily throw you back to the dogs!" Vegeta argued his threat. He was not bluffing.

Bulma glared at him. "You are such a bastard! How can people stand such a pigheaded, egoistical, so…irritating buffoon for their Prince! You are insufferable!" Bulma screamed in his face. Vegeta's features turned dark. "Hold your tongue Woman! I can make your stay on my planet a difficult one. Now you have your orders, so get out!" he hissed infuriated. Without a second demand to leave, Andrea grabbed Bulma before she could argue with the Prince and dragged her out. As it soon as they were far away from Vegeta's chambers as they could be, Andrea let loose on Bulma. "ARE YOU MENTAL! THAT GUYS IS SAVING OUR ASSES AND YOU WANT TO PICK PETTY FIGHTS WITH HIM!"

"Andrea, just shut up! He did not save my life; he is no better than that Frieza guy I'm hearing about! He's only using us and keeping us imprisoned! Andrea…I am not going to stand by and let that prick rule me! I know I'm not on Earth anymore and that my life is on the line, but I belong to no one but myself. And I'll be damned before I even let that asshole even intervene in my life!" Bulma told her friend. Andrea could sense some deeper meaning to her words. Something dark and hateful. "Can we get something to eat?" she asked changing subjects. Andrea let out a sigh. Getting an answer out of Bulma when she was in her "shutting everyone out" state was like a child holding the entire world on his/her back. Impossible. There wasn't a person alive to let her talk about her feelings. (T: Obviously she hadn't met me. B: Whatever Trunks!) "Thanks." Bulma spoke gratefully that Andrea wasn't going to pry anymore.

They quickly went to the kitchens and placed their orders. As they waited for their food, Andrea did not hesitate to talk about Koji. "My gods Bulma, he has the most dreamiest eyes and I've never kissed someone with that much passion and love has he has kissed me. Bulma, I think I'm obsessed!" Andrea giggled. "I think your over obsessed. I think you went over the deep end on this guy. Andrea, don't you are rushing this a bit?" Bulma pointed out. "Bulma…I know it's to early to say for certain, but no, I think he is the one."

"Didn't you say that about your last boyfriend?" "No, this time I am for certain." Andrea told Bulma confidently. Bulma shrugged. "Well, if you feel that way, then I am happy for you." Bulma smiled. "Oh Bulma, you are such a good friend!" Andrea smiled. "Here are your orders girls." The waitress told them. As they ate, Bulma couldn't help but feel bad. She was not a good friend and she was not happy. How was it that Andrea could find love, when she had lost hers?

DC: DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT!

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

Your shirt says 'Princess', but your face says 'TROLL!'

Matt Say: Alive? That guy is dead!

Zombie: BBRRRRAAAIIINNN!

M: Sheeit! Now I gots to kill another one! Hold still!

Z: Eh?

M: DIE MUTHA! -Uses rocket launcher to blow Zombie's head off!-


	13. Jealousy

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 13

Jealously

By

Bulma

-Cooler!-

"Wh-what? Where am I?" Cooler asked himself aloud as he gazed around his new surroundings. He most certainly wasn't in his room. Instead, he had realized he was in the infirmary on the base. But how did he end up here? Wasn't he supposed to be with his new 'toy'? Then suddenly it all came rushing back to him. He was ambushed from behind and thrown into the wall. The rest, he must have been knocked out. "Ah Prince Cooler, you are awake." a doctor entered the room and began to check his vital signs and what not. "As soon as I finish up here, your Father has given me orders to personally escort you to his business meeting room."

"I am sure he has. Say, do you have any information on who attacked me?" Cooler asked. "Yes sire. Prince Vegeta's Royal Guard Koji." the Doctor informed him. "Well everything seems to be in order. I will let you change and personally escort you." The Doctor tried to sound right as rain. "Whatever." Cooler spoke in a monotone voice and began to change.

-Meeting Room!-

Kold and F. Frieza waited patiently in the room. They had gotten word that Cooler was up to shape. So they anxiously awaited his arrival. Thankfully, they did not have to wait long. Not even a knock warned them of Cooler's entrance, as the doors were swung open to reveal a stern face Prince Cooler. King Kold gazed upon his oldest son with much gratefulness. "My son, how are you feeling?" "I want Koji! I want his blood on my hands." was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

"Soon my son. I will allow your vengeance. But we must work out a plan and…" "Where is my Brother?" Cooler narrowed his eyes as he noticed a personal member of his family was not with them. King Kold let out a heavy sigh. "Cooler, I need you to sit down for this and I need you to listen." King Kold motioned for him to take a seat. Cooler did and looked at his Father intensely. A heavy tension filled the room. King Kold took a deep breath and began to explain to his son the past events.

"Cooler…son…the reason your Brother is not with us right now is because…is because he is dead." Cooler did nothing. He didn't move. He didn't blink. Hell, he didn't even flinch. He was as still as a statue. But inside, he was angry with raging power. King Kold took this silence as to continue. "When you were being attacked, he too was also being assaulted. Apparently Prince Vegeta hired a new Royal Guard as of 2200 hours ago. Do you wish to know of his name?" King Kold asked.

"It does not matter, because he too will share the same fate as Koji." Cooler spoke coldly. "No Brother, this one you can not kill without some help." F. Frieza finally spoke. "You are not my Brother." Cooler hissed as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at his Future Brother. "BOYS!" King Kold cried. "Cooler, your BROTHER is right. Without help, you might as well kiss out kingdoms goodbye. Prince Vegeta's Royal Guard IS that powerful." King Kold tried to speak reason.

"What is his name?" Cooler finally spoke after a moment of silence. "He is my slave warrior from the future. It is Prince Trunks." F. Frieza spoke. "I thought you said he couldn't come from the future? How is it that he made it here?" Cooler hissed. If only looks could kill…"If I knew that Brother, I would have him back. But it's too late now and to make things worse, they have the Briefs and their friends." F. Frieza cried angrily.

"My son, calm down. We must think with leveled minds if we want to survive this." King Kold tried to calm F. Frieza down. "You are right Father. But however, I have a plan, but we will need the requirement of extra help." F. Frieza explained calmly. "Shut the fuck up! Ever since we listened to you, I lost MY BROTHER! Because of you, we may lose this war, our empire, and most importantly, our lives! I should kill you right now!" Cooler bellowed outraged.

"COOLER! THAT IS QUIET ENOUGH!" King Kold cried infuriated as he stood up and his power shooked the walls. Both Brothers looked upon their Father. "Now calm down Cooler. It is your Brother that is…" "HE IS NOT MY BROTHER! FATHER, ARE YOU TOO BLIND TO FORGET THE SON YOU LOST! WELL FORGET THIS! I WILL BE IN MY CHAMBERS!" Cooler lashed out on the other two. Then as he stood up, he stormed out of the meeting.

King Kold fell upon his chair as he let out a deep sigh. What was torn Father to do? He all ready lost one of his sons. Kami knows what he would do if he lost the other one over the bickering two. King Kold put his face in his hands. What brought him out of his depression state was a gentle on his shoulder. "Father, you worry too much." F. Frieza smirked. "I have to. With sons such as you both, I can't understand why my life must complicate me so?" King Kold questioned himself.

"Like I said Father, you worry too much. And you can stop n ow, I have a plan. Do you want to hear it or should I leave you to your sulking?" F. Frieza chuckled. "Very well. Let's hear it." King Kold tried to sound supportive. "All right, all I need is to contact an old friend of mine. Just him and a few good men and we will have that Brat faster than anything else." "Is this friend of yours really that powerful?" King Kold asked in disbelief. A sadistic smile, identical to his Father's played on F. Frieza's lips. "Father, you have no idea."

-Cooler!-

Cooler stormed to his room. As soon as he entered, he made a punch and dented the steel wall once more. He had lost his Brother and it was those entire dirty Saiyans fault! He made another punch at the wall at that thought. ("I'm going to avenge my Brother's death on my own! Don't worry Brother, Father may have forgotten about you, but I have not. I will not only have the blood of Koji and Trunks on my hands, but also that of Prince Vegeta's as well.") He thought darkly.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF SONG LYRIC ZEN!

From the Song Father Of Mine by Everclear

Father of mine

Tell me where have you been

You know I just closed my eyes

My whole world disappeared

Father of mine

Take me back to the day

When I was still your golden boy

Back before you went away

I remember the blue skies, walking the block

I loved it when you held me high

I loved to hear you talk

You would take me to the movie

You would take me to the beach

Take me to a place inside that is so hard to reach

Father of mine

Tell me where did you go

You had the world inside your hand

But you did not seem to know

Father of mine

Tell me what do you see

When you look back at your wasted life and you don't see me

I was ten years old

Doing all that I could

It wasn't easy for me to be a scared white boy in a black neighborhood

Sometimes you would send me a birthday card

With a five dollar bill

I never understood you then and I guess I never will

Daddy gave me a name

My dad he gave me a name

Then he walked away

Daddy gave me a name

Then he walked away

My dad gave me a name

Father of mine

Tell me where have you been

I just closed my eyes

And the world disappeared

Father of mine

Tell me how do you sleep

With the children you abandoned

And the wife I saw you beat

I will never be safe

I will never be sane

I will always be weird inside

I will always be lame

Now I am a grown man

With a child of my own

And I swear I'm not going to let her know

All the pain I have known

Then he walked away

Daddy gave me a name

Then he walked away

My dad gave me a name

Then he walked away

Matt Say: Turkey or Salami…it's all good!


	14. Weep Not For The Memories

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 14

Weep Not For The Memories

By

Bulma

-Dream!-

-Bulma!-

A beautiful sunny day as Bulma laid in the arms of her beloved Yamcha. They were out for lunch on a picnic in the park. All around them was life. Children playing on the swings and jungle gym, joggers jogging, and couples like them spending quality time with their loved ones. Bulma laid her head on Yamcha's lap in the shade of a willow tree. The hanging leaves blowing softly in the wind as Bulma enjoyed the gentle breeze as she gazed into her loved one's eyes. Yamcha smiled down at her as he stroked and played with her blue locks as he framed her face with them. "Yamcha, I love you. Pretty soon we are going to be married and one day we are going to start a family." Bulma smiled up at him lovingly.

"Yes Bulma, you are going to be my wife. I love you with all my heart. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. Bulma, you are truly my soul mate." Yamcha leaned down to steal her lips with his own, but suddenly the sunny skies turned a deadly dark. Bulma noticed the life around her was destroyed. The children dead on the ground. The people walking the pets, the pets attacking their forms. Lovers and couples beating each other. Even the joggers stopped and turned almost zombie like. ("What is going on!") Bulma questioned. "Heh, you lose everything kitten. Didn't you know that?" a voice out of nowhere hissed. Bulma looked to see Yamcha with blood red eyes stare down at her.

But that was not the voice. Instead the voice came directly in front of them. It was a lizard creature. Something appeared in his hand and he shot it directly at Yamcha. His head completely blown off. A headless corpse held her sill as the creature weighted on the decisions of allowing her to share the same fate. Apparently, he decided for it as he built another glowing deathly orb in his hand and pointed it at Bulma. Bulma let out a terrifying scream that brought her out of the darkness of her dreams and into the reality world.

-Reality!-

-1 Week Later!-

-End Dream!-

Bulma shot up in her bed. A cold sweat had covered her body and she gasped for air. This was the 3ed time this week. The 3ed time that she had revisited this insane nightmare and being in this hellish place. "I need to get out of this room." Bulma told herself. She had been staying at Prince Vegeta's palace for a week. So far she had created a total of 3 inventions. An upgraded ki protection shield for the planet. A camouflage barrier, not even those who can sense Ki or even those who have scouters could see or sense the person using the device. And as of now, she was figuring out how to make a Gravitation Room.

The purpose of this invention was to take Vegeta-sei's gravitation and increased it. It is said that if you train in these conditions, you would indeed become stronger. Of course, Vegeta hearing about something such as this, was pushing for them to finish it ASAP! Bulma crawled out of bed. She put on a black with blue Capsule Corp logo hoodie, matching sweat pants, tied her hair in a messing ponytail and headed down to her labs. Bulma found it best that when she couldn't sleep, she found working in the labs seemed to make her feel a bit better after her nightmarish dreams. Bulma quickly headed down there so she could at least get another section of the G.R. done.

-Vegeta!-

For the past week, our Saiyan Prince hadn't been sleeping. As of late, he had been given this feeling in the pit of his stomach, screaming that everything wasn't as it should be. As if someone was in great distress or danger. He just couldn't understand his gut instinct as of late. Vegeta tossed and turned in his sheets, trying the best to ignore the feeling and get some rest. After all, it was the 3ed time this week. And to make matters worse, that insufferable girl, Bulma, had been on his mind since he first held her. He didn't know what he thought of that one.

Was she a genius or a fool? Some days he would find himself wanting to do things to her only lovers had the privilege of doing and on other days, he would love nothing more than to have her blood on his hands. But the thing that was certain, that she was most defiantly one French Fry short of a Happy Meal and he had to wonder, was he as well to be thinking such impure thoughts about her?

Finally, Vegeta couldn't stand to think such thoughts or this feeling any longer. ("I think I will go for a walk. Perhaps that will cure me of this wretched spell that witch has possessed over me.") Vegeta thought bitterly. Throwing on his rove, he set out to have a peaceful walk alone.

-Bulma!-

-Labs!-

Bulma had been working on the Gravity Room…but her mind was more on the pictures on her desk. One was of her Yamcha holding her and both smiling so happy and carefree. Another was of her 2 best friends just chillin together at her sweet 16-birthday party. The last was of the entire Z senshi and her 2 best friends in a group photo. So many happy memories…yet it ended so soon. Bulma continued to work as she was humming Green Days "Wake Me Up When September Ends" as it was playing in her CD player.

Pretty soon, Bulma couldn't work on the G.R. She seemed to making mistakes on the wires and misplacing proper things in all the wrong places. In frustration, she threw her wrench across the room as it hit the wall with a loud bang and she sank to her knees as it went with her. " I need a drink…" Bulma got up off the floor and went to her desk, and pulled out a bottle of her red wine. She poured herself a glass and grabbed a box in the bottom of her big drawer. It was labeled, 'Memory Box'. Bulma quickly changed the song to "Hear You Me" from Jimmy Eat World and sat on the ground.

As she opened the box, she went through the photos, past events, tickets to concerts and movies. There were knick and knacks, odds and ends, and such. But then…she came across a black velvet box. Bulma took a sip of her wine and se the glass down and reached for it. She picked it up and slowly opened it. Inside was a saffire locket. There were no pictures in it, she wanted to wait and put pictures of her family that she would one day have and one day give it to her first born when she had decided to bear children. Tears brimmed her eyes as she gazed upon it. Yamcha was gone and so was her dreams.

"I am so sorry Yamcha…but it looks like you were wrong. I cannot be your wife and one day have your family that we always wanted." she sobbed softly. The Prince was right, she had indeed lost everything and she needed to learn her place. That would mean she could no longer dream the dreams she so desperately longed for to be reality. Bulma cradled the box to her chest as she softly cried the much needed tears that finally gotten to mourn.

-Vegeta!-

As he roamed the endless halls, his feeling increased in size. Just what was he supposed to do? But as he turned the corner, he heard soft sobbing coming from the labs. ("Something is wrong…") he thought troubled. He cautiously entered the labs, as he got to the source of the sobbing, he came to find the back of a weeping softly Bulma. This shocked Vegeta. What was she doing up so late? Why was she here? And why the hell was she surrounded in junk and weeping? Whatever the reasoning for any of these questions, he would find the explanation soon enough.

He softly went over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bulma about jumped out of her skin and almost dropped the velvet box. She, with widen eyes, turned to see Vegeta kneeling next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Bulma tried viciously to wipe and hide away her tears. Kami knows, she was going to get an earful from this asshole. "Pr-Prince Vegeta…what a surprise. I didn't hear you come in? I was just…um…taking a break from continuing to work on your Gravity Room." Bulma quickly tired to explain.

"Bulma…why are you crying? What is all of this? And what is in your hand?" Vegeta asked. Bulma bowed her head. She was embarrassed to say the least. "They…they are nothing. Is there something you wish of me?" ask Bulma. Gods, she'd give anything to be anywhere but there with this man. Vegeta looked around and noticed she had wine.

"Well pour me a glass of that wine and explain these…photos and that box in your hand and we'll call it even." Vegeta smirked. Bulma got a second glass and poured him some wine. Vegeta picked it up a photo of Yamcha and Bulma doing a funny face at the camera. "Who is this?" Vegeta asked in curiosity. Suddenly he felt the familiar ping of jealousy, but of course his outer exterior did not allow this to be seen. Bulma took a deep sigh. "This is me and now my dead boyfriend. We were having a picnic with my friends out on the beach." she explained.

"Dead?" "Yes, someone killed him and my group of friends called the Z senshi. They were Earth's 'Special Forces'. When someone showed up to demolish our planet, they were the saviors to protect us all. The leader of them was my best friend, Goku. He…I guess kinda was like you. He also had a tail and was very strong…but I'm afraid he wasn't strong enough. Before the day you rescued me, I came across all their bodies. Somebody had slaughtered them all. They didn't stand a chance." Bulma spoke softly.

"I am sorry to hear all of that. This is exactly what the Kold's have been doing to every race they come across, everyday…" There was silence again. "Hey…um…inside this box…well a while ago I bought it. I was planning on giving it to my first born…if I ever had a child…but it looks like it will never happen now. Look." Bulma handed him the box. Vegeta took it from her hands and looked at the precious locket inside.

"It's pretty…but I don't think it should be in that box. I believe it will be a lot more worth and love if it was on you." Vegeta smiled kindly. He took it out of the box and then placed it around Bulma's neck. Bulma was speechless, here was the jerk that was nothing but rude, mean, and unkind to her since day 1 and now he was telling her practically with her special locket that she would be beautiful with it on. Seriously, this man has issues. Not problems, issues. As Bulma turned to face him, their eyes met. Both couldn't very well stop gazing at each other. Pretty soon they both began to move in close. Their noses touching but their lips…both could feel the breath from the other. Bulma closed her eyes slightly and tilted her head as she about to make the other 10… "SIRE! THE PLANET IS UNDER ATTACK BY PRINCE COOLER'S ARMY AND PERSONALLY PRINCE COOLER HIMSELF!" Vegeta's Royal Guard Koji cried as he interrupted the moment and the 2.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

You laugh now…but will you be laughing when I crawl out from under your bed tonight?

Matt Say:….yes….


	15. Cooler's Demise

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 15

Cooler's Demise

By

Bulma

Both snapped from their close positions and gazed at Koji like a deer caught in a headlight of an oncoming car. Koji raised his eyebrow at the 2. Just what was transpiring between his Prince and the Earthling Female? As he was about to open his mouth and ask what they were doing, Vegeta never gave him the chance. "Attacking? Who is it this time?" Vegeta demanded. "I'm afraid it is Cooler. This time he is out for blood sire. Our inside intelligents claim he is working alone on this mission." Koji informed. Vegeta stood up. "Have you all ready assembled the troops?" "Hai sire. We are awaiting for your next commands." "Very well. As I go and get my battle armor on, I want you to put attack formation QXXXY formation into action. As soon as they are attacking, I should be done by then and give you further orders."

"Very well sire." Koji told him. Koji left the room to fulfill his duties to his Prince. Vegeta followed shortly behind him. Poor Bulma was left all alone. She couldn't help but be pissed at Koji. For the first time in a long, long time, she felt pure bliss and for it only to be ruined by an unwanted interruption. Life just wasn't fair sometimes and often quite cruel.

-Vegeta!-

Vegeta emerged from his room, fully dressed to head into a warish hell. Outside his door, his 2 best Royal Guards waited for him. Vegeta nodded as he gave his acknowledgements. "Are you both ready to end this fight tonight?" Vegeta asked. "Hai." Koji and Trunks replied. "Then lets go. I've wasted enough time." Vegeta spoke coolly. Without waiting for them to lead the way, Vegeta headed for his Royal Battle Ship. As they walked, Koji spoke. "Prince Vegeta, if I may ask, what were you and Miss. Bulma doing in her labs so late and why were you 2 so close?" Koji let out a snicker.

Vegeta froze up and Trunks fell over as he ran into a wall. Out of the pair, Trunks was the most shocked. There was no way in hell that his Father and Mother were all ready together. ("Damn, I didn't even have to do anything…and all ready they are attracted to each other. This maybe easier than I thought.") Trunks thought, as he was flat on his face. "Hey Trunks, you all right?" Koji asked concerned to his new friend who had fallen on his face. Trunks quickly regained his posture and replied that everything was fine. He was being clumsy. In return, he received very confused looks from both his Friend and Father Koji shook his head and turned to his Prince. Vegeta glared daggers at the Royal Guard.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was simply asking why she was crying. There was nothing going on between us! So do not get any ideas Koji!" "Vegeta…why was she crying?" Trunks asked majorly concerned. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at him. "That is none of your concern. If I were you, I would ask her, not ask me. I don't' care about that…arrogant, selfish Brat!" Vegeta snapped. Trunks converted his eyes away from his Father. ("Perhaps I am wrong. Looks like fate is going to need my help.") Trunks thought defeated. (B: Poor Trunks, looks like your work is cut out for ya! T: Whatever! Write! B: Fine! Geez!)

"I am sorry Prince Vegeta." Trunks mumbled. "And as you should be. Koji, for sticking your nose where is not wanted, I will personally make you serve 1 hour of training with me. Perhaps that will make you learn not to meddle or stick your nose in my affairs." Vegeta snapped at Koji. Koji bowed his head. Yep, he was in a shitload of trouble when they returned from their battle.

-Cooler's Ship!-

Cooler watched from the safety and security of his ship as the transpired on Vegeta-sei below. He sat in the comfort of his throne, sipping on his sweet, expensive wine, while the death of his men and crew served for a purpose they did not know of. The purpose of sweet revenge of the assault of himself and of the death of his Brother. He was too much like his Father, never one to get his hands dirty when there were others willingly to do that for him. Cooler let out a sigh. "They certainly are taking their sweet time conquering my new planet, aren't they?" he asked himself mostly. But what came, as a surprise was that a voice answered back.

"Because It'll be over my dead body before you conquer my Kingdom!" hissed a dangerous Vegeta. Cooler glanced over his throne to see an angered Prince Vegeta and his 2 Royal Guards that attacked him and his Brother. Cooler stood up and slowly advanced towards them. "How did you pass my guards?" he demanded. "Doesn't matter. You won't live long enough to find out." Trunks spoke coldly. "I'll be the judge of that. All right, which one of the pair of you attacked me when I was about to enjoy my new fuck toy?"

"Prince Vegeta, if I may, I would love to be the first to take his fucker down.," hissed Koji with fire filled eyes of hatred. Both Trunks and Vegeta had to take a step back from Koji of how hostile he was acting towards Cooler. "Be my guest." Vegeta smirked. "No one is going to kill me. And for the assault upon myself, I'll enjoy crushing every bone in your body. By the way, do tell me where I might find my toy? I do wish to play with her." Cooler smiled as he licked his lips. "Over my lifeless body will you touch Andrea! She belongs to no one! Especially some fucked up, twisted, sadistic, sick fuck like you!" "We will see about that!" Koji didn't even wait for anymore talking. It was time to finish this once and for all!

-Afterwards!-

The battle did not take long. It was truly amazing to say the least. Vegeta had never in his entire life seen Koji fight so violently and taken so many beatings. Even if he was so bloodied and bruised, he still won in the end with a lil' help from Trunks and himself. Trunks only got shot in the shoulder and this for some reason drove Vegeta almost to the point of insanity. It was him and Koji that landed the last final blows, which evidently killed Cooler.

Vegeta turned to Trunks. "Are you all right Brat?" "I'll be fine. Though, we need to get Koji out of here." Trunks spoke concerned to the now unconscious comrade. "Agreed. Cooler must have hit a nerve with him. I've never seen him fight that much on anything." Vegeta spoke bewildered. "Hai. Well come on then, grab him and I'll get us out of here." Trunks smiled. It was remarkable that his Father has that parental instinct to protect his child. Vegeta grabbed Koji and held onto Trunks as Trunks put to fingers to his brow and presto! They were out of there!

Vegeta was still amazed at the boy's many talents. There was defiantly an air of mystery about him, begging to be solved. They appeared in front of Bulma as she, still working on her inventions in her room, since the war alarm sounded, she was brought here. "OH MY GOD!" she cried in shock as the 3 disappeared out of nowhere and they all looked like they've gotten the shit beaten out of them. "Bulma…please, we need your help." Trunks begged nervously. Bulma nodded in understandment. "Come on then to the infirmary. I will fix you guys up in no time!"

-2 hours later!-

Bulma was trying to treat Koji as nurses ere taking care of Vegeta and Trunks. Suddenly the doors burst upon. Andrea and Venux stood there in their pajamas, identical concerned looks on their faces. "KOJI!" "TRUNKS!" "Trunks?" Bulma asked herself confused. Trunks quickly looked away from Bulma with flushed cheeks of embarrassment. ("Shit! Now she knows my name!") Trunks thought in distress. "Oh my god! Koji!" Andrea cried with tears in her eyes as she went by Bulma and to Koji's side. This distracted everyone's attention from Trunks to Koji. "Bulma, please tell me he is okay!" Andrea sobbed.

Bulma put a comforting hand on Andrea's shoulder. "Andrea, he is gonna be okay. He just gonna be sore for a couple of days." Bulma assured her. Tears still pooled from Andrea's eyes as she hugged Bulma and sobbed onto her shoulder. "Hey…what did I tell you about crying?" a new, gruff voice from the bed asked Andrea. Andrea glanced to see Koji smiling at her. "Koji!" she cried as she grasped him into a hug. "I thought I lost you!" Koji smiled as he hugged her back.

"Well Andrea, I'm gonna let you fix him up. I'm going to go check on that Trunks gu…Oh Venux, looks like you beat me to it." Bulma couldn't help but giggle. "SIT STILL TRUNKS! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU BONEHEAD!" Venux cried. "Really! I'm fine! Stop fussing!" "I SAID SIT STILL DAMN YOU!" "Thought you didn't care that much?" Trunks smirked very Vegeta like. "Oh shut up and let me take care of you for once, you idiot!" "Ouch, I almost felt that one." Trunks snickered at her comment. Bulma rolled her eyes; she then scanned the room at Vegeta. They locked eyes for a brief second and Bulma quickly turned her head muttering, "I'm going" and left with Vegeta staring at her avoiding and retreating form.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. Moment Of Zen!

Sometimes I wish was a monkey (so that I could throw poo on people and it would be legal!)

Matt Say: Now that is just nasty…and still funny like Tomdoggg!


	16. Back Up Plans

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 16

Back Up Plans

By

Bulma

-F. Frieza And King Kold!-

"DAMN HIM! FOOLISH CHILD! WHY DID YOU DISOBEY ME!" cried King Kold as he punched a hole through the messenger. F. Frieza lounged back in his throne as he allowed his Father to go nuts before he should console him. King Kold breathed heavily as he was seeing red, he was so angry. Yet again, that took another child from him no good monkey race. Just how much more suffering and pain my he go through before the Monkey Prince would cease to live.

"I'll kill him! I don't' care! I'll go and kill him right now!' he screamed to himself in rage. F. Frieza came and placed a hand on his soon-to-be insane Father. "Father, please come to your senses!" he begged. King Kold narrowed dangerous eyes as his now only son. "Y-You! How dare you tell me to calm my senses! Because of you, both my sons are dead! I wish you had come here! Leave! I do not wish to be burdened of your deathly presence any longer!" King Kold yelled at him. F. Frieza seemed unfazed from his Father's harsh words. He took a sigh and did not move from where he stood.

"I SAID LEAVE ME! GO BACK TO YOUR TIME!" King Kold screamed at F. Frieza once more. "Father, you are not yourself. What Brother did was foolish and much like you, he did what you are about to do. But learn from his mistakes! And somehow we will find a way back to them and for them to be alive. But you losing your mind with grief, it will not work. Think logically on this Father! My Brother and my younger self did not listen to me! That is why they are killed. Do not make that mistake. All I asked in the beginning was that you trust me. Have I ever let you down when you trust me?" F. Frieza pleaded.

King Kold fell limply to his knees on the cold ground. He couldn't believe what he had just about done. His own sons did not trust the future one and both lead to their downfall. Was he about to do the same? No. "I-I'm sorry. I was out of line." he told his future child and smiled. F. Frieza returned the same gesture and helped him off the ground. "Father come. Now is not a time to grieve but a time to plan on attack. I'll give them hell and I just have the plan to do it. But I will need your help and the help of my apprentice right here in the past." "Son…please….inform me fully of your plan. If I….lose you too…I don't think I can bare it…"

"Father, have some faith. I know what I'm doing. If it makes you have more faith in me than you do now, then I shall reveal my pan. The man that was responsible for helping me successfully take my warrior slave from his parents is a powerful warrior named Kaioshin. He's a very mysterious man and I know how to get him to help us." "How?" "That I can not just reveal yet. Soon…but not yet. Well knowing my slave, he has not revealed to his parents of his identity. In doing so, would affect the outcome of his existence. And that is precisely what I plan on doing. He has been a thorn in my side for far to long. So the plan would be to kidnap him and that bitch before she conceives and reveal his identity to them. He will have to kill them both if this plan fails and he will be dethrone as Prince for treason to the highly respected laws. Then this will be our opportune time to attack." F. Frieza explained.

King Kold pondered on this for a moment before he spoke. "Now are you sure you can pull this off? Sounds a bit risky." he voiced his concern. "Father, it's foolproof. Trust me." F. Frieza told him. King Kold let out a sigh. "Very well. I trust you. Go and do as you planned. But you had better come back alive." he hissed. "You worry too much Father."

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving up something in return…

To obtain; something of equal value must be lost…

That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange…

In those days, we really believe that to be the worlds one and only truth…

-Full Metal Alchemist

MATT SAY: Whosawhaty?


	17. Upcoming Ball

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 17

Upcoming Ball

By

Bulma

Vegeta watched as Bulma left. Not that he could blame her, but when she was around him, it felt…right. And before he went out to end Cooler's assault, just what the hell was that about? He almost kissed her. Of all things he could have done, he was about to have a lip locking frenzy make out session with that arrogant, selfish, stubborn as hell, loud harpy! Just what the hell was he thinking! ("I need to get out of this place and go meditate.") He thought desperately for his mind was thinking of "other" things he could have done with the Briefs' Daughter.

Vegeta abruptly stood up and headed towards the exit. This didn't go unnoticed anyone. "Prince Vegeta, do you think it is wise to…" Trunks began to state, but a death glare from Vegeta cut him off real quick. "Boy, you need to mind your own damn business if you know what is good for you." he hissed as he threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Everyone winced at this. "Damn him…" Trunks whispered. "Don't wo-worry Trunks. Pr-Prince Vegeta is always li-like this." Koji moaned as Andrea was taking care of a giant gash right across his right side shoulder of his chest. "Hold still Koji. I promise I'm almost done." Andrea told him gently.

"Yes Trunks, you need to stop worring about Prince Vegeta and right now concentrate on yourself." Venux pointed out. Trunks looked at her and smiled devilishly. "Oh? I think your doing that for me." he looked to Venux blushing furiously and removed herself from him and as well she turned so he wouldn't' see her. "Yes, well…um" clearing her throat. "You do that." he snickered as she quickly left.

-Vegeta!-

He quickly headed towards his room. Unfortunately for him, his head Royal Advisor beat him to the punch. "Ah Prince Vegeta, congratulations on your wonderful victory for our people! It appears we are winning the…" "Stuff it! What the hell do you want! I'm a very busy person and had an eventful evening. I would like to get some well-earned sleep before I'm hassled by the universe. So in short, tell me what you want or step the fuck down so I can get some sleep!" Vegeta snapped. The Advisor stepped back from the all ready tired and slightly angered Prince.

"Y-Yes, well um…sire, we wish you to have permission on another victory ball in that honor?" asked the Head Advisor. "Sure, whatever. I, at this point, don't care. Now can I please, for the love of Kami, go to fucking sleep!" "Ha-hai Sire. F-Forgive me?" stuttered the Advisor as he moved aside and let the Prince enter his chambers.

-Next Day!-

Vegeta had awoken to a world of people rushing about for the ball. Apparently it was the talk of the castle. The min. he stepped outside his room, ready for a full day of training; he was attacked by questions of everything about who and what for the party. Vegeta let out a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long day indeed. Too bad…he was really looking forward to sometime alone.

-Later!-

-Infirmary!-

Thanks to Andrea's aid to her beloved Koji, he would be released later that evening and to thank Andrea for healing him so quickly and as well being by his side, he was going to take her out on a date for dinner. Of course, Andrea had no clue on that part. All that mattered to her was that Koji needed to get better. She put a fresh washcloth over his forehead and took a spot beside him as he held her hand. He gazed at her with adoring and grateful eyes. "Andrea…thank you for so much…I can't express my gratitude." he spoke almost worshiping to her.

A light crimson graced her cheeks a she smiled at him. "Don't be silly Koji. You would do the same for me. And besides…you can't just up and die on me. I would have to kick your ass." she joked. Koji stared at her more intensely. "Andrea…when I get out of here tonight, would you mind to terribly to accompany me for dinner?" he asked rather shyly. Andrea was taken aback. "Ko-Koji, are you asking me out on an official date?" "Hai. Please Andrea, will you say yes?" he begged. A huge smile crossed her features and she hugged her recovering man. "Oh Koji, of course I'll have dinner with you! You are never any trouble! Oh Koji…" she smiled against him. "I thought you would be happy." he smiled at her.

Andrea smiled happily against him. Despite what happened when he had to go to war last night, he wanted to go out with her. Defy the rules of being killed for breaking the law of courting to go with her. She could not wait til they left the infirmary for the night.

-That Night!-

They let Koji out a bit early than expected. Despite the doctor's orders, Andrea very much insisted that he be released before dinnertime at the castle. After much debate, the doctors finally caved in. Andrea gripped onto Koji's arm as he led them out. "Are you sure we should do this?" she asked unsure and much concern written on her features. Koji smiled at the girl clinging to his arm. "Nope Andrea, I'm afraid I still have to take you to dinner for taking care of me." Andrea smiled at this. "You are such a tease!" "And you are too much of a flirt with me. I see the way you have been hanging all over me while I was in the infirmary."

Andrea blushed slightly and turned a bit away from him as she mumbled "Whatever…" Koji let out a chuckle and opened the doors to the mess hall. As they entered, Andrea spotted her best friend with that new Royal Guard named Trunks. Venux noticed them as well and waved them over.

-Earlier!-

-Trunks and Venux!-

By early morning, the doctors agreed for Trunks to be permitted to leave the infirmary. Venux insisted to be his personal escort. The second they stepped out from the infirmary, Trunks resumed some of his teasing. "You know, you didn't have to escort me to my room. I mean, I am after all Prince Vegeta's Royal Guard. It will take more than Cooler's scratches to knock me down." Trunks smiled confidently and ego boost to match even that of his Father. "Don't you mean, Daddy's lil' solider!" Venux smirked, as she busted up Trunks' ego bubble. Trunks let out an amused snort. "Heh, you wish. And such gratefulness coming from the person who I just saved her butt." "Very true indeed. But you forget to easily that it was because of me that I am going to keep your secrets and also helped heal you back there in the infirmary."

"Oh really? Those were only scratches!" "Scratches! Over 20-3 inch deep, INFECTED gashes, scratches! Are you insane!" Venux screamed at him. Trunks let out a bit of a chuckle. "And your point? Since when do you care so much about me?" Venux seemed taken aback. "I…uh…shut up! I don't care about you at all! The only reason I take care of you is because your Mom and Dad need you more than ever! And besides, if Bulma ever finds out about you and knew that I knew and didn't take care of you, she would have my ass on a silver platter!" "Heh heh, yeah Mom does have a bit of a temper from what I hear. So it would seem logical that everyone would be afraid." he chuckled.

There was silence as they continue walking. "Um…well…Venux, I was wondering something…" Trunks started to trail off. He stopped and Venux eyed him curiously. "Yes?" she asked facing him. Trunks turned slightly away but remained determined to ask her something. "What is it Trunks?" "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldn'tmindtoomuchtogowithmetotheBall,knowingmyFatherwillmakemegoandidon'twannago.Sopleasegowitheme!" He stated quickly. It took Venux a good few moments to understand the works that came out of his mouth. A small smile crept upon her lips. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, are you asking me out on a date?" Trunks' eyes widen and turned from her with his face redder than a tomato. Venux smiled at this coolly and pulled him to look at her. "Prince Trunks, I will be honored to go to the Ball with you." then unexpectedly, she kissed him so passionately.

-Present!-

Koji and Andrea took a seat next to Trunks and Venux at the table. "Hey you 2! Fancy meeting you both here. Did they finally allow you to leave the infirmary?" Venux asked cheerfully. Koji let out a soft chuckle. "Well sort of. You could kinda say they did, thanks to none other than Dr. Andrea here. And as payment, I'm treating her to dinner. But anyway, what are you 2 doing here?" Koji asked innocently. "Same reason as you both." Trunks replied. Andrea caught Venux's eye and instantly knew what she was up to. "Mmmhmm, sounds coincidental." she slyly spoke. "What's that suppose to mean?" Venux asked with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Um…hey have you been hearing the news going around? Apparently Prince Vegeta is holding a Victory Ball in honor of the Saiyans that helped aid the battle yesterday with Cooler and apparently it was the quickest war with the Kold's in Saiyan history, plus we destroyed one of the sons. This is definably a reason to celebrate. I've invited Venux to be my escort to the ceremony." Trunks explained and quickly changed subject.

Andrea looked to Koji and at the exact same moment, he as well was looking at her. Apparently he was thinking as she was. "Hey, you both should go together! It would be fun and you guys do make a cute couple!" Venux smiled between them. "Maybe, but I have to be invited…" Andrea trailed off as Koji took her hand from under the table and looked at her deeply with his bedroom eyes.

No words needed to be spoken. He silently asked the desired question and with Andrea's approving glances and sweet smile, her response was a definite yes. Trunks and Venux looked between the 2. Trunks was utterly clueless, but Venux knew right off the bat what was this about. Andrea was terribly in love. Venux smiled in spite of herself. Poor Trunks didn't even know what to make of this information. So he just shrugged it off and began to order dinner for them all.

-Bulma!-

All day she seemed to busy herself up in her personal lab. But even hidden away from the chaotic mess of the Ball, its news even seemed to reach her ears. Bulma stared sadly at her work. She couldn't go. First she didn't have a presentable outfit. Two, she didn't have a date. Bulma reached up and subconsciously held onto her locket. She couldn't understand these feelings she was experiencing whenever the Prince was near. Bulma let out a sigh and tried to push him from her mind. She had more important things to worry about than petty feelings for the arrogant Prince. "Besides Bulma, the Ball would be stupid anyway. And not to mention the fact you need to have this completed before the next week." Bulma told herself.

She had been working on this new robot prototype and she couldn't seem to get the damn thing to function properly. "Ah Bulma, still working I see." her Father smiled in the doorway as he had brought her dinner. Bulma looked at him and smiled lightly. "Hi Daddy and I'm afraid so. I have so much work to do here. I'm a rather long ways off from being finished." Bulma told her Father as she tried to sound cheerful. Dr. Briefs raised an eyebrow at his exhaughted Daughter. "Well take a break. You look like you need one." he smiled. "Sorry Daddy, but I have to keep going. I'm close to finishing it. I can feel it." Bulma begged her Father.

"Come on, you can spare a few mins with your old man can't you?" he coxed her. Bulma chuckled in defeat. There was no winning with him. "I suppose so." She dropped her wrench and took a seat next to her Father. He handed her the food and she munched away. As she did so, Dr. Briefs cleared his throat." Well Bulma dear, have you heard the news?" Bulma looked at him with her mouth full of sandwich. Dr. Briefs took this as to continue with his point. "Well apparently there is going to be a Ball in a couple of days. Since your Mother and I are going, you should…" "Sorry Daddy, I'm not interested. I have numerous reasoning for not going and besides, I have too much work to do." Bulma stated as she continued with her meal and ignored her Father's point.

"Bulma…" "I said no and I mean no Daddy. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my work." Bulma stopped him. Dr. Briefs stood up. She had made up her mind and there was no convincing her otherwise. Dr. Briefs stood up and nodded. "Very well then. I'll leave you to your work then." He headed toward the door but paused to say one final thought. "Bulma…you are allowed to have a life and not dwell on the fact he's dead. He is gone…they all are. I don't think he would want you to waste your life not letting go and finally living. Bulma, you don't have to go. I cannot force you, but think about it. It's about time you stop working and start having a life outside these 4 walls. What your doing is not right and it isn't healthy."

Bulma stared at her plate as she slowly let his works sink in. Dr. Briefs softly closed the door behind him and left her to her thoughts. "No Daddy, you are the one that does not understand. I am not ready and it's too soon. I just can't…"

-Vegeta!-

Finally, a moment of peace and quiet from the annoyance of everyone in the castle. He couldn't' help but think of the last visit from Bulma. She was so sad and so lonely. It reminded so much of himself. He let out a heavy sigh and relaxed fully in the chair he sat upon. ("Fool! Stop thinking of that girl! She is nothing but an annoyance! She would never go with you to the Ball anyway! Just do what you do every year! Go alone! She isn't worth your time!")

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

You don't know when and you don't know where, but you will know why…

Matt Say: What did I do Andrea!


	18. Shopping Trip

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 18

Shopping Trip!

By

Bulma

-Next Day!-

-Early Morning!-

-Bulma!-

Late at night, Bulma finally dragged her tired body to bed and only expecting to go back and do her whole day over again. She was so tired. Tired of doing work day in and day out, but what could she do? Her life and the lives of the once was her world is at stake. Failed to fulfill Prince Vegeta's demands, and it would be the lives of her friends to pay for it. Bulma let out a sigh as she laid in bed and started at her digital clock. The red numbers flooded. "9:30am" in the morning. Bulma knew she should be getting up and getting ready…but she couldn't find the will to do it.

"Come on Bulma, time for you to get up and get moving! The work isn't going to get accomplished if you lay in bed all day." she told herself. And at that very moment, the doors to her room were burst opened as Andrea and Venux looked ready to kill. "Come on Bulma! Up! We have major mall shopping for the Ball tomorrow!" Andrea added as she barged into the room and threw the comforter off of Bulma. Bulma sat up and looked between her two friends confused. "Shopping? Girls, I can't go shopping!" both Venux and Andrea had their mouth's hanging wide open. She had uttered the forbidden sentence. "BULMA ARE YOU SICK!" Andrea cried. "Do you have a fever!" Venux asked concerned as she felt her forehead.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her friends' concern. "Seriously, you guys, I'm fine. It's just I don't' feel much like shopping, and what for anyway? I've had too much work I need to do for the Prince and besides; I'm not going to the Ball anyway! It's stupid and pointless!" Bulma snapped. Once again, both girls were bewildered and shocked. "Yes, she is defiantly sick." Venux spoke after finding her voice. Andrea shook her head in agreement. Bulma let out an annoyed growl.

"Look you guys, I just don't want to go! Is that so hard to understand!" Then it suddenly hit Andrea. "You don't have a date do you?" A light crimson spread like wildfire across Bulma's cheeks as she looked away embarrassed. "Ah ha, so that's the real reason! Well Bulma Briefs, you are going weather you want to or not!" she challenged Bulma. "So Bulma, you can get dressed the easy way or our way. But you are going miss! I don't' care what the hell you say!" Andrea agreed with Venux. Bulma looked bewildered at her 2 so-called "best friends".

"You guys can't be serious!" "We are. Now do what we say or we will do it for you." Venux threatened in a deadly tone. "Make me!" Bulma challenged back with her arms crossed. "Don't say we didn't warn you!" Andrea stated matter-of-factly. Bulma couldn't help but feel this was going to get ugly as they both advanced upon her.

-3 Hours Later!-

-Mall!-

Bulma sulked deep inside a waiting chair as her 2 friends tried on dresses for the ball tomorrow evening. "Are you 2 almost done yet? I want to go home now!" she complained to them in the dressing stalls. "Bulma, you know perfectly well as I do, that this is a delicate and long taking procedure. Besides, you did not hear either me or Venux complain when we went with you to the Mall for almost 10 hours, while you searched for your perfect Prom dress. So stop complaining! Besides, my dress has to scream out perfect! So this is gonna take a while." Andrea told her.

"Come on Bulma, you should try on a dress and say hell with everything and go!" Venux begged once more. "What part of NO and I'M BUSY do you both not understand!" Bulma snapped. "Seriously Bulma, there has to be a good reason for not going! And don't you dare say you have work to do! You are 3 weeks ahead of schedule and not mentioning the fact, you never take a break!" Venux popped out of the dressing room in a gorgeous dress a she stalked over to her sulking friend. Bulma averted her eyes away from Venux as she stood in front of her. "You don't' know what you are talking about. Just pick your stupid dress. The sooner I can get out of here, the sooner I can get back to work." she grumbled.

Andrea emerged from the dressing room and came to the site of Venux confronting Bulma. She let out a sigh. If they wanted any answers outta Bulma, this was not the way of getting them. "Hey you guys, after we finish up here, let's go take a break with some ice cream?" Andrea cutted in. Venux and Bulma looked at her and Venux got what she meant. "Sure. You know, I think I like this one. I'm going to get it." Venux smiled. "Yeah, it does look good on you." Andrea continued to lighten the mood. "Whatever." and suddenly the mood went from happy to depressed because of Bulma. Andrea let out an agitated sigh and went back to change into her own clothing.

-Ice Cream!-

3 girls sat and quietly ate their ice cream. Venux and Andrea stole glances at one another as Bulma kept eating her ice cream. Andrea was the first to speak. "Listen Bulma, there was a reason we are doing this." Bulma looked at her 2 friends as she felt an entire lecture coming on. And of course she was right.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's the reasoning for this entire pointless day?" "First off, it's not pointless. We really needed to do some major shopping and bonding. Bulma, listen to us. What you are doing is not healthy. We talked to your parents and…" "YOU TALKED TO MY PARENTS INSTEAD OF ME!" Bulma cried out in anguish of her friend's betrayal. "Venux, how could you both do that to me!" "Will you stop making a scene? Besides, you wouldn't talk to us and kept yourself looking up in your lab!" Andrea explained to her. "But you had not right to go to my parents!" "Bulma, we DID have every right to talk to your parents. You were locking yourself up from everyone. And the main thing is, Yamcha would have not wanted you to be unhappy. He would have wanted you to go to the ball, take a few breaks, and enjoy life to it's fullest. We only live once." Venux spoke to her.

"It's not about him anymore you guys. It's something and someone else." Bulma turned away from them. Venux and Andrea were defiantly not expecting this and did not like where this lecture was heading. Venux exchanged confused and curious looks to Andrea. They needed to get to the bottom of this. "Who Bulma?" Venux asked. "None of your business." Bulma quickly replied. "Oh it's defiantly our business now! Either you spill or I won't let you borrow any of my newly bought mangas!" Andrea smiled, knowing she was going to win this war, one way or another. "You wouldn't dare!" Bulma cried. "She would and so will I." Venux also threatened. Bulma bowed her head. She knew she could never win.

Andrea placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen Bulma, we are only doing this is because we are concerned about you. You are hurting yourself and we don't' want to see you do that. So please, let us in. tell us about what is going on. We are your best friends after all. If you can't trust your parents, then trust us. We have never done you wrong. So why would we start now?" Bulma stared at her friends in understandment. "All right…if you put it that way…" she quietly responded. Andrea smiled and Venux braced herself for a rather interesting explanation.

Bulma let out a sigh as she found her hands folded in her lap quite interesting at the moment. "Well…a couple of nights ago, I had another nightmare." "Yamcha again?" Venux asked. "Yeah…so anyway, I headed to the labs to try and get some work done if I couldn't sleep. Well one memory led to another and I began to get upset. Then Prince Vegeta showed up…" "THE PRINCE!" both girls cried surprised. "DETAILS! WHAT HAPPENED!" demanded Andrea. "Well we talked and well he told me I should wear this more often…"

Bulma reached for the locket around her neck and pulled it out to show her friends. "Bulma…are you seriously wearing that? Oh my gosh, what about giving this to your first born?" Andrea was the first to ask. Venux turned a bit pale as she thought to herself. ("My gods, Trunks has the same damn necklace. This is so surreal…") "Well, Prince Vegeta told me that it would be more meaningful if I wore it and then gave it to my first child…and then we almost kissed." "KISSED!" once again her friends screamed at her. "Guys, keep it down and almost! We were interrupted by the Royal Guard. I believe his name was Koji. Basically, it was before the war." Bulma tried to calm her anxious friends.

"So that is the real reason? You have feelings for the Prince and you don't' want to deal with it?" Venux spoke knowingly. "I do not like the Prince!" Bulma cried outraged. "Please Bulma, you are one of the smartest people around and yet you can be so dense sometimes. Your expression says it all and denying it, just proves us more correct. So drop it. You're not fooling anyone, especially us!" Andrea smiled triumphantly as she knew she won this one. "Whatever." "No not whatever! So you like the Prince, why not tell him?" Venux suggested. "NO!" both Bulma and Andrea cried.

"Venux, you know that is THE #1 Rule about crushes! You don't tell them you have feelings for them! Especially since the crush is the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! Are you insane!" Andrea cried at her friend. "Listen you guys…let's not make a big deal out of this. Besides, he is a Prince and he doesn't feel a thing for me. So it's nothing and I don't really want to go to the Ball anyway." Bulma told them. "Bulma, you should take the risk. He might not turn out as you expect him to be." Venux explained. "Please Venux, I'm not dense when it comes to it. He's so arrogant and prideful! And besides, it's one sided anyway! So, can we drop the subject?" "Sure." Andrea replied.

-Later!-

-Venux/Trunks!-

Shortly after the talk with Bulma, the girls returned from an accomplished day of shopping, for tomorrow was the ball. As Bulma excused herself from her friends to get back to work in the lab, Andrea disappeared to get ready for some much needed rest. Leavening Venux to her thoughts. Venux decided to think in her room as she dropped her things in her room; she walked out to the balcony and over look this foreign planet. It was hard to believe Trunks came from this place. When she really thought about it, there was so much of him that was still a mystery to her. She knew nothing of his past. Just how did he get involved with Frieza's affairs?

"How was shopping?" as a voice from the balcony's doorway interrupted Venux's thoughts. Venux turned around and was shocked to see Trunks leaning against the wall, smiling like he always does. "Oh, it was all right. Apparently I got to the bottom of your Mother's depression as hell and hiding from everyone." Venux told him. Trunks' features turned to one of concern. "What? Something is wrong with her? Why didn't you tell me! I have to see her!" he voiced. He turned to go find her, only to be stopped by a pull of his arm.

"Trunks, I took care of it. Besides, it's no use. Her mind is made up." Trunks looked at her confused. "Venux…perhaps you better explain this fully to me." "Sure. Let's sit down." Both sat upon Venux's bed and she revealed the whole store to Trunks. He sat there as he listened, staring at the ground. The story came to a close and Venux looked at Trunks' non-moving form beside her. "I-I had no idea she was suffering so much. She lost so many things, I should've talked to her when I first saw her…now she feels Dad won't love her." "Trunks, they will find a way to each other. You will see." Venux comforted him.

"What if they don't V? What if I am never born? What if Dad really hates Mom? I want to be born. I want to exist." he spoke softly. "Trunks…" Venux took his face in her hands. "Trunks, stop worring so much. They will end up with each other." "Venux…I never knew them…I barely remember their faces. Dad used to smile and Mom was so full of life and spirit…now Dad is cold and I feel Mom is slowly dying inside." Venux couldn't stand it anymore, tears fell from her eyes and she wrapper her arms around his torso. Trunks just stayed still in her embrace and head resting on her shoulder. "Trunks, don't give up hope. Trust me, they will end up together. Somehow they will. I just know it."

"I don't know anymore. I just don't' know." such pain and sadness swirled within his blue orbs. His Mother's orbs. "You know Trunks, it's okay not to know. You just have to play things out and go with everything." she sobbed. "Venux…why are you crying?" "Because you won't allow yourself to! You bottle everything inside and don't allow anyone in. I'm crying for you." she spoke softly. "Venux…" "Shhh, its okay." she made him look at her as tears cascaded down her flawless cheeks. A small smile placed on her lips. "Trunks, tonight, all I ask is that you stay with me…please…let me hold you. Just tonight." He nodded and collapsed in her arms and onto her lap.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

…This is the part where I nod my head and pretend I am listening…

Matt Say: That is my trick!


	19. Masked Girls And Breath Taking Dances

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 19

Masked Girls And Breath Taking Balls

By

Bulma

-The Ball!-

The ball was in full swing. People danced, drank, and were marry. Fireworks were set off and couples were swoon by the sounds of music. Among the mists of this celebration, a deadly thorn was put in this rose. Kaioshin dressed in disguise awaited in the shadows for the Briefs' Daughter. He had taken upon this job for many reasons. Mostly the promise of great wealth and power for the capture of not only the Briefs' Daughter but also that of her future child. He could imagine the reward of succeeding this mission. It only heighten his ambition for him to await his next move.

-Venux/Andrea!-

-Bulma's Room!-

"Bulma Briefs, you open this door right now!" "I'm not going! I've changed my mind! I look ridiculous Venux!" Bulma cried through her bedroom door. Apparently yesterday, Andrea had convinced Bulma to reconsider and go to the Ball. Now it was ½ hour past since the ball started. Bulma had gotten cold feet and hid in her room. "Bulma, listen to reason! You should go! It's going to be so much fun! You'll see!" "No! Stop trying to convince me Andrea! I don't' even have a date! This dress makes me look fat, and I'm the only one going to be by myself!" Bulma argued. Venux let out an agitated sigh. Her blue haired friend was really starting to piss her off. "Bulma, damn you! You're making me miss MY date! Now get out here before I come in there and strangle you!" she cried. "NO! Just go on without me!" Bulma cried.

"That's it! I'm taking care of this once and for all!" Venux stormed outside Bulma's quarters as she left a rather confused Andrea behind. Seconds later, she returned with both Koji and Trunks. "Bulma, if you don't open this door right now, I'm sending in Trunks and Koji! One way or another, you are going to this Ball! Damnit, I'm missing out on all of the fun!" "Go on without me! I don't want to go!" Bulma cried again.

Venux turned to rather confused Trunks. "Do it." she said. Trunks let out a sigh. He put his two hands on the door and with a very small amount of ki; the door flew off its hinges and fell to the floor with a small thud. As they peered through the doorway, they saw Bulma. She was prepared, prepped, and beautiful. Even with the mask over her features, she looked even more riveting. Koji and Trunks' jaws dropped. Trunks couldn't believe that was his Mother and Koji was just taken aback by the beauty in front of him.

Unfortunately for him, Andrea saw and she pulled out her handy giant mallet, then WHAM! She hit him over the head. "Sorry Andrea…" he muttered and followed her out as she stalked out of the room. "You are going Bulma! Now get your ass out of there right now and let's go or I'm going to make you!" Venux fumed angrily. "You wouldn't dare!" Bulma challenged. Venux was now hopping mad. But Trunks quickly intervened. He grabbed Venux and held her back. "Venux dear, I want you to go check on your friend, all right?" he asked her. "NO! I'M GOING TO…" Venux was quickly cut off as Trunks gently shoved her out the door and gave her "the look" that sent her quietly to her friend in the hallway. Trunks took this as his time to round on Bulma. Bulma stared bewildered at this boy.

True she had never said no more than 2 words to the boy, but she felt this rather strong connection. Like he could relate to everything she has been going through and yet he looked so much alike to herself. Why was that? Trunks stared at her with a blank expression. "Bulma, come out here with me." he said as he lead her out to the balcony and closed the doors. Bulma over looked the busy night below the balcony as Trunks accompanied her. "You really don't wish to go do you?" he asked finally. Bulma shook her head no from under the white mask.

"If I may, why?" "It's stupid. Just can't you take Venux and Andrea and leave me be?" "Why? You look ready to go and that dress looks good on you. You should go. I know for a fact your friends would have a much better time if their duo was a complete trio." Trunks smiled at her. "I have work. I am behind in it. If I don't' catch up, Prince Vegeta will kill them. I can't allow him to do that." Bulma explained. "Well, I'll help, I must say, I know a thing or two on mechanics and inventions." "Well I can't. I don't have a date…" "You do so. I know 2 best friends of yours that will personally escort you." Trunks confronted her again.

"Yes, but I have no one to dance with." "Tell you what, if you go, I'll have a couple of dances with you. Just you and me, but please save me when Venux is going to kill us. But in order for that to happen, you need to go to the Ball. Just stay for at least 2 hours. If you still feel no need to be there, then you can leave. Now how does that sound? Come on, what is 2 hours from your busy life for some fun?" Bulma pondered on this for a few moments. "All right…all right, I guess." Bulma finally caved in. Trunks let out a smile. "Good."

-Ball!-

-Vegeta!-

He sat in his throne, bored as hell as he saw the couples dance and mingle on the dance floor. As the song changed to "Only You" By Enrique Iglacious, the second it started, Trunks and the group arrived with masked girls in elegant dresses. As Trunks and Koji parted with a girl in arm, a single girl stood on the steps that lead down to the dance floor. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the girl. Vegeta's mouth dropped opened slightly. He had no idea who this girl was, but by the end of the night, he would be determined to have her in his arms.

Bulma smiled nervously and was surprised at the fact that everyone was staring at her, even the Prince. A light blush crept on her embarrassed cheeks. ("Am I really that hideous?") She asked herself. Bulma descended the steps and quickly tried to hide away in the crowd or at least the back table of the room. But unfortunately for her, not even 5 mins that she sat down, the girls went to dance with their dates. Bulma watched from the sidelines and was saddened yet happy for them.

"May I have this dance?" a man in a black cloak came up to her. Bulma smiled politely and was about to except by taking his hand, but another voice cutted in. "No, she is having this dance with me." Bulma turned around to see Prince Vegeta smiling egoistically to her. "Very well Prince Vegeta." the cloaked man left once more for the shadows. Bulma looked at the Prince a bit more confused.

Vegeta held out his hand and hesitantly Bulma took it as he led her out to the dance floor. The second they positioned themselves for a dance, the music suddenly changed to "Daughters" by John Mayer. "So, took a break from your work I see?" Vegeta asked amused by Bulma's shyness as he figured out who she was. "Um, not that I wanted to be here. I have a lot of work to do and I wanted to be alone anyways. I am sorry your highness, I will try to work more tomorrow."

"You know, keeping yourself locked up, it's not right. I mean, you can take a break." Vegeta suggested. "Yes, but I want Kold to pay for what he has done to my home, my people, for taking everything away from me." Bulma told him. "And Prince Vegeta, I want to thank you. You were right. I have lost everything and I did need to learn my place." she spoke quietly. Vegeta stopped their dancing. "Woman, I was wrong. You haven't lost everything." "Prince Vegeta?" "Just call me Vegeta." he replied as he smirked and leaned into kiss her.

Trunks eyed them from the side as all eyes were on them. "What did I tell you Trunks?" Venux smiled happily. "You were right." Trunks sighed in content. Unfortunately, the kiss never came and all happiness ended as the song came to a close. The dark cloaked man pulled from behind Bulma as he held her and knife pressed to her throat. "I'm sorry Saiyan Prince, bet this union I can not permit!" "Let her go right now!" screamed Trunks angrily as he came in front of his Father. The cloaked man smiled from under his hood. He took his fee hand and pulled it back. Trunks' eyes widened.

"Ah, I see you know who I am, Prince Trunks of all Saiyans." he spoke evilly. A rippled wave of confusion broke out. "WHAT!" Vegeta bellowed at Trunks and this uninvited guest. "Don't you dare say another word!" Trunks cried out. "Oh but Trunks, I'm sure your Father and Mother would love to know who you are." "Brat, what the hell is he talking about?" Vegeta cried. "Tell them Trunks, or I will." "You can't! " Oh, but I can and I will. Fess up." he threatened.

"Fine…but you are going to pay for this!" "Trunks…?" Bulma asked scared. Trunks looked away from her sadly. "I'm sorry Mom, I am your and Vegeta's son." Vegeta took a step back and shock written upon his face. Bulma stared at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Wh-what?" she barely whispered. "NEVER! LIAR! YOU ARE NOT MY SON! YOU ARE LYING!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Oh, but it's true Vegeta. You and this lil' piece of meaningless flesh here bore him. A bastard, hybrid child." Kaioshin smirked. (Duh, you should have guessed it by now!) "DON'T CALL HIM THAT YOU BASTARD!" yelled Venux as she was more than ready to kick Kaioshin's ass. Trunks held out his arm to block her as he narrowed his death glare at Kaioshin. "I told them. Now let her go." he seethed. "No, I'm following higher orders than you. However, if you come quietly with us on the ship, I'll let you live. King Kold wants her dead or alive, so it's really your choice." Kaioshin smiled evilly. With clenched fists, Trunks had to girt his teeth from punching something.

"So are you coming or do I have to spill her precious blood all over this nice dance floor?" he demanded as he pressed the blade to her throat, in result, making her whimper in fear and in pain. "All right, I'll go. But she stays with me and no harm comes to her." Trunks negotiated. "Very well. Now are we going?" "Trunks…" Venux whimpered. He turned and smiled at her. "Don't cry Venux. It'll be okay. You shouldn't care this much anyway." Trunks tried to sound reassuring.

"You idiot! I love you! You can't go!" Venux sobbed as she hugged him. "I have to go. My Mom needs me right now. Don't worry; I'll come back to you. I promise." he whispered in her ear and captured her lips with his own. He finally pulled from her and returned to a struggling Bulma and assaulter. Kaioshin lead them out, leaving a Ball full of confusion and tears.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

You suck worse than the suckiest person that ever sucked!

Matt Say: Your mean to me! -Cries!-


	20. Trunks Future Son of Bulma and Vegeta

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 20

Trunks; Future Son Of Bulma And Prince Vegeta

By

Bulma

Andrea allowed her friend to cry on her shoulder, she had no idea what the last few moments meant, but she had a hunch that Venux knew a lot more than what she was letting on. Else wise, Vegeta was having a meltdown. People around them were upset, confused, and majorly shocked. "THE BALL ENDS NOW! EVERYONE RETURN TO YOUR HOMES! I WANT MY HEAD ADVISOR AND YOU 3 TO COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta bellowed.

For the first time, no one argued a point and did as they were instructed to do. Koji, who took care of the sobbing Venux, helped Andrea. "Come on V…it'll be okay…" Andrea tried her best to comfort the poor girl. "Oh Andrea! What am I gonna do? I want him back! Please give him back…" she wailed. "Quit your sniveling! What's done is done and we need to figure out what the hell just happened tonight!" Vegeta snapped at the 2.

Andrea was taken aback as Venux glared daggers at the man before her. "YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T CARE!" "You are right. I don't. But what I do care about was why the hell did the Brat and the Woman gotten abducted and what the hell did he mean by 'Son'!" he demanded. "Sire, you are drawing too much attention I suggest we moved to a more discrete place, for example, the meeting room or perhaps your chambers?" suggested Koji as he was thinking about the situation and everyone in particular.

"Very well, follow me!" he barked. He lead them all straight for his chambers. He opened the door and everyone assumable into the room. Everyone took a seat in Vegeta's study. An awkward silence feel upon the situation as Vegeta let out a sigh, and turned to his Head Royal Advisor. "What do I do?" "Excuse me Sire? What do you mean?" "What the hell do I do about this!" "Sire, if I may, how do you know what the boy had claimed is true? Do you actually and really believe him? What proof does he have that he can rightly claim to be your son?" "Because I have known him since we were 5. I know Trunks and I know for a fact he is indeed, yours and Bulma's child." Venux spoke up.

Everyone adverted their attention to the raven haired Woman. "What proof do you have to support this theory?" the advisor asked. "Here…" Venux reached in her purse and pulled out Trunks' locket. "That's Bulma V! How could you take that from her without asking?" Andrea cried. "No Andrea, Bulma was wearing hers when she was taken from us. However, I took this from Trunks without asking. Here…" she said as she opened it up. Inside were 2 adorable pictures. On the left was of only Bulma and Vegeta together, it appeared to be their wedding day. On the right side of the locket was Bulma laying in a hospital bed, holding a newborn infant and Vegeta in the bed with her as well, with his arm draped around them both. They seemed so happy.

Vegeta could only gaze at the pictures in horror. "Is this proof enough or need do I have to further my point?" Venux smiled in victory, as her beloved's name was where it should properly be. The head advisor cleared his throat. "Yes, well…regardless of this incident, this puts us all in great jeopardy…with the laws and such." "Don't you think I know that!" Vegeta snapped. "What' laws?" Andrea finally spoke. Vegeta glared daggers at Andrea, as if she had no right to even live in his presence, much less speak. Koji stood protectively in front of Andrea and gently explained the laws of Vegeta-se. "Those of the Royal Family are not allowed to mate and bare offspring that is out of noble bloodline, much less of a race outside Saiyans. And since Prince Trunks is his future Son and Bulma, his Mother, this complicates everything."

"How so?" Venux asked. "By Saiyan law, the King could be dethroned if he does not kill the Mate he had taken and their offspring. Meaning Vegeta would have to kill Bulma and Prince Trunks by Saiyan law." Koji explained. "You can't be serious?" both friends cried at this news. "That is why I propose the idea of not retrieving them from the Kold's." the head advisor claimed. "Listen sire, think of this as a blessing in disguise." "You can't let them do this Prince Vegeta! For Kami's sake, it's your son! And Bulma hasn't done anything yet!" cried Andrea.

"It's what that wench could do!" cried the head advisor cried. Venux was held back from Koji, as she was ready to launch an attack on the advisor. Vegeta sat in his chair, pondering on what he was going to do. "Don't you dare speak of Bulma that way! You know nothing! If anything, you bastards have ruined her life in return for never ending sacrifices for your own greed and personal gain of this stupid planet! This is wrong!" Venux hissed angrily. "Wench, you do knot know who or what you are dealing with! Do not challenge the traditions that are older than time itself." "Enough." Vegeta spoke annoyed with all of this talking and debating. Everyone stared at him with awaiting words.

"I believe that for tonight, this discussion is over. Come morning, I shall state my decision. Koji, I want you to escort these 2 to Andrea's chambers. Keep them there. Do not let them out of your site. DO you understand your orders?" "Hai sire." Vegeta turned to his advisor. "I want you to do some damage control and morning, I shall call a meeting and we will discuss my decision." "Very well sire."

-Andrea's Chambers!-

Venux paced in Andrea's room as they both, Andrea and Koji, sat watching her. "Venux…can you stop. You are going to wear a hole through my floor." "That bastard isn't going to go after them! Bulma risked her everything for us and now she is in danger, are we really going to abandon her when she and her son need us the most!" "We can't do anything. We don't' have a ship, we don't' have any backup in case something should happen, and we don't' even have a plan to start with. What else can we do?" Andrea spoke with much reason. "We can try! Bulma always saved us! We cant' let them do this to her and her child! Koji, please help us out here! You know Trunks!" Koji let out a sigh.

" I know and I don't like this anymore than you both do. But Andrea's right. What can we do?" "If you both are willing to go with me to the finish, I have a plan that just might work." Venux told them. Andrea looked at Koji as he did the same with her. "I'm in." Koji finally spoke, as he looked once more the Venux. Venux let out a relieved sigh and they both turned to look at Andrea. Andrea let out a defeated sigh. "Well, let's get working and take matters into our own hands."

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

All I need to learn is from those trapped down in my basement…

Matt Say: But they tell me to kill things…oh well guess I gotta do what they say!


	21. Transformation

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 21

Transformations

By

Bulma

-Bulma/Trunks/Kaioshin!-

PUNCH! Trunks fell into the metallic cell as Kaioshin pounded him in the face, sending him flying in. He threw Bulma in after him and slammed the door. "We will arrive in 6 hours. Until then, play nice." Kaioshin smirked. He turned on his heel and proceeded to leave. Bulma watched him go and cringed when the door slammed shut and locked behind him. "Damnit!" she heard the boy cry out from behind her.

Bulma turned and saw him rubbing his sore cheek. His lip was split open and blood trickled down his chin. Bulma let out a sigh. She reached in her purse and pulled out her handkerchief. "Here, let me look at it." she said. Bulma came over and kneeled before him. Trunks averted his eyes away from her. "I'm fine." he mumbled shyly. "Trunks, look at me." she spoke to him soothingly. He kept his posture. Bulma let out a soft chuckle and took his face in her hands. "Boy, he got you good." Silence. Bulma gently cleaned the cut out. Finally Bulma couldn't stand the silent awkward treatment any longer. "Trunks…is it true what you said? Are you really my son?"

"Why should it matter? You wouldn't understand. And it's not like your gonna want me anyway." Bulma stared at him sternly. She brought her hand back and slapped him. Her sudden, bold, outspoken movement stunned trunks. However, he did not let this show on his outer shell. He kept up his features and finally looked at his Mother. Bulma glared dangerous eyes of blue and breathed heavily in anger. "You know, it would have been nice to know who you were. I am not like that Prince; so do not compare me to him! I always wanted a child and putting up this tough act is pissing me off!" Bulma's eyes then soften as her point got across. "And you don't have need to be ashamed of who you are and where you come from. Because seeing who you are and knowing you are my son, for the first time, I'm happy." A small smile played upon her lips and she embraced him in a Motherly hug.

Trunks stiffened. He would never understand women, epically his own Mother. One minute she was a raging inferno, the next a caring, loving Mother. He finally relaxed in her embrace and rested his head on her shoulder. "Mom…" he whispered. "You know Trunks, you don't have to be afraid and it's all right not to know things or not knowing what to do sometimes. I know why you didn't tell me, but you should know me by now. I love and accept you no matter what. Didn't I make sure of that in the future?" "I wouldn't know. This is the first time I ever got the chance to talk to you or hear your voice on this level." he spoke softly into her hair.

He felt her grip on him more. "Oh Trunks, I'm so, so sorry." "It's not your fault, you were killed. There was nothing that could have been done. And there isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss you." he told her. Before Trunks knew it, he felt tears fall from his eyes that he didn't realize he shed. "It's okay baby, you go on ahead and cry. I'm here for you and from now, I will always be." "M-Mom…" They stayed like that for sometime. Trunks finally cried the suppressed tears he had been denied for so long.

-Later!-

Bulma watched her now exhaughted son, sleep upon her lap. She couldn't help but smile. Even after all the hell he had to undergo, you'd never suspect he had to lead such a life when he slept so peacefully. She heard Trunks mumble something, but continued to sleep on. Bulma brushed a few stray strands of his lavender hair away from the center of his features and framed them with his outline of his handsome features. She admired him so much. He really did look so much like herself and his yet so much did he resemble his Father. His Father. Those 2 simple words sent shivers down his spine and flip-flops in her stomach. By some insane, cruel twist of fate, they had created this wonderful, beautiful being.

Bulma let out a small smile. "But how can this be lil' one? Only something as precious and wonderful as you can only be created out of Love." At this thought, Bulma's mind wandered to how this all happened? Was Vegeta kind? Was he sweet? Passionate? Loving? Caring? Could he love? And if so, how much did he truly love and care for them both? So many thoughts of confusion and wonder piled high in her mind. This all seemed so…surreal to her. Bulma continued to pet her son's hair; it appeared to sooth him greatly.

Unfortunately, they had indeed forgotten all their troubles and the reasoning they had come to be there in the first place. And only to be reminded again as a sudden jerk in the ship, almost made Bulma fall forward. At this, Trunks had awakened. "Mmmm, what's the matter?" he asked groggily and sat up. "I don't know. Something's wrong…" Bulma trailed off a bit dazed. Trunks rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, but stiffened as he sensed something. Something very, very familiar and so frightening. Something that played his every awakening and sleeping moments of life. Frieza was close by.

Bulma could sense the protective change and grew very concerned. "Trunks? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. "Mom, no matter what happens, stay with me at all times. And whatever happens, I will find you, I will save you, you WILL NOT die. I promise, no guarantee that I will not let you die. Do you understand?" he asked her a lot more alert. "H-Hai." Bulma replied meekly. She had never seen this monster first hand.

Bulma had heard stories far and wide of the cruelty of the Kold's, seen first hand of his work on Earth, and she had caused him so much trouble. She could only imagine just what he had in store for her. With this thought, she shuddered. "Don't think about that. I'm going to protect you." Trunks told her.

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?" Bulma asked. "Through the bond. Since I first came to this time. I have heard every thought, every moment, every pain you withstood." "Everything?" "Even the parts when you think about Dad. And you can't even lie to me. I know what your thinking and what you thought." he let out a small smile as he continued to speak. "And to answer some of your questions, you and Dad were very, very much in love." Bulma stared at him, completely shocked. "And before you ask, I can feel the and sense Dad's thoughts as well." "Oh…" Bulma let out a small sigh and turned away from him as she found the wall a bit more interesting.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mom, Dad does love you, but because of the situation and because of me, he's rather…confused and really rethinking a lot of things." He told her. "I know…" Before they could discuss any more of this, the metallic door was thrown open and Kaioshin came in. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey. You have an appointment to make." he sneered at them. "Now come on. They want to see you now!" he told them. He came and jerked them to their feet. He cuffed them and headed them towards the bridge that linked his ship to Kold's and down into the hallway that lead to the throne room.

Everything seemed so foreign and out of place to Bulma, however to Trunks, it was another reminder of a familiar hell he had once grown and now subjected to once more. "Now remember, both of you better keep your mouths shut, unless when told to open them. Also, I highly suggest when the time comes to beg for mercy, I suggest you beg as much as you can. I have a feeling King Kold and Prince Frieza have something special for you both." he chuckled. Bulma shivered in fear and Trunks kept up his cold demeanor. "Say what you will Kaioshin, but I promise you, you will get yours in the end." he spoke coldly.

"Hybrid, if I had beating for every time I heard that statement." "Yes well, you never fought me before." "Hybrid, you amuse me. I can see why Prince Frieza keeps you around." "Heh, now who is underestimating." "Do you want to start something?" "Perhaps." "Trunks stop it! We are in no position to do anything." Bulma tried to voice reason. "Yes Hybrid, listen to Mommy. She maybe the winning result of your failure if you do mess with me. Better think of her first unless I have to do something drastic to keep you in line." Trunks closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He succeeded in doing so and remained silent.

They quickly arrived at the throne doors. Trunks could feel the doors radiate with the 2 enormous ki's that were contained within them. Kaioshin opened the doors and threw the 2 prisoners inside. Bulma and Trunks fell onto their knees. Bulma stared at the ground as Kaioshin stood beside them. "Here they are. Now where is my payment for my services?" Kaioshin demanded. "All in good time. All in good time." F. Frieza almost giggled in delight. King Kold remained in his seat as he watched his son get up from his throne and descend towards them.

Frieza stood in front of the 2. Complete silence, not a word or sound was heard. "Hybrid…" F. Frieza finally spoke. Without so much as a warning, he lifted his tail and strike him across the face, sending him flying to the wall. At this Bulma jumped up. "Trunks!" she cried. "Bitch!" screamed Kaioshin and forced her down to her knees by grabbing her hair and throwing her down.

Frieza turned to the rubble his force upon Trunks created. "Hybrid, it seems in my absence, you had been getting new ideas of Family and Love. Perhaps it's time I re-educate you." he sneered at Trunks' fallen form. He grabbed Trunks by the throat as he stalked over to fall warrior. Then with his sharp claws he dug them deep into his throat. Blood coursed down Frieza's hands as he gripped the poor esophagus. With his tail, he grabbed Trunks' swinging feet, held them still, tightly, and pulled. All poor Trunks could do was gasp out in pain. He could fell his world spin and everything began to get blurry and hazy.

"NO! LET MY SON GO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Bulma cried out as hot, salty tears graced her cheeks. King Kold sneered at this as he stood. "Child, you have no say in any of this. You have caused enough problems for my empire and me. It's about time I get paid for my sufferings." he smiled sadistically. Bulma looked at King Kold as Kaioshin let her go. He advanced towards her. Bulma was too frozen by fear to run.

King Kold grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "LET ME GO!" Bulma screamed. "No, I think it's time I teach you a lesson." he smirked. He threw her upon the ground and crawled on top of her. Bulma let out a blood-curling scream. "MOM!" screamed Trunks as he saw this from his blurry eyes. He struggled to get to her, regardless of the pain he was undergoing. "You can't get to her Hybrid. She's at my Father's mercy now, as you are under mind. If I were you, I would start begging for my life." Frieza hissed as he increased the pain he was inflicting.

However, inexpertly a bluish white light filled the room. Trunks could sense Bulma's usually weak ki skyrocket almost surpassing his own power. Her scream filled the air as she let out a giant burst of energy in every direction. Ki flew everywhere from her body as it everything. "WHAT THE…?" screamed F. Frieza as his grip loosened. Trunks took this opportune time to get out of his grip and take cover.

When it was all over, the ship laid in ruins. Dead bodies laid everywhere. Trunks emerged from the rubble with mere scratches covering his body and debris in places he never thought to find debris in. And as if the blast wasn't enough, there stood his Mother with white glazed eyes, as a blue hue surrounded her from. Her dress swayed by her radiating ki and written in a bluish white on her forehead that could be seen across the room, bore the Royal Vegeta-sei house symbol. Bulma was a mere couple of feet off the ground and all Trunks could do was gawk in awe.

His Mother had caused the hell around him. How? She was an Earthling…? Right? Suddenly Bulma's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she dropped to the ground. Trunks rushed over and caught her. "Mom….you have some major explaining to do…" he whispered as he could only stare at the brilliantly radiating symbol on her forehead that she bore.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

I'm not ignoring you…

I just don't care…

Matt Say: But you have to care!


	22. New Information

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 22

New Information

By

Bulma

-Vegeta-sei!-

-Prince Vegeta!-

It had been a very long and tiring night for Prince of all Saiyans. Much has crossed his mind and he didn't know what path to turn to, it all seemed so overwhelming. Vegeta fell upon his bed and arms around his head as he looked at his ceiling. He felt so torn. He actually had a family. Something he had lost so long ago. It had made sense of why his son was so protective of him and how he felt this strange bond, something only parents and children share, even through time apparently. It felt nice to know that he had produced a very wise and powerful heir with this intelligent woman. He had to admit; she was beautiful, no radiantly gorgeous, smart, and so alluring.

She was everything he would want in a mate. Sure the thought of having someone strong and Saiyan to bear his Brats was appealing, but he wanted something more. He wanted someone physically weaker than he was. He loved the sense of power and the dependence he has her feel for him. It made him want Bulma even more and he would think it now and again, she was perfect for him. However, there was his people, his title, and more importantly his Royal Blood Line. If he chooses the path of Bulma and Trunks, he would be the first to do so. He would be giving up his title. Vegeta turned on his side and stared at his bed sheets.

"I have to think of something…but what shall I do?" Vegeta gazed at his clock. In about an hour, they would expect him to be ready and prepared to make a decision. He sat up and strode over to his personal bath. Perhaps a shower would calm his nerves. He knew of his decision he would make this morning and by hell or high water, he would make it happen.

-Meeting Room!-

Everyone sat silently in their chairs as they awaited the Prince's arrival. True not a word was spoken, but high electrical tension filled the small room. 2 sides against one another, but only one side would win by the Prince's decision. But no matter what, Andrea, Venux, and Koji would go after and rescue Bulma and her son. Suddenly, the door opened and Prince Vegeta entered through the doorway. He headed up to the front of the table and gazed at all who attended as he waited for their attention. "I suppose you all want to know my decision then?" he asked.

The silence had assured him as he gazed upon their set faces. "I have decided to change the laws of my past generation. I am going to retrieve Bulma and our son. I am going to take full responsibility as a man of honor." "But sire! You can't! What will the people of Vegeta-sei think!" he head advisor cried out. "They shall accept it whether they want to or not. Have you not seen the result of our bonding? Think of the races that we could make and end at the same time! It's time for a change in this day in age for my people. As of now, I'll be sending troops to retrieve my family." Vegeta told the advisor

"H-hai sire. I understand." Vegeta's advisor stood up and bowed before his Prince. He turned to leave and fulfill his Master's decision. Perhaps the people of Vegeta-sei would be more understanding than himself. Vegeta, in turn, turned to the other 3 in the room. "Regardless of my decision today, I knew you 3 would have gone and saved them. Rests assure I would have allowed you to do so without punishment. But however, Koji, I wish you to lead this mission. I want my son and his Mother brought back here safe and sound. If there were anyone on my planet I trust to put the lives of my family, and myself it would be yours. So you understand what I'm ordering you to do?"

"Hai Sire." Koji spoke with appreciative tone. Suddenly, the door flew open, a messenger looked distraught as he bowed before them. "My Sire, please on the video screen 5, a message from Prince Trunks on Frieza's ship." he told the Prince. Everyone froze upon this information. Vegeta numbly brought up screen 5 and what they saw, shocked them. In the background everything was destroyed. There was Trunks as dried blood on his features and his armor broken and torn in places. "Hi guys!" he spoke cheerful.

"Trunks…what happened?" Venux asked. "Um…not quite sure…but can you guys come and get us? Mom is not doing so hot and there is this weird symbol on her forehead that is glowing…" "NANI!" Vegeta cried out. "Yeah and what's even stranger is that she killed everyone in like this super pissed off mood or something. I don't know what to make of it. I mean I have never expected her to do that." "The Woman did that!" Vegeta asked in disbelief. Trunks stepped aside as everyone could see the damage and then their eyes fell upon Bulma. Vegeta eyes fell upon her still form and knew instantly what this all really meant.

-Dr. Briefs!-

He had heard of the kidnapping of his Daughter and his Future Grandchild. Needless to day, his wife had not been too happy about any of this. As she fell into fits of crying and why no one has done anything about this whole situation. He watched his wife rest as he continued to do some research. As he read his book, he came across a very interesting prophesy. Many, many, many years ago, a great Saiyan Priest prophesized that Prince Vegeta the XXVII would be destined to mate with the powerful of the 3 goddesses of the Silvermoon. With her power combined with his, she would help him succeed into becoming the legendary and give him an heir that would one day rule the universe and bring peace to all. The suffering will end because of him.

Dr. Briefs quickly scanned this over. How they would recognize this key to solving the universal peace is the Royal House of Vegeta-sei symbol would appear on her forehead in a bluish white light. "Interesting…perhaps this deserves further investigation?" Dr. Briefs muttered to himself as he continued to read up more on the book.

-Trunks/Bulma!-

-6 Hours Later!-

Trunks stayed by Bulma's side. Because of her explosive outbreak, everyone on the ship, including places on the ship was destroyed. Trunks did the best job he could for fixing them up. However, Bulma didn't seem to be suffering from anything. She appeared to be in a deep slumber. Trunks tried to make her as comfortable as possible. After 6 long hours, help finally arrived.

Andrea, Koji, and Venux entered the area. Venux ran straight into Trunks' arms. "Oh Trunks, I thought I almost lost you!" she cried. "What happened?" Andrea breathed as she gazed around the disaster around her. Trunks removed himself from Venux and turned to her. "You can thank Mom for this…I mean it's so surreal with your actually here. I'm having a hard time understanding how Mom could have done this…"he hesitatingly explained. "You can explain it on the way back." Koji tried to get them moving and out of this place as quickly as possible. "Right." they agreed.

-Vegeta-sei!

-6 More Hours!-

Needless to say, on the trip back everyone was surprised to hear of the events that took place on the trip to the Kold's ship and what actually transpired on the ship. It was mind numbing that a 13 yearlong war between the Kold's and the Saiyans have finally ended. And the universe's most unlikely person bought the victory. This mere woman ended it all. Everyone was now in her debt. Trunks admired his sleeping Mother. Who knew she had so much in her? He would defiantly need to figure her out.

But that would be a later time. His thoughts were interrupted by his name being mention in the conversation. All 3 were looking at him intently. Trunks grew to be a bit uneasy as this as a small blush crossed his features. "What?" "Ha, I knew he was related to Bulma!" Andrea spoke triumphantly. Trunks fell anime style, as he couldn't believe that this would be the highlight of the conversation.

"Um…can we talk about something other than myself here?" he asked as he tried in vain to change the subject. "I don't know you guys, he looks more like Prince Vegeta than Miss. Bulma. Well…except for the odd coloring." Koji spoke. "You're not looking at the big picture. He looks more and acts like Bulma than Vegeta." Venux argued. "That's for sure! I'm not sure Bulma would like it if her son acted like Vegeta. He's too mean and so rude! I mean how could she end up with a jerk like that!"

"Andrea, that's not very nice." Venux said. "But it's true! We have seen Vegeta! He's cold, heartless, and cruel! He was going to leave them with Frieza! He's nothing but a cold, heartless man!" Andrea put her 2 cents in. "Now come on Andrea, don't' belittle my Prince. True he can be a bit intimidating and selfish at time, but the fact remains that HE DIDN"T abandon them. He was going to send them help and he is after all changing the laws for them. He is going against a lot of traditions that will not sit well with my people. He is doing all of this for them."

"And at what prince I wonder…" Venux spoke her mind. Everyone turned to look at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Andrea asked curiously. "I mean, it doesn't it strike it odd that Vegeta would put his crown in jeopardy for the sake of just anyone? I'm wondering what he expects in return?" Venux explained.

Everyone went silent. This thought was all on their minds and no one knew the answer to it. "Well, we will have to wait and see what Dad has planned." Trunks finally broke the train of thoughts of everyone. "Well at any rate, you do look a lot more like your Mother than your Father I believe." Andrea smiled coyly. "Oh not this again…" Trunks groaned. "Awww he does! He looks a lot like Bulma!" Venux giggled. "God, I'm not hearing any of this! I'm sooo out of this conversation." Trunks grumbled. "Don't worry Prince Trunks, they may tease, but only mean well." Koji chuckled as he admired the young Prince.

It was 10 mins to landing; needless to say, Vegeta-sei was anxiously awaiting their arrival. The second they landed, a medical crew came aboard and took them all to the infirmary to get checked out. A mystery to them all, Prince Vegeta was nowhere to be found.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

Foamy: I'm sick and tired of people saying, "Well it relieves stress." You people are the worst. One, your weak willed. Two, you're fucking pathetic. "Oh I had a stressful day so I gotta have some pot." Give me a fucking break. OK, you people just can't deal with reality and that's your fucking problem. I don't give two shits about, "Oh I had a stressful day", Big fucking deal. The rest of the world had a stressful day, all right. It's called life. Deal with it. And then they try to throw that shit right back at ya. "Well I'm sure you have some addictions, might be caffeine." Ah yeah… all of a sudden I had a cup of coffee and I'm a fucking addict. Oh, Oh yeah cream cheese too. Look out. "Getting' high on the cream cheese." You fucking daft bastards.

Matt Say:…………………..But I like cream cheese!


	23. FatherSon Bonding

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 23

Father/Son Bonding

By

Bulma

Vegeta sat in h is study and stared at the document before him. His hand, hesitantly on the pen and above the line on the parchment. He had to heavily consider what he was about to sign. This document could very well lead him to being over thrown. Was he really risking his birthright for the sake of this mere woman who not only bore him the wisest and powerful son way beyond his years, but she somehow saved them all and ended a 13-year war.

He let out a sigh and signed the parchment. Yes, he was willing to risk everything. Some, for this, could call him a fool. And true he might very well be at this point in time. Vegeta placed his writing utensil down and laid back in his throne warily. Kami knows when he would get a peaceful night's sleep again. Vegeta closed his eyes and began to slowly drift, however, he was unfortunately woken up to a knock at the door.

"Come in.," he stated loudly as he regain his posture. A messenger entered the room and bowed before his Prince. "Sire, Prince Trunks and his Mother have arrived and have been taken to the infirmary. I was sent to inform you." he stated his business to the point. Vegeta stood and put his parchment in an envelope. "Very well. I want you to take this to my Royal Advisors. Tell them to make this official and let Vegeta-sei know about this. Also tell them the war of the Kold's is over. That my son saved everyone's lives." "But sire…" "I know what happened, but just do it. Another thing, tell them if they lay a hand on you, I will personally spread their innards across this galaxy. I want you to report back to me once all of this is completed and give me a full report. Do you understand?"

"Hai sire, I shall be back as quickly as possible." "Very well." The messenger took the envelope from Vegeta and quickly left to complete his task. Vegeta ran a hand over his unrulely hair and features. "Well, I better go break the news to them." he opened his door and walked out.

-Infirmary!-

They had placed Bulma in a regen tank and only had to patch up the scratches on Trunks. It was only Trunks, the Doctor, and a floating Bulma in the room. The Doctor had sent the trio of rescuers to go get some food so he could do his job and later eat. The Doctor sat quietly at his desk, observing Bulma and awaiting for her to finish healing in the tank. Trunks meditated in front of the tank, protecting her, should something arise. Trunks sharply opened his eyes as he narrowed them at the door. Moments later, Vegeta walked through it. The Doctor stood and bowed before his Prince. "Sire, to what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?"

Vegeta's onyx eyes were set on the pair of blue narrowed before him. Trunks stood and bowed before his Father. "Prince Vegeta, if you've come here to harm my Mother or myself, knows that it will not be an easy battle. If I have to, I will kill you. So please, give us until she is better and we will leave your planet." Trunks spoke in a tone he had not used in years. Vegeta felt pain he had not felt before. "Trunks…" he spoke softly. Trunks stayed bowed before his Father and eyes set on the ground.

Vegeta turned towards the Doctor. "Leave us." "But sire.." "Bulma will be fine. Now leave us." Vegeta cutted in. "Very well…" the Doctor took his leave and Trunks finally gazed at his Father. Vegeta walked over and grabbed a couple of chairs. He sat in one and signaled for Trunks to sit in the other, facing him. Trunks did so and they stared each other down. Vegeta looked at Trunks, really, really looked at him. Before, as a boy who had extraordinary power and now…his new Royal Guard. But now, now he gazed at him for the first time a Father would gaze upon his son. His only son. He looked so much like Bulma, but he also some himself.

Trunks began to get uneasy as he noticed the same look on his Father's face he had been receiving all day. "Prince Vegeta, Sire, is there something you wanted if it is not my own exile?" "Yes, I want you to stop calling me Prince Vegeta." "Then, what should I call you Sire?" "Father or even "Dad" if you so wish for one. You are of Royal Blood. You are MY son." "Funny, last time I checked, you denied not only me but Mom as well. You didn't seem all that much happy to know this information."

"And could you blame me? You threw that in my face and in front of Saiyan Public none the less. Are my actions really that surprising?" Vegeta defended. "No it's not, but it hurt me more than you'll ever know." Trunks spoke softly. Vegeta's heart ached as he saw the familiar pain he had known all too well in his son's eyes. "You know, it hurts. I never knew you or Mom. And after the blood, sweat, and tears, I finally come back. What do I get in return for those years of hard labor and pain under Frieza's rule? I get kicked in the teeth as I'm on the ground. I have been rejected from the very people I have spent my whole life trying to get back. So stop playing games Prince Vegeta. As soon as Mom is healed, we'll leave."

"You call her Mother and yet you refuse to acknowledge me as your other…Trunks, I'm not playing mind games with you. You are my son. And as such, it is time I realize and be Saiyan enough to take my responsibilities. And as for where Prince Frieza is concerned, I'm glad he is dead or it will be me to take his life that I know of this information…" he hissed darkly. "And get yourself and Mom killed again?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks…how did your Mother and I died?" Vegeta finally asked the dreaded question. "To be honest…I barely know. I remember you both putting me in my crib to sleep and the next I hear screaming. I was in Mom's arms and you weren't there. She was crying. After that I was put in a cold cell and all I remember was the pain in my tail from where Frieza had tortured me for hours. From that day on, I grew up and became a warrior slave." Trunks spoke softly and looked away from his Father's gaze.

"I know…if I would have been stronger, I could have done something. If I could have been older, I could have done anything to prevents your deaths…" Vegeta gazed at his son with an expression he had never used in his life. An expression of sadness and love for his child in front of him. His face heavy with raw emotion. Then for the first time EVER in the Prince's life, he stood up and embraced his son, much less anyone for that matter. "D-dad?" "Son, there was nothing you could've done. If anyone should've been stronger, it should've been me. You didn't let anyone down. It was I." Vegeta spoke softy into Trunks' hair as Trunks returned the embrace.

As they parted Vegeta scooted his chair closer. "Trunks, you are my son and you will claim your legal birthright as Prince and I will ascend to King. You are home now. My people will accept you as their new Prince, regardless of Saiyan tradition. As of now, cross breeding is acceptable." "Dad…why are you doing all of this?" "Do you need to ask, I've told you, and you are my heir, my son, my child. You are the only family I have left. I don't' want to make the same mistakes my Father once had. Also, if I were you, I would keep what you have told me on Kold's base to yourself. If anyone asks, it was you that had saved us all and ended the war, not the Woman." "What! Why!" "For the safety of you both, just stick with that story. I've informed a few people of the happenings and they know the truth. However, they will keep their mouths shut."

"Dad, I still don't understand…" "The Saiyan people can deal with the fact that one of our won has defeated the Kold's and ended this war. It'll better our chances of this new law being accept and we still maintain our birthrights." "Okay, that makes some sense…I suppose." A knock came at the door, interrupting Vegeta before he could explain any further. Vegeta in turn stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood Bulma's Father, Dr. Briefs, with concern written all over his face as he gazed upon the Prince. A book was clutched in his hand and something was troubling this old man's state of mind. "Prince Vegeta, excuse my interruption, but I need to talk to you and my Grandchild right now in private if you both please." "Very well." Vegeta opened the door and allowed the older man to pass through. As Vegeta closed the door, he saw the man gazed upon his Daughter in the tank. "Don't worry Gramps, Mom's gonna be fine." Trunks tried to sound reassuring.

Dr. Briefs gazed upon his Grandchild. He was amazed and so shocked of why he didn't see it before. Trunks stood up and faced his Grandfather. "Gramps, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" "Quite all right my boy. It's just shocking to see my Daughter's child…It's just…you look exactly like me when I was a boy." "Only stronger looking, right?" he joked. Dr. Briefs let out a chuckle. "Right…but there is a reason why I came here." "And what might that be?" Vegeta asked.

Dr. Briefs set his book down and opened to a page of a goddess embracing a Saiyan man. She had the Royal Vegeta-sei symbol upon her forehead and the man seemed to be powerful and golden locks defying gravity hair stood on end. Some writing was on the other side of the book and the text in a very foreign language. Son and Father gazed upon the book and instantly Vegeta knew. "You said my Daughter killed the Kold's and she had this symbol on her forehead? This was your prophecy before you were born, was it not Prince Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs looked at the Prince. Vegeta numbly shook head yes. "How is this possible? She's not even Saiyan…" "True, but I believe the prophesy is becoming a reality regardless if she is Saiyan or not." Dr. Briefs voiced. At this both turned to stare at Trunks intensely. "What? Swear, I had nothing to do with this!" he cried putting his hands up in front of him as he took a step back from their gazes.

"Hmmm this would explain a few thing, don't you agree Prince Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs spoke. "It all makes sense now…" "Um…cold I please be filled in here?" Trunks asked rather confused. "It's my birthright prophecy. I'm supposed to end up with the powerfullest of the Silver Moon Goddess'. There are 3 of them. My destiny is to become mate of the powerfullest of all 3. She is to mate with me and as well to produce a male heir, which in turn will succeed us both in power to finally bring the Universe to peace." Vegeta explained. The room went completely silent as they took it all in. All 3 of their gazed fell upon Bulma in the tank, floating in pure ignorant and peaceful bliss of the world around her. ("Mom…. What are you?" Trunks thought in confusion.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

The Amityville toaster, make breakfast spooky, spooky talk from toaster, spooky eat me toast, yum yum yum, human hand

-Foamy

Matt Say: HUMAN HAND! WHERE! -Looks around wildly for human hand!-


	24. 3 Goddess' Of The Silver Moon

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 24

3 Goddess' Of The Silver Moon

By

Bulma

Unfortunately, the prophecy does not end there. The result of the Prince and Goddess' result of their union, many people will want their conception for their own personal gain. A giant war will break out. If the Prince chooses the path of justice and honor, Super Saiyan he shall become and civil peace will rule all.

Vegeta gently embraces Bulma as he lifts her out of the tank to a medical recovery room for her to awaken. The Doctor came back and escorted them to the room. Vegeta helped the Doctor clean and check her up as Dr. Briefs and Trunks waited outside the door.

As soon as they were done, the Doctor allowed them in. Not a word was said between any of them. Minds were heavy from the realization of what Bulma is, was, and now must endure. The door opening soon interrupted their thoughts and the trio of friends entered with food. "Sorry we took so long. We kinda got lost and found out you guys moved to a new room." Venux explained. "Ah, Bulma's out! That is good!" Andrea smiled relieved.

"Hai." Trunks smiled as he made the atmosphere a bit more cheerful. Koji helped pass around the food and beverages as they all sat and ate. Both Venux and Andrea could glance every now and then at Bulma's resting body, hoping she would awaken soon. They didn't have to wait long as their hope was not in vain. Bulma slowly began to stir from her sleep. Everyone noticed and all came to her side.

Through squinted eyes, Bulma saw many faces peering down at her through the piercing blinding light. "Ow…I feel like crap…" she muttered. This sent a ripple of snickers throughout the group. "I should say so Bulma. You had quite an adventure." Her Father smiled down at her. The group moved away from the bed so as Bulma could sit up against the pillows. Bulma glanced at them all as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. To her surprise, Trunks and…Vegeta were there along with her 2 best friends, the Royal Guard, and her Father.

"How you feeling Bulma?" Andrea asked. "Like shit…how did I end up here? Trunks, did you beat King Kold and Prince Frieza?" Bulma asked surprised as she looked at her son. Everyone looked at him puzzled. "Mom…don't you remember what happened?" he asked her. Bulma could only shake her head no and gave Trunks a rather puzzled look. "Bulma, you destroyed Prince Frieza and King Kold." Venux told her. "Nani! That is impossible! Look at me, do I really look like I could take on someone who is a million times stronger than I am, much less 2 at the same time, and win!" Bulma cried.

"Well technically, you destroyed everything on that ship…well with the exception of Trunks." chuckled Koji. Bulma looked at the Royal Guard in horror. "You can not be serious…" she breathed. "Woman, what's the last thing you remember?" Vegeta spoke. Bulma could not seem to make eye contact with this man. Knowing what she knew right now, she could not bring herself to meet his gaze. "I remember Trunks getting hurt terribly by Prince Frieza. I begged for the Prince to leave Trunks alone. This angered King Kold. One minute I'm screaming for Trunks, the next I'm fighting this bastard of a King off of me…I can't remember much after that.

All I could think about was getting to Trunks…but like I told you, I can't remember much after that." Bulma explained to them. There was a cold, uneasy silence. "What happened? What did happen once I was passed out?" Bulma asked as she stared at her hands folded in her lap. All eyes, except for Bulma's, rested upon Trunks. "I'm not quite sure myself…there was a giant explosion. It wiped out everyone and everything in that ship out. I'm not quite sure what you did, but because of you, you had single handedly ended a 13 year war. Because when I emerged from a last minute covering place, you were floating a couple of feet off the ground. You had this symbol on your forehead though, and your Ki was sky rocking . It had almost suppressed my own." Bulma could only gap in awe. It couldn't be true.

"Bulma, it's okay. What is done is done. Right now, just worry about getting some rest and keeping up your strength." Andrea putted a comforting hand on her freaking out friend. The poor girl had been through so much. Bulma shook her head numbly in agreement. Then Andrea clapped her hands together and looked at everyone. "All right, everyone out!" "Since when do you give orders, Girl?" Vegeta snapped. Andrea glared at him. "Look, you boys had all this time with her! Now she is really, really confused. So give the poor girl some air with her friends. Besides she needs to eat. Just give me and Venux a couple of hours with her and you can have her back!" Andrea reasoned.

"All right, come on Gramps, Dad." "You too Koji." Andrea told the Royal Guard. Koji smiled at Andrea, "Yes Ma'am." The men filed out of the room. Leaving the 3 women to discuss and sort out some of Bulma's mixed, confused thoughts, and feelings. Hopefully their comfort would help her feel better somehow.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

One is all…

All is one…

-Edward and Alphonse Elric

Matt Say: Hmmm…you mean Football? And what's the answer? I don't get it? Hmmm, oh well…I'M HUNGRY! WHERE'S DINNER ANDREA!


	25. Andrea's Engagement

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 25

Andrea's Engagement

By

Bulma

-3 Hours Later!-

The men sat outside Bulma's door as the Women inside discussed and talked out Bulma's mixed feelings. "Sire, do you actually believe my Daughter could very well be part of your prophecy and of this legend?" Dr. Briefs asked the Prince. "We don't believe, we know. My Brat is living proof. There is not doubt in my mind of this. She is none other than the strongest of the 3 Silver Moon Goddesses." Vegeta spoke. "Yeah, but I'm wondering how Mom's gonna take that news? All ready she is skeptical about what all ready happened on the Kold's ship." Trunks explained to the group. "Well, either way, she is going to be my Mate. She is destined for me and my people will need her." Vegeta told them. There was no debate. He wanted Bulma and once he has his eyes set on something, Kami help those who step in his way.

"Dad, I really don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, Mom isn't one to…" "Quiet Brat! Your Mother will agree with my decision, as I will explain the situation. She is a rational persona and will things my way." confidently Vegeta smirked as he spoke this. However, to his response, he received uneasy looks from the rest of the men. "Um Sire, I know Women and when you force them to do things they do not want to do…" Koji started. "They tend to rebel and you receive their wrath…" Dr. Briefs added. "Especially, if you are going to deal with Mom. Perhaps it would be better if I explain this situation to Mom?" Trunks finished.

"No, I know how to handle my Woman! I don't need others in my personal affairs!" Vegeta snapped. "As her Father…" "And as her Son, she is our personal business. I'm telling you Dad, if you go in there like that, you are messing with my future!" Trunks spoke sternly. "Brat, you worry too much. Believe me, I'm a charmer." Vegeta flashed his confident smirk once more.

"With all due respect Sire, just how do you plan on winner her hand after that vulgar display you have displayed last time you had met her? No offense Sire, but dumping this information on her after the harsh treatment at the Ball and letting not only her but your Son as well get kidnapped and taken to King Kold's base is no way to win over a girl, any girl." Koji spoke. Silence over came the 3 relations. "He does have a point." Dr. Briefs finally spoke. Vegeta opened his mouth to add his 2 cents, but the door opening to reveal entrance had other ideas.

"Hey you guys, we're done in here if you wanna come in and talk?" Venux asked. Vegeta shot a look into his fellow men. " I will speak with her privately. Is that understood?" Vegeta spoke. Trunks could only shake his head. This was going to end badly, he could all ready tell. "Sure Dad, come on you guys. Let's give them some down time." Trunks stood up. Bulma eyed the doorway as she heard this and glared unsure at Andrea. Andrea let out a smile as it graced her features. "B, don't worry so much. It'll be fine. Just page me on my cell and I'll be here all right?" "…Right" Andrea stood up and left after Venux.

To take her place, Vegeta entered the room and closed the door behind him. Bulma quickly looked away from him. She still could not seem to manage t meet his gaze. Vegeta sat in his previous chair and Bulma could feel his gaze burn into her form. A silence blanketed over them. Neither one could utter a word to one another. The information that they knew was all too much. If anything, the pair would give anything to be far away from one another, but they had to do this sometime. Bulma couldn't stand the silence any longer and was the first to break it.

"Mind boggling isn't it?" "Hai…" "Who would ever guess…that all of this would happen…and then there is the subject of our son…" A grunt from Vegeta was her response to Bulma that he agreed. "Woman, there is more I want to discuss with you and I want you to look at me and understand what I'm saying to you." Vegeta spoke. Bulma shook her head no. "Prince Vegeta…don't you think that this is enough for me? I've had enough surprises in all but one day! What else could there be?" Bulma finally looked at the demanding Prince. "Vegeta, I have slaughtered the remaining Kold's and have no memory of it. I have brought a war to an end and gained your victory. My home is in shambles. I found out I have a son and by none other than your; whom rejected me and him and for you to allow us to be taken, what else can there be?" Bulma pleaded.

"You are part of a honored prophecy and one destined to be my mate. Hence, I shall not go against my gods and shall make you be mine and create our heir." Vegeta spoke straightforward and to the point. "If you have any objections to any of this, get over it." "No." "No?" "You heard me! No." "May I remind you that I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and what I want, I get. And going against destiny and the Gods of Vegeta-sei only ends badly!" Vegeta spoke angered at Bulma's uncooperative personality

"Vegeta, does it look like I care? I ended the war and by our agreement I am allowed to go home and fix my home and make things right. As for this 'prophesy', I don't know what or who is in it, but I'm not. I'm not going though this. And while we are at it, I love Trunks, but to create him with you and how you feel about things, no. It's not right. Trunks was created out of love and you don't have those feelings Sire. I'm going to do what is right for me and my answer is no and it will stay as such." Bulma spoke firmly; standing by her decision. "Woman, you test my patients." "And you test mine!" "Woman, you are the Goddess of the Silvermoon! You are the most powerful of the 3 and you are destined to be mine. You shall help me become the Legendary and give me an Heir that will bring all feuding in the universe to peace. Think of the greater good!" Greater good! GREATER GOOD! You tell me what the 'greater good' has ever done for me! All I've gotten was pain, little sleep, and only the reminder that I almost lost everything. The greater good can go fuck itself!" Bulma screamed out angrily.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" "I WILL NOT! I'M SO SICK OF EVERYONE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! 'DON'T BE UPSET!' 'DO MY WORK WOMAN!' 'BUILD MY WEAPONS WOMAN!' WELL I'M DONE! AS SOON AS I'M OUT OF THIS HOSPTIAL, I'M GOING HOME! THERE IS NOT A DAMN FORCE IN THIS UNIVERSE THAT CAN STOP ME! I SAVED YOUR ASS ONE TOO MANY TIMES YOUR HIGHNESS, IT'S TIME I GET BACK TO MY LIFE THAT YOU HAVE SO KINDLY DENID ME!" Bulma spat in rage. Vegeta jumped to his feet. Bulma inside feared the worst, but her anger kept her demeanor up.

Vegeta shook in rage. This was not as he expected the situation to turn out. "Woman…try as you might, you will do as I command. If I have to personally drag you all the way to the alter and to my bed, I fucking will! Make no mistake; I shall come back later when you are thinking rationally. But mark my words, you are the Goddess and you will help me fulfill the prophecy. So pray to your Kami or to your gods; because I will make you see reason if you refuse." he shook in hatred at the Woman before him. He stormed out the door and slammed the door behind him. Leaving Bulma to sulk and loathe the Prince even further as her anger seethed.

-Andrea/Koji!-

Andrea strolled arm linked with Koji. All ready it was dark and the sky blazed with stars and planets far and wide across the inky black sky. On Earth, it did have the beauty of this sky; but nothing compared to this or even this close to Koji. Over the months, she had never grown so fond of anyone in her past relationships, then with this man right here. They past the dimly lit fountains, Andrea sighed in content. "Koji, I love this place, this planet, everything here." Koji smiled at her. "Good." Andrea looked around, everything seemed so right, but a ping of sadness washed over her. Koji noticed this.

"Something troubling you?" "I'm going to leave soon. As soon as Bulma is better, she wants to go home…I want to stay here, but there is no reason I should…" she trailed off, looking away from the perfect man next to her. A mischievous smile crept upon Koji's lips as he took her face in his hands and makes the love of his life look at him as he pulled her in close and kissed her tender lips. Andrea had not expected such a bold move from this man.

As they parted, confusion clouded Andrea's enticing orbs. "K-Koji?" she asked. "Andrea, will you stay with me and become my Mate?" he asked her. Andrea's eyes grew wide in shock. "Koji, it's forbidden by your laws! You could get killed!" "A life without you, my angel, is a life I do not wish. If I'm not with you, then I do not wish a life. If having you by my side entitles me my fate of certain death, then I embrace it with open arms!" Koji cried. "Koji, you are insane! What you speak of is irrational!" "No! Loving you is the sanest idea I have ever had in my entire life!" "But I'm not worth your life!" Andrea cried as she tried to speak reason. "Andrea, you are worth more to me than all the riches and powers in this universe, no in this or any life that has to offer! Now not another word on the subject. A simple yes or no will suffice my questions. Think of it as a proposal of marriage on your planet."

"Pr-Proposal? Like in actual proposal of marriage!" "In meaning mating as being one and producing many heirs is your idea of marriage, then yes. Yes I am." Koji spoke seriously. Andrea was astounded of what Koji was speaking of. It was illegal to the laws of Vegeta-sei. The was too rash, too sudden…yet it seemed so right. She knew her answer. She would follow this man to the ends of the universe and back; for she knew no other man would satisfy her than him. She would defiantly need to have a favor done by Bulma to ensure their safety. Andrea, without so much as a second thought, reached out and embraced her newly found Lover. She kissed his lips and this verified her answer.

"Yes, to the ends of the universe and those of the destines before us, I will follow you and be yours, no matter what force objects to our union. I will overcome it and be your Mate." Andrea spoke as Koji held her close, kissing her softly as he loved her response. Yes, he knew his choice and if he gets himself killed, then so be it.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

COFFEE HOUSE PROPOGANDA NO MORE!

-Foamy!

Matt Say: Ewww, I hate Coffee!


	26. Against Wills

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 26

Against Wills

By

Bulma

-Morning!-

-Bulma!-

Bulma barely had gotten any sleep. She was so infuriated with the Prince. How dare he go back on their deal! Future history or not, she had no desire to be with this man, who was incapable to love. She seethed all night. It wasn't until 3 in the morning that Bulma had been venting all her rage and Trunks receiving it through the bond, that enough was enough and he needed to talk some sense into her so at least they both could get some sleep.

Bulma tossed and turned in her covers, muttering obscenities aimed at the Prince. Hot tears fell upon her cheeks as she hit the pillow as if it were the selfish man himself. "Mom, could you please put aside your angered feelings for Dad, so we both can get some sleep?" a voice in the shadows spoke. Bulma shot straight up in the air brought the blankets with her. "W-Who's there?" Trunks stepped closer and sat in the chair. The dimly lit lights from outside shown through the windows, illuminating her son. "Trunks? Kami, you scared me! I thought you were…" "Dad?" He spoke.

Bulma turned from him and wiped her eyes. "Trunks, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night for Kami's sake!" "Well, I would be sleeping, but a certain Mother of mine is sending me angry emotions, therefore I'm finding it rather hard to sleep." Trunks amusly looked at the angered, but funny looking Woman before him. "You can feel my emotions?" she asked. "And your pain as well. They don't call this a bond for nothing you know." he smiled. Trunks stood and took a seat on the bed and Bulma rested against the pillows and the blanket securely around her.

"So Mom, either I prod into your mind or you spill on what is going on between you and Dad that has made you so upset?" he asked; not beating around the bush. "Trunks, it's late, and you should be sleeping." Bulma tried reasoning. "And how can I when I have an upset Mother who's emotions are too pissed off Might as well talk to me about it so you can feel better and we can both get some shut eye." "Trunks…it's none of your concern first off. Besides, you are too young to understand personal matters such as this." "Oh really?" Trunks raised and eyebrow at this challenge.

"Don't bullshit me, I know your mad at Dad because he wants you to be his mate and you feel he doesn't love you the way you do for him. You're also angry at the fact that he is keeping you here and all your really want to do is go home and have your life return to normal. How far am I off?" Trunks smirked triumphantly as Bulma's mouth hung open, as she did not expect him to know practically her whole reasoning behind her anger at Prince Vegeta.

Bulma quickly tried to recover and shook her head. "No Trunks. You have it all completely wrong." "Don't bullshit me. You're lying to me. It's clearly written on your face." Bulma turned her head away from him. "Whatever…" "No, not 'whatever!' You need to stop acting like this and talk to me here." trunks told her. "What for? You can just read my mind and find out all the information you need." "Yes, but I'm giving you the option of telling me what's bothering you instead of me prying. It'll make you feel a whole lot better if you stop being a baby and talk to me." he told her.

"There is nothing to talk about…" "Oh sure there is. For example: Dad." "I don't want to discuss your Father with you." "Oh but I think you do. I can read it in your mind. You need to discuss your feelings about him." "I have no feelings for that man, and even if I did, which I do not, what good would it do? It's only one sided…" Bulma stated bitterly to the wall as she avoided Trunks' gaze. Trunks placed a comforting hand over her own that was clenched in her lap. "Mom, I know it hurts and I'm going to let you find out on your own about Dad. He's not what he seems to make people believe he is. But you need to talk to me here. I'm here to listen, all right?" "Trunks, I want to go home…" "I know you do and I know it is hard. But hang in there for just a little while longer." "But I'm so tired of being the strong one."

"Imagine how I feel. I'm the one seeing my parents go through turmoil hell because of me. I'm seeing my Father risk his throne and emotions over a Son who is only a 'Hybrid' in the eyes of his people. I'm seeing my Mother crying bitter tears of unfairness of my Father and the heartache of wanting to go home. I'm seeing both my parents regret me and wondering why I'm here. And all the while, I'm keeping a positive note, my bravest face, and for what? For hope, my parents will grow up and want me? I know what you're going through. What I am asking of is not an easy thing to ask anyone. It's unfair and cruel. I shouldn't ask you both to go through all of this just to have Baby-me and to love me the way I am right now, but I have to. I can understand if you both don't love me…but please, do this…" Trunks spoke softly.

Bulma gazed upon him as more tears, not bitter but tears of sadness and love, trickled down her face. She gripped her son in her warm, loving embrace. "Oh Trunks…" she whispered into his hair. " I could never, ever hate you." "I know Mom, I know."

-Later That Morning!-

Shortly after that moment with Mother and child, both went to bed. In the morning, Bulma was awaken by 2 high pitched

Screaming voices. Bulma groggily opened her eyes. "What the hell?" she mumbled. "BULMA! ANDREA IS ENGAGED!" Venux cried happily. Bulma focus was now on high alert. "NANI!" she screamed. "He asked me last night!" Andrea excitedly told Bulma. "This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Bulma got out of the bed and hugged her Best Friend in a 'glomping' manner. "Yeah and when you get out of this prison, we are going to start planning it!" Venux cried. "This is going to be great!" Bulma squealed in delight.

-Vegeta!-

"You're resigning!" Vegeta cried. Vegeta was in the middle of his meeting with Dr. Briefs and Trunks, when Koji interrupted and flat out told Vegeta that he was going to quit being his Royal Guard. "Yes Sire, I am resigning." "Why? On what grounds!" "I wish to be mated Sire." "What! To whom!" Vegeta demanded. "To Bulma's friend, Andrea." "Are you sure of this?" "More than anything in my life. I love her with all my heart. She is everything to me. I want her as mine if that means I have to give up my rank, than so be it." Koji explained.

"I see…well, I can not permit this." Vegeta told him. "Sire, regardless if you accept this or not, my reasoning and decision, I could give less than a care in the world." "Fool, I'm going to change the laws! Apparently I want to keep you around. If there is anyone on this planet I trust, it's you. So you can be with that girl and keep your damn job. Is that understood."

"Sire, you truly mean it?" "Hai, now go. Tell your Woman." "Sire…this…I…Thank you!" Koji cried as he ran out of the room to find Andrea and tell her the wonderful news. Vegeta once again turned to his attention to the two in the room. "Now as I was saying, I need both of your help." "Prince Vegeta, what could you possibly want our help with?" Dr. Briefs asked. "I need to help with your Daughter. I need you both to try and knock some sense into her. I need her to see reasoning in becoming my mate and producing the Brat." Vegeta told them point blank.

"Are you out of your mind Prince Vegeta! That is my Daughter! You can not be serious!" cried Dr. Briefs outraged. "I'm very serious about this." "I will have no part in this Prince Vegeta. She is my child, if you want her to love you back, you are going to do it the ol' fashion way." "Dr. Briefs spoke his decision. Vegeta turned to Trunks. "Dad, I think Gramps is right on this one. But…I can't do anything; you are going to have to do this on your own. I can help, but you will have to woo Mom on you own." Trunks told his Father. "Very well." Vegeta replied.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. MOMENT OF ZEN!

To understand that balance, to decompose and recreate. That is alchemy.

-Edward and Alphonse Elric

Matt Say: CANDY! -Dives into piles of candy!-


	27. Venux's Crush

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 27

Venux's Crush

By

Bulma

-3 Days Later! -

As soon as Bulma was released from the infirmary, she and her 2 friends left to do some planning shopping. Bulma was so excited for Andrea. At least one of them had found love. It was nice to know Andrea had met her match. They had spent the last couple of days shopping for the ceremony and had been planning. Bulma could only watch from afar the happy couple go through and pick things of their own. She could have been those couples, happy and in love. It made her sad to think of what she could have had with Yamcha. But she wouldn't let it show. She needed to stop thinking like that and be happy for her Best Friend.

Of course, Bulma wasn't the only one conflicting with emotions. Venux did have plenty on her mind as well. She had a lot over with Trunks. Did he love her? What did that kiss mean? Should they as well take a step forward? I mean, she practically grew up with the guy and knew him her whole life. She didn't' know what to think in this case. Venux was brought out of her train of though as she realize that thinking such things without getting some real advice would get her no where. She needed to see someone about this and she just knew who to talk this over with.

-Vegeta!-

It had been almost 4 days since he had seen Bulma face to face. He wanted to give her some time to cool off. Needless to say, their last meeting did not go according to plan. They had parted on bad terms and all because she would not agree with being cooperative with his plan. If only if she would stop thinking of herself and focus on the big picture.

Vegeta laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling in the middle of the night now. His thoughts traveling to Bulma. He didn't know if he cared or hated the lil' minx. He let out a sigh and sat up. He needs to see her. He needed to make her see how pointless her arguing with him was. With that thought in mind, he had gotten up from his bed and headed out the door to see her.

-Bulma!-

Late once again in her labs, did the azure haired scientist worked on Vegeta-sei's new project. A Nero-electronically portable wrist computer. Bulma focused with careful fingers on hooking all the small wires together, she did not hear the door open and a female come up from behind her. Bulma jumped slightly as a hand touched her shoulder. "Venux! You scared me!…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sorry Bulma…um can I talk to you for a second?" Venux asked her. Bulma took a closer look at her friend and realized that something was greatly troubling her. "Sure V, what is it?" Bulma asked. She put down her tools and looked at her friend. Venux sat in a chair across from Bulma's work desk and Bulma patiently waited for Venux to tell her what was bothering her. "Well…um…Bulma…hypothetically saying, you had this friend and she maybe liked this guy who practically grew up with her, her whole life and she used to hate him with such passion…but now she has all these kinds of feelings after kissing him? What advice would you give to her?" Venux asked. Bulma had a knowing smile on her forehead and chuckled inwardly.

"So what you are hypothetically asking for this friend of yours is if she is in love with this guy or not?" Bulma asked. Venux blushed under the gaze of Bulma. Her silence reassured Bulma in her intelligents. "Okay V, here is my advice and pay very close attention to what I have to say." Venux hung onto Bulma's every word as she patiently, yet urging her to speak of the advice she so desperately needed to know to bring some relief in her troubled and confused life.

"Venux, what you are experiencing is love for Trunks. Be happy and go with the feelings. They are pure and will not take you down the path of destruction. Just continue to be yourself and listen to your heart." "This is hypothetical!" Venux tried to cover herself and Bulma put up a hand to silence her. "Not another word V. I'm telling you, you will be fine. Just continue to be yourself and follow your heart, but also try to use some common sense. So don't do anything I wouldn't do and that leaves you lots of leg room." Bulma smiled.

"So…you don't think it's weird that I'm dating your son?" "Well technically V, he isn't my son yet. And I would be proud to have a Daughter-In-Law that is one of my Best Friends. I just want you both happy. So do what your hearts tell you to do, but make sure to take things as a slow, steady pace. Do not rush things." Bulma smiled.

She expected Venux to be happy about this, but there seemed to be more troubling the girl. "Bulma…I was thinking, maybe you should go with Vegeta's plan…" "Why should I! He took us from Earth, enslaved us, forced me to work to the point of exhaughtion, denied me and Trunks, and almost got us killed by letting that Frieza scum's minion to kidnap us! I will not cooperate with that Bastard's sick, sadistic plans any longer!" Bulma cried out infuriated.

Venux let out a sigh before she put cool ice over the hotness in Bulma's anguish. "Listen B, not all of this is his doing. Perhaps if you stop to think things over, you will see you have no right to say anything in this matter! He only kidnapped us to save us. He's friggin restoring Earth to it's original state before we got pulled in this stupid war. And so he made some mistakes but he made up for them didn't he? And do you despise Trunks that much!" "What are you getting at Venux?" Bulma asked dangerously. She didn't know weather to regret her bad mouthing or be pissed as hell to her friend's words.

"Bulma, if you do not union with Vegeta than Trunks will not be born. That is more than a slap to the face. Bulma you know I love him. Please don't take him away from me. Please don't hurt him than he all ready is." Venux pleaded. Bulma sat in her chair. No thoughts, no words, nothing. She had not thought of it like that… "And who knows Bulma, you both might learn to love each other."

Bulma looked at Venux. "Venux…can you leave right now? I need to think right now… I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bulma tried to sound like her old self. Venux knew better, but obliged. "Sure B…just doesn't stay up too late." Venux smiled sympathetically. Venux stood, placed a comforting pat on her shoulder, and walked out the door, closing it softly with a few parting words; "Just give him a chance."

Bulma put her face in her hands. "I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry." she chanted softly aloud to herself. "Woman, why do you cry so much?" a voice asked her. Again that night, Bulma jumped and saw someone in the room. Prince Vegeta sat in the chair, smirking quite arrogantly at her. "Prince Vegeta, what are you doing here? I'm really busy if you hadn't noticed?" Bulma sounded defeated. She wasn't quite ready to start round 2 with the Prince tonight. "Woman, you need some sleep. Come, let me escort you back to your chambers." he offered.

Bulma eyed him. "I'm fine and if anything, I can walk by myself. I'm a big girl; hell, I can tie my sandals and everything." she told him. "Woman, why do you resist me?" "And why do you keep on persisting?" Silence. "This is getting us no where Vegeta…" Bulma sighed. "Then what do you plan on doing about it?" Vegeta asked her. "I don't know! You don't know of what you ask of me Vegeta. You don't realize how much pain and pressure you put on one person." Bulma cried into her hands.

Then like that, she burst into tears in her hands once more. Vegeta stood up and came next to her. He kneeled and put a comforting arm around her. "Woman…" "You bastard, don't act like you care! I know what you want! Gods, I just want to go home and forget everything!" she sobbed. "I hate you Vegeta! Why are you doing this to me! I give up! I give in! You win! You broke the weak, stupid Earthling! A big win for you! Now just leave me be! I don't need to hear your shit anymore!" Bulma cried at him with tears streaming from her blue orbs.

Vegeta looked upon her in sympathy. "Come Woman, let's go walk." Bulma stared at him in disbelief. Did he just ignore everything she just told him? Did he not hear what she said? "No Vegeta! I do not wish to go anywhere with you! Just leave me alone!" "Woman…come." He gently took her arm and made her stand up. Bulma did not protest anymore. She felt too weak and too ashamed to do a damn thing about it.

Vegeta pulled her into a comforting embrace. He stroked her hair and Bulma could not believe it and did not care either. He offered a shoulder to cry on and she took just that. "Bulma, it's okay and I know it's unfair, but I'm trying to make things right." he whispered in her ear. Regardless of the angry protests of his pride yelling at him, Vegeta needed to do this. Call it lust or love; he needed to hold this Goddess in his arms.

Bulma fell limp in his arms as her legs gave out on her. Vegeta caught her and cradled her to his chest. "Ve-Vegeta…I will…I will d-do I-it." she sobbed quietly. "Nani?" "I'll cooperate wi-with the pl-plan." "Woman, quiet. You are not yourself right now." "No Vegeta, I'm going to go with the plan." "Woman, you do full realize what you will be giving up in exchange for this?" "Hai." "Are you at peace really with this?" "Hai." "Come Woman, you need to sleep and tomorrow I will discuss this more in detail." Vegeta told her.

But he never got to talk to her more. Bulma was close to being passed out in her own world. Vegeta closed and locked her lab and carried her to his room since it was the closest. He placed them in his bed and 2 separate blankets and both went to sleep in the comfort of each other's warmth. Thankfully Bulma was all ready in her pajamas.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. Moment of Zen!

I walk alone

I try alone

I wait for…Don't want to die alone…

Matt Say: We're gonna die?

B: No Matt

M: How do you know!

B: I just do.


	28. Love And Mates

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 28

Love And Mates

By

Bulma

-Morning!-

Needless to say, Bulma was more than surprised to wake up to the sleeping form of the Prince holding her in a sleeping embrace. She couldn't believe that here she was, in a room she did not know of or recognize, and in a bed none the less than the Royal Prince himself. ("Bulma, get ahold of yourself. Thank Kami you still have your clothes on. Now think of way to get out of here alive and without him noticing your are leaving…") Bulma tried to think with a clear head.

However, Bulma did not get very far as a pair of arms held her to a perfectly molded body and a pair of ebony eyes reflected her blue ones. Bulma stared at the blank faced Prince. Not a word was uttered between them. "Woman, we need to talk ." "Vegeta…I'll go through with your plan." "So you fully realize you will have to give up your freedom, ever visiting your planet, your dreams, and being submitted to Saiyan laws, cultures, and traditions?" "Hai…I know what I am doing."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" "Vegeta, I'm never going to be happy…I just have to accept my fate and move on." "Woman…" "Don't 'Woman' me! I know what I am doing. Now can we just drop the subject." "For now. Are you hungry?" Vegeta asked. Bulma couldn't believe this man. If she looked more into this, she could have sworn her pain might hurt him. Bulma shook her head no. "You need to eat Woman." "I'm not hungry…" she spoke quietly and dodged his gaze. Vegeta did not persist. "Very well, if you fully understand the situation and have no objections to it, then when you are ready to leave my chambers to do as you will til' I require your services once again, then you may choose to do so. Unlike some of us, I don't' want to starve myself out of spite of need of nourishment." Vegeta told her.

Bulma nodded and gotten up from the bed and strode out of the room without saying a single word. To her, she wanted this to be strictly business. The last thing she needed was developing feelings. ("Gods Bulma, you need to get your mind set on something. You can't just start getting all lovey dovey with this creep! This man is nothing but pure trouble for you. Best to just be at a distance as much as you can.") She thought as she headed to her own chambers to freshen up and to get back to work.

-3 Weeks Later!-

Since the incident of waking up in Vegeta's bedroom. Bulma has been moved in on his chambers on his orders. Although she refused to sleep in his bed, he has allowed her the small (if you can call it that) joint bedroom in his private quarters. She was not too thrilled about this sudden change, but he had assured her it was part of the bonding they will do and for her own protection. Bulma could at least say she had her lab, but she would miss being on her own.

Fortunately, she rarely had time to herself, as there was much planning for her to do, what with all the inventions and Andrea's ceremony to plan. It was so surreal how in only 1-week time shall she be Mated. A small smile graced Bulma's lips as she smiled at the thought of her friends being so happy. ("If only I could look forward to being happy with the one I truly loved…") she inwardly sighed as she stared at the complex formula before her on her laptop. She tried to concentrate on her work, but she couldn't. ("You know Mom, all work and no play can make you a very unhappy Mama." teased the voice of her son in her mind through the bond.

It was still pretty weird to believe he could do this, much less her talking to him telepathically. ("Trunks, I'm working her. So if you don't mind, I need to get back to work.") Bulma told him. ("Mom, come on, you and Andrea, and Venux need a girls night out. Come on. You know it will be fun!")

Bulma thought about this for a moment. It did sound pretty tempting. ("Well…") ("Yep, okay. I'll tell Andrea and Venux to meet you at your room tonight, say around 6:00?") Trunks asked. ("Sure, why not. Besides, I could use a nice clubbing night tonight.") Bulma finally caved into the idea. Bulma let out a sigh as she felt the connection link go dead. "Well guess I better get everything done before 6:00pm." she told herself.

-Koji/Vegeta!-

Exhaughted was the only word that could express what both Vegeta and Koji felt. They have been busy training and planning. Both fell upon their backs as they gazed at the sky above them. "W-Wanna -pant- call it a day?" asked Koji as he gazed out of the corner of his eye to the Prince. "Very well." came Vegeta's reply. Not a word was said between the two. It was a nice, peaceful, sunny afternoon. A day where friends should lounge and talk. Perfect weather.

"Koji, how do you feel about being Mated to that girl?" Vegeta finally asked. Koji prodded on his elbows with a triumphant smug look on his face. "Best feeling in the cosmos. She is everything to me. I couldn't see my life without her. She always on my mind and in my heart. Everything I see or wherever I go, it reminds me of her. And when I smell her scent, it reminds me of lilies and vanilla. Gods Vegeta, she's the best thing in my life. Just talking about her makes me so happy. I really am the luckiest Saiyan alive!" Koji spoke.

Vegeta laid on the ground and stared at the sky in deep thought. A lot of what Koji said made sense to what he was feeling. Did he…was he in love with Bulma? Many a time and may a night he had found himself yearning for her. Longing to hold her, caress her skin, stroke her hair, and those lips! How he wanted to kiss them. He shook his head to rid himself of these impure thoughts. But Bulma still remained there. "You're thinking of Bulma aren't you?" Koji asked.

"Hai. She plagues my mind, my day, my night, even now. I think thoughts of her and when her loud, annoying ass isn't around, I want her there! At first I tried to push her away, have little to do with the minx. But because of this situation and with her around me, I want her more than ever as mine. What you have told me about your feelings for that girl, make some sort of sense to me, insane as it is." Vegeta spoke.

"Ah Vegeta, you are in love. How does it feel?" "Love?" "Yes Vegeta, love. You never thought it possible did you?" "Well…no…" "Well Vegeta, believe it or not, you do have feelings and you do feel things. I'm just glad you found someone and that you will be very happy." Koji smiled. "Easy for you. She doesn't loathe your sorry ass. To her, this is business. And then there is that Brat of mine!" "She will come around. Trunks is proof that. Besides, at least you know you will have a child. I don't know if Andrea will want a Brat running around. So be grateful you know him. He's a wonderful kid you have there Vegeta. Don't regret him." Koji told a very surprised Vegeta. Vegeta let out a small smile. "Yeah, your right. I do."

-Trunks!-

Trunks headed from his personal training room to seek out Venux and Andrea to have a girl's night out. As he was walking to Andrea's chambers, Venux came out of her room and smiled. "Oh Trunks, can I talk to you for a minute?" Trunks smiled at her. " I was just about to see you. Mom wants to know if you guys want to go out to the club tonight?" Trunks asked. "Well…actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go see an opera with me? There is this one playing to night in the city and I really want to see it, but not alone…and well…I was wondering if you were interested?" she asked shyly. Trunks let out an inward groan. He HATED the opera. But to pass up the chance to be close to Venux, just him and her alone together, he was not about to give that up.

"Sure, I would love to go. But I pay for dinner." "Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that…" "No, no. I insist." "Well, in that case, all right." she smiled. Trunks felt his heart melt. "Well I better go ask Andrea if she wants to go to the club with Mom tonight." "I'll take care of it. You get ready for dinner tonight. The play starts at 7:00pm. So dinner should be at 5:30?" "Sure. I'll see you then." Trunks smiled.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. Moment of Zen!

And he knew, without knowing how he knew it, that the phoenix had gone, had left Hogwarts for good, just as Dumbledore had left the school, had left the world…had left Harry.

-J.K. Rowling

Those who know me on a personal basis, will know why I have chosen that dark Moment of Zen…losing someone very close to you is worse than anything…so this holiday season… I will spend it alone…sadden…and missing him with all my heart…Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Readers…

Matt Say: Why you so sad Bulma?


	29. Evil Seeks Justice

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 29

Evil Seeks Justice

By

Bulma

-Desolated Planet Somewhere!-

Beady, soulless eyes gazed at the 3 people before him. A young woman named Venus, an elderly, yet powerful man named Gogeta, and a middle-aged weird bluish hue centaur looking thing named Kinichi sat around a table in the almost dark abyss of a dark castle. "I believe you know why I have called you all here?" asked the man with those eyes. It was none other than Kaioshin. He managed to escape with little less than seconds to spare from Bulma's attack.

True he had a bandage gash on his right arm, but alive none the less. "It is true what has happened? The Kold's are diminished?" Venus asked solemnly. "Yes, but it won't stop there. Those Saiyans are becoming powerful, too powerful for my liking. We need to kill them before they start to come after us!" Kaioshin spoke. "Those damn, bloody Saiyans! Kill them all!" Kinichi hissed. "Not that simple. I'm half Saiyan myself, so we will need to plan carefully. One wrong move from us could give them the upper hand." Gogeta cautioned.

"That is why I have called you all here. You know, the Kold's were close to us. We must avenge their deaths. But attacking blinding isn't the way to go. So we must go after the Prince and the Goddess. If they the conceive the Brat and bring it to term, you can kiss our rulings good-bye. We must stop them." Kaioshin urged.

Silence and exchanging of uneasy looks between them all. What they were planning was very dangerous. With the Kold's defeated; who or what will the Saiyans go after next? "I have a plan." Gogeta spoke finally. "Then, let's hear it!" Venus demanded. "All right, this is what we should do." Gogeta spoke once more and began to unfold his plan.

-Bulma/Andrea!-

-Club!-

"This place is great!" Bulma argued over the loud music of flashing lights and upbeat techno rhythm. Bulma was in the mist of sweaty bodies as she and Andrea danced. Bulma loved to party. Somehow it brought out her mischievous side to her. "Come on B, let's go chill! I need a drink!" Andre called to her over the loud music. "Sure!" Bulma called back. They made their way to the b ar and took a seat and ordered drinks. Bulma winked at the bartender and Andrea flirted with the guy at the end of the bar table.

Bulma caught this and nudged her. "Oh no Missy! Koji is going to be your Mate!" "So?" I need to have a last minute fun before that. So quiet!" Andrea stuck out her tongue at Bulma. Bulma returned the favor and took a sip of her drink. "So, again, why isn't Venux with us tonight? You never did tell me." Bulma asked. A giddy smile crossed Andrea's lips. "Oh, she is on a date." "No you mean…" "That is right! Trunks and Venux went to go see that new Opera tonight!" Andrea giggled and Bulma in joined in.

-Venux/Trunks!-

Trunks let out a sigh. He was nervous and he wasn't looking forward to the Opera, but Venux wanted to go. So he stood in front of her door in his Royal tux attire. And a single red rose in hand. He shifted from one foot to the other and took a breath, then proceeded to know at Venux's chamber door.

It was slow motion for Trunks. The door slowly opened and his date appeared behind the door. Gorgeous, beautiful, elegant, perfect. These words raced through Trunks' mind, though he found his voice had failed him and his jaw dropped to the ground. A small blush crept on Venux's cheeks as shyness took over. "Am…I really that…horrible looking? Here, I'll go change." she muttered quietly and tried to go change. Trunks caught her hand and she turned to him.

"Don't. You look beautiful." he smiled reassuringly. "Are you sure?" she asked. Trunks nodded and looked her over. She had a strapless, long, elegant ball gown. Long, black gloves and her hair up in a bun with a few curls to frame her face. She was, as Trunks thought, a Greek Goddess.

He held out his arm and Venux looped through it as they headed to dinner. Dinner was perfect on a rooftop of a secluded restaurant, scented candles everywhere, cherry blossoms and rose petals falling everywhere around them. Dinner was fabulous with the wonderful and vibrant food choices and excellent Vegeta-sei wine. But the best part about Dinner was the dancing. As the orchestra played a soothing waltz, Trunks took Venux onto the dance floor and everything was magical.

Then there was the Opera. ("Heh, what Opera?") Thought Trunks as during the entire time, he was lip locking with Venux throughout the entire performance. To Venux, this whole night was all perfect. She never wanted it to end, but it had to, though the romancing, Venux hoped never would as she collapsed in her bed later that night and had dreams of a blue eyed-lavender haired man of her heart.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. Moment of Zen!

You gonna get coal in your stocking cuz you're a preppie scum!

That's right, keep pissing Santa off! That means more presents for me asshole!

-Foamy!

Matt Say: NO PRESENTS? NOOO!


	30. Andrea's Big Day

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 30

Andrea's Big Day

By

Bulma

"Andrea, breath. Just calm down. You will be fine." Venux voiced reason in a soothing manner as her frantic; almost hysteric friend almost had a mental breakdown as she sat in a chair. Bulma sat next to her and Andrea rested her head upon Bulma's shoulder. "B, what if I mess up the vows? What if I faint? What if I-" "Don't think about the 'what if's'. Instead why not concentrate on the love of your life? Stop rushing around and just breathe." Bulma smiled at her friend as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "B, I'm scared…" "You have no reason to be. Everything is fine." Bulma reassured. "B, if you were in my position, you would be the same way." Andrea told her with an annoyed scowl on her face.

Bulma let out a chuckled. "You know, you are probably right. But you also have to realize this isn't a big deal." "Says she who freaks over everything." snorted Venux. "V, do you want me to leave and have her freaking out on you?" "No." Venux mumbled. "You know B, Venux does have a point." Andrea giggled. "No respect I tell you!" Bulma sat up and threw her hands in the air to emphasize how insulted she felt.

"Oh get over yourself Mom." chuckled Trunks in the open doorway. "AH!" Andrea cried. "Don't tell me it's time all ready?" "'Fraid so Andrea. Don't worry so much, you will be fine. Oh and you look great as always V!" he winked at the raven haired Goddess. "Nuff flirting Romeo, It's Andrea's big day, not yours yet. So can we get going now or what?" Bulma asked. Both Venux and Trunks blushed a good shade of red and both looked away. Trunks cleared his throat and nodded yes. Andrea stood up and took a deep breath. "All right. It's show time girls!" She said and all 3 headed after Trunks.

-Later!-

The ceremony was not much different than an Earthling one. The only difference was that they bit each other's necks, creating a mark and suckling on each other's blood, rather than exchanging rings to symbolize loyal ness. The outfits were bit skimpier than normal, traditional dress and scenery is more set in Renaissance style of Gothic nature than the light modern atmosphere on Earth.

Regardless of differences in cultures, the ceremony was beautiful. Andrea was perfect, in the exchange of vows, she did not mess up once and did everything with pride, honor, and grace. She was absolutely amazing. Koji beamed with pride and admiration. Now at the reception, everyone ate, drank, be merry, and dancing. Lots and lots of dancing!

Everyone but the blue haired scientist, she watched as her Best Friends danced with the love of their lives. She rested her annoyed face on her hand as she tried to gaze at the wall. All those happy people and all that dancing, she couldn't help but feel left out. As the fast tempo came to a slow beat of orchestra playing "1000 Words" by Final Fantasy X-2 score. Couples pulled in close for this number.

Bulma felt a shadow overcame her. She looked up and saw the Prince. He had his hand outstretched for hers. "No way. Last time I danced with you I got kidnapped." she told him flat out. "I would hardly call that a dance. Come on, you look lonely and bored and sick to death of watching others dance. Besides, this will cheer you up Princess." Bulma rolled her eyes at this comment, but took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

He pulled her close and they slightly danced in silence. The song slowly ended but quickly changed to another score of the Final Fantasy series. "Aeries' Theme." from Final Fantasy VII. "Woman…" "I have a name." "Bulma…there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about." "Oh?" "Bulma, what I have done to you is wrong I wanted to apologize. I'm trying to make things right between us, so I've done some thinking…" "And?" By now everyone was off the dance floor and intently listening in on the conversation of the Prince and Goddess of the Silver Moon.

"I've decided if you must go…then do so…but I want you to know my feelings…my true feelings. I'm a proud man. I rarely, if at all try not to show my emotions to anyone. I live my life on a strict, tight ship…and yet, when you came into my life, it appeared my world has turned upside down. I don't' know if it's love, if you can call it that, but you have captured me. You have driven me to the brink of insanity. You plague my every waking, dreaming, peaceful moments. Hell, I can't get a proper training session in without you on my mind. I don't know what it is about you. All you are is annoying, crying, whining, loud, yelling…" A dangerous look paused him in his tracks.

"The point is…I've come to be very fond of you. I would be honored if you would be my Mate. Right now…I'm giving you a choice. If you say no, I'll return you and your loved ones home if they or you so wish. But know I love you…and will never stop. Be my Mate Bulma. I want you to want this too, not too feel obligated to. Don't do it for you family, or for the Brat, or for benefit, do this for yourself." Vegeta spoke.

Their dancing had cease. The music stopped playing. All eyes, ears, and hearts stilled upon Bulma's answer. All anticipating what her decision will be. Bulma was more than moved by Vegeta's words. A lot of what he said explained some of the feelings she felt this whole time. Without a moments hesitation, and to the surprise of everyone around her, including herself, she kissed him; in front of a thousand or more people.

In the back, Trunks was routing and celebrating. Finally they were together! Finally a family. A real, loving, somewhat together family. He couldn't be any happier.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. Moment of Zen!

Silence is Golden, Duck tape is silver!


	31. The Bet

-1Arms Of The Angel

Chappie 31

The Bet

By

Bulma

-2 Days Later!-

Peace. That is what it felt now. Koji and Andrea had left for Earth for their "Honeymoon". Bulma had been missing lately, but everyone knew why and where and whom she had been sneaking off to. So Venux kept mostly to herself nowadays. She didn't mind, more training time if you asked her.

She had been training in the courtyard. It was a change from the metal sphere of the G.R., but since the weather had been so nice lately, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. But be known to her, she had been closely watched by certain lavender haired, blue-eyed Prince.

Venux entered in the early morning of the courtyard wit her weapon of choice. Her Bo (a giant big ass stick) stood by her side as she prepared to attack her imaginary opponent. She began her morning warm-ups and felt so refreshed. This morning seemed so relaxing. Without a care in the world she continued her workout, then suddenly out of the corner of her eyes, lavender was peeking out from the bushes. She knew that could only belong to one person.

A playful smirk crossed her lips as she made a lunge attack at the lavender haired Prince. She sat on his stomach as he fell on his back, surprised, and completely caught off guard. Venux pinned him underneath her. "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! WE'RE YOU SPYING ON ME!" she screamed at him. Trunks regained his bearings and smiled up at her. "And what if I was? Is that a crime now?" "Don't be such an asshole! Why the hell were you spying on me!" she demanded.

"I'm not telling!" "Pervert! Peeping Tom! Sicko!" Venux yelled at him. "Sticks and stones V. Sticks and stones." Trunks chuckled. Venux rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him across the face and had gotten up from off of him. Trunks stood up and brushed himself off. Venux had her back to him and her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh come on V, don't be like that…" "Humph!" "Venux, talk to me…" "No, I'm not going to talk to you! I was having a wonderful training session and you go and mess it up! You are a total jerk!"

"Hmmm, tell you what; lets have a lil' fight of our own" "NANI!" Venux cried. "What? Are you scared to?" "Hell no!" "Good, lets do it right here, right now." "Now?" "Yeah." "Trunks, you are crazy!" "How about we have a bet too while we are at it; would that get you to fight me then?" Trunks asked. "What are the terms?" Venux taking interest. "If you get me pinned on the ground first, I'll never bother you again; but however if I pin you, you must go out on a date with me." Trunks smiled sugary sweet. Venux returned the gesture and replied. "Sure, I'm in." At this they both got in fighting stances and the games where on.

-Bulma/Vegeta!-

Bulma smiled as she had gotten off the phone with her B.F.F. Her and Koji were having the time of their lives on Earth. Earth had been restored to its original state and building it continuously to make it a much better, advanced place to live. Bulma fell back in the chair and was content. At this moment, a certain Prince entered the room. "How's the Girl and my Royal Guard?" he asked as he took a seat in a chair next to her. "Oh, they are having a fun time and Koji doesn't want to come back and work. Says he is having to much fun." Bulma smiled at him. Vegeta let out snort. "Let him try and stay, it ain't gonna happen."

"Awww, you miss your pal all ready Veggie-kun?" Bulma teased. "Do you think of annoying as hell pet names in your spare time for me?" Vegeta asked with an annoyed expression. "Only for you Veggie, only for you." Bulma smiled evilly at him. Vegeta returned the favor with one of his own. " I should be running now shouldn't I?" Bulma asked without faltering her facial expression. "Depends if you want me to catch you." With that said, Bulma made a bolt run out the door with Vegeta right after in in almost an animalistic manner.

-Trunks/Venux!-

"SAY UNCLE!" Trunks cried out to his treasure beneath him pinned. "NEVER! TRUNKS, WHEN I GET UP I SWEAR I'M GONNA…" "If you get up. Now say it! Say 'Uncle'!" "Ugh! UNCLE! NOW LET ME UP YOU BASTARD!" She hissed at him angrily. He had let her up and smiled triumphantly at her. "You cheated" "All is fair in love and war. Besides, you never made any more rules. So since I win; you have to go on another date with me and I pick later tonight for it!" "Tonight?" "Yep." "All right you may have won the battle, but I, dear Trunks, will win this war." Venux told him confidently. "Oh you say so huh? Well go get ready and we will see who wins what in the end." Trunks smiled at mused at his treasure. "Whatever Trunks." Venux giggled and went to go get ready.

-That Night!-

Once again a perfect date. It was beautiful weather, the streets were alive with couples, all heading to personal romantic spots, and Venux was linking arms with the hottest man that the likes of this planet has ever seen. The sky was ablaze with fireworks and stars. After all there was a lot to celebrate with the ceremonies of mating and for the first time in 13 years, real peace. Though the whole universe was under the impression that Trunks had save them all, it was in fact the blue-haired Goddess.

Venux gazed around her as they walked arm in arm to dinner. "It's so happy and peaceful tonight." Venux pointed out. Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. But I think it's time it was." They continued to walk to a hilltop overlooking the city and castle. The view was breath taking. There was a picnic blanket and food all ready laid out. There were candles surrounding everything, rose petals leading up to the picnic and that circled around the candles, and the food smelled fantastic.

"Oh Trunks…" "Come, I will pour us some wine." he smiled perfectly to her. They sat down and Trunks began to make plates for them as Venux looked around her. "Here." Trunks said gaining her attention again. She smiled and took the plate and wine from him as she began to eat. "Trunks this is amazing. Did you do this yourself?" she asked him. "Hai…but there is a reason why I asked you here tonight." he told her shyly.

Venux gave him a puzzled look. "Oh?" "Yes…um…" he cleared his throat and gazed at her. "Venux…would you…could you…Damnit…will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" he practically shouted at her. Venux was taken aback. She had been waiting patiently for him to ask her and now well he has in an…interesting sort of way, but he has asked her none the less. Without a moment's hesitation she smiled and cried out "YES" as she leapt at him and kiss his lips. Heaven was truly a place on Earth.

C'ya

Bulma

P.S. Moment of Zen!

POPTARTS! WAKA LAKA! FATASS!

-Panda


End file.
